Doce Amor
by Mia995
Summary: Tudo começa de um jeito lindo e um tanto cliche mas o amor é assim. Infelizmente isso despertou os piores sentimentos em algumas pessoas que acabaram conseguindo forma uma tragedia. Agora seis anos depois tudo mudou, Bella retorna ao seu lar sem memoria
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Um conto de amor**

- Eu tenho **mesmo** que ir? - Perguntou Bella olhando para a mãe através do espelho.

- Sim, moranguinho - Respondeu Renné, a mãe de Bella, a chamando pelo apelido dado quando criança - Você tem que ir, por que os Cullens são nossos amigos, mas não se preocupe a Rose e o Jasper vão estar lá, assim como Alice.

- Alice? - Bella se virou para a mãe sorrindo - Mas eu pensei que ela estava na França fazendo a faculdade de moda.

- Parece que ela encontrou sua alma gêmea lá, porém ele mora aqui - Renné respondeu empolgada, sempre adorou fazer fofoca - Agora só resta o homem saber que ela está apaixonada por ele.

- Fico feliz por ela - Bella respondeu sorrindo - Espero que de tudo certo.

- Mas... E você, Bella? - Renné perguntou para Bella que se fez de desentendida.

- Eu o que?

- Não se faça de burra, morango. Você sabe do que estou falando. Quando vai encontrar alguém? - Renné perguntou carinhosa.

- Você sabe como eu sou azarada Renné e...

- Mãe - Renné não gostava da mania que a filha tinha de chamá-la pelo nome.

-Ok! - Bella respondeu revirando os olhos - "Mãe", eu sou azarada o suficiente para não ter encontrado o amor.

-Minha filha você só tem 18 anos - Renné fez carinho no cabelo de Bella - Você tem uma vida inteira. Acredite! Deus não será injusto com você - Bella apenas sorriu, ela acreditava que tudo é possível menos ela se apaixonar - Agora, moranguinho, vai logo se arrumar que temos uma festa para ir.

-------

- Mas vocês sabem que eu não sou chegado nessas festas da sociedade - Edward respondeu pela vigésima vez naquele dia, será que não entendiam que não queria ir naquela festa?

- Vamos lá maninho. - Respondeu Emmett - Você pode ser anti-social a vontade, mas a mamãe exige que você esteja presente. Afinal você assumirá os negócios dá família.

- Mas você... - Edward tentou argumentar porém foi interrompido.

- Mas nada! Emmett tem seu próprio negócio e você se formou em administração mais cedo do que o normal. Portanto você assumirá os negócios e isso inclui ir nessas festas, principalmente quando **sua** família está dando a festa. - Alice terminou com as mãos na cintura.

- Por que querem tanto que eu vá? - Edward estreitou os olhos para a prima e o irmão mais velho, eram apenas dois anos de diferença entre eles.

- Por que eu quero que você conheça o Jasper. - Alice falou com um olhar sonhador - Mas eu preciso que os dois me ajudem a me aproximar dele. Emmett já topou agora só falta você.

- Por que você toparia? - Edward olhou para Emmett desconfiado, Emmett só aceitava algo se ganhasse algo em troca ou por que iriam aprontar.

- Ela está realmente apaixonada. - Ele aponta para Alice que ficou vermelhinha - E também por que terá a irmã dele e a amiga de infância para distrair, mas eu sou só um portanto... - Emmett deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou sugestivamente para Edward.

- Credo, Emmett - Alice deu tapa no braço dele - Olha o respeito com as minhas amigas.

- Amigas? - Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não contei? Rose e Bella são velhas amigas, mas não nos vemos há anos.

- E o que você quer que a gente faça? - Edward perguntou.

- Vocês ficaram com elas durante a festa, assim o Jasper terá que ficar comigo - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas nós não somos os únicos jovens nessas festas, como pode garantir que ele só terá olhos para você? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu o faço só ter olhos para mim - Alice falou determinada - Além disso, meu sexto sentido me diz que estou indo pelo caminho certo.

- E esse sexto sentido é poderoso. - Emmett acrescentou.

- E se eu me interessar por outras pessoas na festa? - Edward está quase desistindo, mas era teimoso.

- Desde que fique por cinco minutos com ela. Pode fazer o que quiser as duas não irão nos perturbar, eu as conheço o suficiente - Alice explicou.

- Tá bom! Eu vou! - Edward suspirou derrotado e logo depois foi esmagado por Alice e Emmett falou se fingindo de emocionado:

- Minha prima praticamente matando meu irmão. Que lindo momento de família.

- Você não vai ficar de fora, grandalhão. - Alice falou puxando Emmett para o abraço.

- Qualquer um é grandalhão para você, Alice. - Edward alfinetou, sorrindo maroto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- JASPER!! - Rose gritou da sala - VAMOS LOGO! NÓS VAMOS PEGAR CARONA COM OS SWAN!

- EU JÁ VOU. - Ele respondeu e logo depois apareceu descendo da escada - Como estou?

- Estranho. - Rose respondeu para o irmão – Geralmente sou eu quem demora e não você.

- Eu estou bonito, Rose? - Jasper estava completamente apaixonado por isso estava extremante nervoso.

- Você está passando bem? - Rose perguntou passando a mão na testa do irmão para ver a temperatura.

- Estou ótimo. - Ele falou sorrindo e ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Fale! - Ela ordenou depois de analisá-lo por alguns segundos e ele apenas suspirou derrotado. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até a irmã perceber.

- Estou apaixonado!

- EU. NÃO. ACREDITO! - Mas quem falou isso foi Bella e não Rose.

- Eu também não - Rose falou sorrindo e depois começou a dar tapas no irmão - Como você se atreve a não me contar?

- Pára, Rose - Ele pediu e ela parou, depois ele acrescentou em um tom baixo - Eu não tive coragem.

- Mas que bonitinho. - Bella falou se sentando ao lado do amigo e depois apertou a bochecha do mesmo. - Ele ta caído de amores, Rose!

- Eu tô tão feliz por você. - Rose falou o abraçando de lado. - Agora me diga quem é a vitima!

- Alice. - Ele falou sorrindo e Bella congelou será que era a mesma Alice? E se ela estivesse apaixonada por outro em vez de Jasper? Ou será que...?

- Onde se conheceram? - Ela perguntou para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Não chegamos a nos falar. - Ele falou desapontado – Mas eu a vi pela primeira vez na França.

- Que interessante. - Bella tinha uma teoria, mas era melhor não dar esperanças ao amigo – Bom, vamos?

- Claro! - Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Jasper foi na frente, Bella segurou Rose pelo braço e cochichou:

- Você sobe da Alice, nossa amiga que é prima dos Cullen?

- Eu soube! Ela se apaixonou por um cara que estava de passagem na França e que mora aqui. - Rose olhou para a porta onde Jasper tinha acabado de sair.

- Será...? - Bella deixou a pergunta no ar. As duas se olharam.

- Vamos descobrir. - Rose falou dando ombros .

- Vamos! - Bella disse isso e começou a andar em direção a porta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice andava ansiosa pelo salão a procura de Jasper mas sabia que ele não tinha chegado, pois havia conferido a lista de convidados.

- ALICE, QUERIDA!!! - A pequena fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz fina e depois forçou um sorriso conveniente e se virou para a convidada.

- Tanya! Como vai? - Alice perguntou enquanto elas davam aqueles beijinhos a distancia em cada lado do rosto.

- Ótima e você? - Tanya falou tão simpática que dava enjôo.

- Bem e... - Alice olhou para porta e sorriu - E agora se me der licença eu tenho que cumprimentar velhos amigos - Falando isso Alice saiu em direção à entrada onde Jasper, Rose e Bella estavam.

- Alice. - Bella falou sorrindo .

- Bella há quanto tempo, amiga. - E as duas se abraçaram - Senti saudade.

- E eu? - Rose falou se fazendo de ofendida.

- Também senti saudade. - Alice falou indo abraçá-la - Meu Deus!Como a gente foi acabar perdendo contato? - Alice comentou chocada.

- Simplesmente aconteceu. - Bella falou dando de ombros.

- Olá! Meu nome é Jasper Hale. - Jasper se apresentou sorrindo para Alice cujo sorriso se intensificou.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Jasper. - Eles apertaram as mãos enquanto se olhavam.

Bella e Rose se olharam sorrindo parece que a teoria delas estava correta.

- Lice quando é que vai chegar... AI!! - Emmett falou chegando sem perceber com quem estava, na verdade nem havia olhado para as pessoas com que Alice falava por isso quase falou o plano de Alice, mas antes que conseguisse a mesma pisou no seu pé.

- Emmett, essas são Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan, mas preferem que as chamem de Rose e Bella. - Alice falou sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido - E esse é Jasper Hale o irmão de Rose.

Emmett imediatamente entendeu que era por aquele homem que sua prima estava apaixonada. E logo depois olhou para Bella, "Ela é muito bonita" pensou mas seu coração parou e depois acelerou quando viu Rose.

- Eu sou Emmett Cullen. - Ele falou galante - É um prazer conhece-las - Bella percebeu o olhar de Emmett para Rose e viu que iria ficar de vela naquela noite.

- Então... Vamos nos sentar? - Alice perguntou animada.

- Eu... er... - Bella começou a falar chamando a atenção de todos - Tenho que ir falar com algumas pessoas já, já a gente se vê. - Ela saiu rápido de lá, não dando chance a ninguém de falar. Ela estava tão distraída que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Bella! - E infelizmente esse alguém era Mike, um cara que gostava de Bella mas o "amor" não era recíproco.

- Mike, como vai? - Bella fala sorrindo forçadamente.

- Ótimo e o que você está fazendo aqui? - Mike pergunta.

- Eu fui convidada. - Bella disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Claro, claro, claro. - Mike vai falando e abaixando o olho praticamente comendo Bella com o olhar, o que fez ela se sentir completamente desconfortável - Você está muito bonita e... - Ele estava começando a levantar a mão para toca-lá e Bella ao perceber isso o interrompeu.

- Mike, eu tenho que voltar para a mesa com os meus amigos. - Ela falou séria - Foi bom rever você, até logo. - Então ela passou reto indo em direção a mesa dos amigos.

Enquanto Edward terminava de descer, viu Tanya olhando para ele sedutoramente, "_Talvez eu devesse chamá-la para dançar, ela está tão bonita hoje_". Com esses pensamentos ele foi em direção a mesa de Tanya que já o olhava ansiosamente, mas por coincidência logo atrás da mesa de Tanya, seu irmão e sua prima estavam sentados com alguns amigos e foi naquele momento que Edward Cullen viu pela primeira vez Isabella Swan. Ele ficou tão hipnotizado que mal percebeu que andava em direção a mesa que ela tinha acabado de se sentar, ou seja, a mesa onde se encontrava Emmett e Alice.

Como ela se sentou de costas para ele, ela não percebeu que ele se aproximava. E ele não percebeu o sorriso de Tanya se fechar e o seguir pelo olhar com preocupação, quando ele passou direto por ela.

A primeira a notar Edward foi Alice que abriu um sorriso e se levantou falando:

- Edward, até que fim. Pensei que tinha morrido lá em cima - Ela falou brincalhona.

- Não precisa se preocupar mais, Lice - Ele falou finalmente afastando o olhar da mulher sentada de costas para ele.

- Bom Edward esses são Jasper e Rosalie Hale, mas ela prefere Rose. - Ela falou apontando para os loiros da mesa - E essa é Isabella Swan, mas também exige ser chamada de Bella. Pessoal esse é meu primo Edward Cullen. - Foi nesse momento que Bella se virou e se deparou com intensos olhos verdes em sua direção.

De repente começou a tocar uma música e imediatamente Edward estendeu a mão para Bella e falou:

- Quer dançar? - Bella olhou para a mão dele e abriu um sorriso e apenas acenou a cabeça pegando a mão dele.

Enquanto na mesa de Tanya ela segurava com força o guardanapo de pano e olhava com o mais puro ódio Edward e Bella andando em direção a pista e começando a dançar.

- Eu não acredito que ele se interessou pela sem sal dá Swan. - Ela falou entre os dentes.

- Se acalme Tanya. Há outros homens na festa. - Kate tentou animar a prima.

- Mas... - Tanya foi interrompida.

- Com licença, meu nome é Garret. - Um homem chegou se apresentando - Gostaria de dançar comigo? - Ele perguntou à Kate.

- Adoraria. Tchau, prima.

- GRRRRRRRRR. - Tanya levantou da mesa com raiva.

- Espero que eu não pise no seu pé. - Edward falou sem jeito.

- É mais fácil eu pisar. - Bella respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu nunca te vi. - Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não costumo ir nessas festas. - Bella se justificou.

- E eu não morava aqui. - Edward respondeu - Mas voltei para ficar.

- Que bom pra você. - Então Bella olha ao redor e vê Alice e Jasper juntos - Você sabia que Alice...?

- Sabia, mas não fazia idéia de que era o Jasper Hale.

Então Bella captou uma coisa e olhou para Edward tristemente:

"_Era bom de mais para ser verdade"_

- Alice pediu para você e Emmett dançarem comigo e Rose. - Ela iria fazer uma pergunta, mas saiu como uma afirmação.

- Pediu. - Edward falou sem jeito e depois viu o que Bella havia entendido - Mas quando te convidei para dançar eu nem tinha percebido isso.

- Como assim? - Bella olhou para ele com confusão e uma pontada de esperança.

- Eu simplesmente quis dançar com você. - Edward falou sorrindo, o que a fez ficar um pouco vermelha - Não foi por que Alice me pediu foi por querer.

- Está falando sério? - Ela perguntou sem acreditar.

- Por que é tão difícil acreditar? - Edward perguntou curioso.

- Bom... Eu... - Bella começou toda enrolada então olha ao redor e acaba vendo Mike lançando em sua direção um olhar de raiva - Droga!

- O que foi? - Ele pergunta preocupado.

- Tá vendo aquele cara? - Ela aponta discretamente para Mike.

- Sim, o que tem ele? - Edward não havia gostado do olhar dele na direção deles.

- Ele meio que gosta de mim e toda vez que ele tem oportunidade vem me atazanar. - Ela suspira - Eu sou capaz de afirmar que ele vai vir aqui querer nos separar e depois me fazer dançar com ele.

- A musica já vai acabar. - Ele comenta e isso faz Bella olhar pra ele em pânico - Calma, eu tenho uma idéia me segue.

Edward os fez dançar até o extremo do salão, fazendo Mike os perder de vista, e depois Edward a levou para trás de uma cortina onde estava escondida uma porta.

- Entre. - Ele pediu a ela.

Bella ficou de boca aberta quando entrou na sala "escondida". O cômodo, na verdade era um quarto. Pois tinha uma cama de casal no lado direito, enquanto no esquerdo havia uma lareira com um tapete de aparência confortável, uma estante cheia de livros e uma TV de plasma e de frente para ela estavam portas de vidro trancadas e com uma cortina quase a cobrindo inteiramente.

- Que lugar é esse? - Bella falou maravilhada com o quarto.

- É onde eu fico quando quero fugir das festas. - Edward falou olhando para ela.

- Aqui é bem legal. - Ela falou e depois se sentou na cama - Mas então você ama festas tanto quanto eu?

- Se isso quer dizer "Eu não sou festeiro". Então sim, algo desse gênero - Ele falou se aproximando dela.

- Mas você vai ter que se acostumar, certo?

- Certo. - Ele falou se jogando na cama e suspirou cansado.

- Você deve se sentir bem pressionado. - Ela deduziu.

- Não tanto. A pressão maior é para que eu arranje uma senhora Cullen logo. -Ele falou sorrindo brincalhão.

- Acredite você não é o único. - Bella respondeu se lembrando da conversa com a mãe um pouco antes da festa.

- Então quer dizer que você sente pressão para virar a senhora Cullen? - Edward perguntou maliciosamente.

- O QUE? - Bella olhou assustada para Edward que caiu na gargalhada - Isso não se faz ok?Mas eu sinto pressão para me casar logo. Poxa, eu tenho 18 anos. Não acho que vou encontrar "a" pessoa tão simples assim.

- É verdade. Eles acham que vamos virar a esquina e esbarrar com o amor da nossa vida.

-Você vai achar engraçado, mas foi algo assim que aconteceu com meus pais. – Bella falou sorrindo.

- Sério? - Edward estava com os olhos arregalados.

- É. Só que eles estavam no mesmo restaurante e acabaram se esbarrando na hora que saiam do banheiro.

- Seus pais têm sorte. - Edward falou pensativamente.

- Tem sim. O problema é que agora eles têm a idéia fixa de que eu tenho que achar "o motivo da minha existência" o mais rápido possível. - Bella destacou a expressão _"o motivo dá minha existência"_ dando a entender que foi essa a expressão usada pelos pais.

- Mas se você achasse. Você aceitaria se casar? - Edward perguntou olhando para ela intensamente.

- Não pensaria duas vezes. - Ela respondeu sorrindo de leve.

Então eles perceberam que estavam a centímetros de distância. Eles se encaram e fecharam a distância entre eles. Edward aprofundou o beijo e no meio do rala-rola Bella ficou em cima de Edward. De repente ela se afastou e rolou para o outro lado da cama e se sentou de costas para ele. Ela estava vermelha e ofegante. Sem acreditar ela levou a mão à boca e depois sorriu. Enquanto Edward estava surpreso e contente por ter beijado ela. Ele já havia beijado muitas outras mulheres, mas com nenhuma teve aquela sensação.

- Bella... - Ele tentou dizer a ela, mas não conseguiu se expressar.

- Sim? - Ela disse ofegante.

- Eu... Er... - Ele ainda não tinha saído daquele estado.

Bella se virou e viu que ele estava sem jeito então disse:

- Imagine que coisa feia: Uma jovem estava inocentemente deitada ao lado de um homem quando do nada ele a beija. - Edward olha pra Bella assustado, mas ao ver seu sorriso percebe a brincadeira e relaxou.

- Pera lá, o homem tem como defesa que não foi ele quem acabou subindo em cima de alguém na hora do beijo. - Bella se fingiu de indignada e respondeu:

- Mas se não fosse a jovem, eles poderiam ter feito coisas _impuras. _- Ela arregalou os olhos teatralmente e falou "impuras" como se fosse pecado só falar. Edward riu e disse.

- Bom o homem diria que não teria se arrependido. - O comentário fez Bella ficar vermelha, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- A jovem relutaria um pouco, ficaria bem vermelha, mas assinaria em baixo. - Então Edward se aproximou mas Bella desviou o rosto na hora "H" e disse se levantando.

- Mas como não somos essa jovem e esse homem, então... - Mas ela foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward.

Ele acabou a prensando na porta e ficaram alguns minutos se beijando, mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- Edward? Bella? Vocês estão ai? - Eles ouviram a voz de Alice.

- Eu não acredito. - Edward sussurrou colocando a cabeça no pescoço de Bella.

- Sim, estamos. – Bella respondeu.

- Eu ganhei! - Alice falou empolgada do outro lado dá porta.

Eles se olharam confusos e abriram a porta e viram Alice correndo para Jasper e pulando nele.

- Você entendeu? - Bella perguntou confusa.

- Não, mas eu vou entender. Vem! - Ele a puxou pela mão em direção aos casais (lê-se:Alice&Jasper e Rose&Emmett). Emmett estava emburrado, Rose se divertia com a cara dele, Alice toda sorridente e Jasper comemorando junto com ela.

- Que tal nos explicar o que está acontecendo? - Edward falou enquanto se sentava à mesa junto com Bella.

- Alice e Emmett apostaram quem encontraria vocês primeiro. E como puderam ver Alice ganhou. - Jasper explicou.

- Eu odeio perder uma aposta. - Emmett falou ainda emburrado e depois olhou acusadoramente para o irmão. - Custava você levar a Bella para o seu quarto?

Bella ficou vermelha entendendo o que Emmett quis dizer nas entrelinhas.

- Falando nisso. O que vocês estavam fazendo? - Rose perguntou falsamente inocente.

- Nada que você não estivesse fazendo, Rose. - Bella abriu um sorriso sarcástico e Rose, junto com todos na mesa (menos Emmett), olharam confusos para ela. Então Bella falou de supetão - Se eu fosse você esconderia o chupão com o cabelo antes que percebam.

Todos olharam para o pescoço de Rose e viram a marca bem vermelha. Segundos depois todos riam da cara vermelha de Rose. Pelo resto daquela noite eles se divertiram bastante, principalmente Bella e Edward que não haviam percebido Mike e Tanya olhando para eles com ódio.

Uma semana depois Bella e Edward já namoravam. E pouco tempo depois eles transaram. Não demorou muito (naquele mesmo ano) pra Edward tomar uma atitude bem mais séria:

Edward estava olhando para lua através das portas de vidro da varanda e depois olhou para o peito e viu Bella dormindo. Ele sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela. Ele estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento, mas não fazia nem um ano que eles se conheciam e apesar dele ter certeza do que queria, ele não podia garantir nada em relação a Bella. Ele se lembrava que ela disserá que se casaria com o amor de sua vida sem hesitar, mas será que ele era o amor da vida dela? Eles não tinham dito "Eu te amo" um pro outro ainda.

Ele estava com esses pensamentos inseguros quando ouviu:

- Edward... - Ele olhou pra baixo e percebeu que Bella estava dormindo. Ele sorriu percebendo que ela estava sonhando com ele - Eu te amo... - Nessa frase ele congelou.

Aquela frase foi dita com uma intensidade incrível mesmo ela estando dormindo. Foi naquele momento que ele decidiu que a pediria em casamento mesmo que todos fossem contra.

Ele acabou apertando ela sem perceber e acabou a acordando.

- O que foi Ed? - Ela murmurou.

- Nada. - Ele respondeu rápido e ganhou um par de sobrancelhas erguidas de Bella.

- Edward, você não me engana. - Ele queria fazer o pedido ali mesmo, mas o problema era que ele ainda não tinha uma aliança. Então ele se lembrou de um fato...

- Bella, você me dá um segundo? - Ele se levantou da cama rapidamente, colocou a cueca e foi em direção ao closet.

- Mas... - Ela tentou falar, porém Edward a interrompeu.

- Fique ai. - Bella torceu a boca, a teimosia era uma característica dela. Então ela colocou a camiseta dele e foi em direção ao closet. Chegando lá ela parou na porta e apenas o observou procurar algo entre as gavetas até que ele falou:

- Achei!

- Achou o que? - Ele levou um susto e acabou batendo a cabeça e Bella mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Eu não falei pra ficar na cama? – Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava a cabeça.

- Eu estava curiosa. - Bella se justificou encolhendo os ombros - Agora, o que foi que você achou? - Ela tentou ver o que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Espera. - Ele levantou a mão em sinal de pare - Feche os olhos, por favor. - Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas fechou os olhos. Edward se ajoelhou na frente dela e estendeu a caixinha com a aliança que a avó tinha dado a ele, sob a condição _"Dê ela ao seu verdadeiro amor"_ - Pode abrir.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu Edward ajoelhado com a aliança e achou que ia desmaiar ali mesmo.

- Quer casar comigo? - Ele perguntou temeroso e ela ficou de boca aberta olhando de Edward para aliança, da aliança para Edward. - Bella...? - Edward tava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. Então Bella se ajoelhou na frente dele e perguntou.

- Qual é mesmo a mão que eu tenho que colocar a aliança?

Edward abriu um sorriso.

- É a direita. - Então ela estendeu a mão direita com um enorme sorriso.

- Edward. - Ela falou depois de olhar para a aliança.

- Fala, morango. - Ele às vezes a chamava pelo apelido que a mãe tinha dado.

- Eu te amo. - Ela falou olhando nos olhos dele.

- Hey! - Ele falou indignado o que assustou Bella - Eu deveria ter falado isso antes de você.

- Então fale. - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. - Ele falou cada palavra acompanhada de um beijo - Muito, viu?

- Eu vi e senti. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Quer sentir de novo? - Ele falou a pegando no colo.

- O que você acha?

Eles comemoraram muito o noivado naquela noite. Então naquele mesmo ano quando Bella tinha 19 anos e Edward 22 anos, eles se casaram, porém nem todos ficaram felizes.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Tanya gritou de raiva e atirou um vaso na parede.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Kate perguntou descendo as escadas .

- ISSO! - Tanya jogou o convite de casamento em Kate.

- O que foi Kate? - Irina perguntou chegando na sala - Ouvi coisas se quebrando – Ela olhou para a irmã que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Parece que Edward e Bella, vão se casar. - Kate disse feliz.

- Isso não me espanta. - Irina disse sorrindo.

- O QUE? - Tanya gritou indignada.

- Você não sabia que eles estavam namorando? - Irina perguntou.

- COMO ASSIM? - Tanya ficou mais furiosa.

- Ela estava ocupada na Itália - Kate disse ironicamente, pois sabia bem qual era a ocupação da irmã.

- Tanya, eu não te entendo. - Irina falou – Você não ama Edward, por que está tão furiosa?

- Ele é meu. - Tanya respondeu com um olhar obsessivo – Eu vou impedir esse casamento. - Ela falou determinada.

- Duvido que consiga. - Kate falou olhando para o convite - O casamento é daqui há dois dias. Nós não vamos chegar a tempo.

- O que? - Tanya perguntou.

- Com essa nevasca não há como sairmos daqui. - Irina explicou.

- Então não vamos ao casamento, que pena! - Lamentou Kate.

- Eu pensei que estivesse do meu lado. - Tanya disse grosseiramente.

- Eu só quero que eles e você sejam felizes. - Kate falou se sentando ao lado de Tanya. - Eles já conseguiram agora é você que tem que lutar pra isso.

A família Denali não pôde comparecer ao casamento por causa do mal tempo. Isso não fez o casamento ser menos feliz. Mike Newton também não compareceu por que estava viajando a negócios ao exterior por isso só soube do casamento, depois que foi realizado por esse motivo nada impediu que o casamento acontecesse. Todos ficaram surpresos pelo noivado dos dois, mas mesmo assim viram a felicidade que eles transpiravam por isso ninguém se atreveu a falar de como era muito cedo para se casar. Era quase um crime ir contra aos dois.

Poucos meses depois Bella chegou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Ela estava ansiosa para ver o resultado do exame. Assim que abriu e leu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela esta esperando um bebê. Um pedaçinho de Edward e um pedaçinho dela, estava ali na sua barriga e dali alguns meses estaria em seus braços.

Edward acabou chegando mais tarde que o previsto em casa. Estava cansado mas sentia que valera apena as horas extras no trabalho naquele dia. Quando chegou no quarto viu a TV ligada e Bella dormindo com uma mão em cima da barriga. Ele havia percebido que nos últimos tempos ela não andava bem, pois a tinha pegado vomitando e com tonturas. Edward se aproximou da cama e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela, o que ele não esperava era que ela retribuísse o puxando fazendo ele ficar em cima dela.

- Sua danada! Estava acordada. - Ele falou depois do beijo e ela apenas sorriu sapeca e depois voltou com a mão na barriga - Bella, eu acho que você tem que ir ao médico. - Ele disse sério.

- Por que? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu sei que você não anda bem. - Ele falou – Sente dor na barriga? - Ele perguntou massageando a barriga dela por baixo da roupa.

- Por que acha isso? - Bella estava achando graça do marido por pensar que ela estava doente.

- Você tem vomitado. - Ele olhou pra ela como se tivesse ganhado uma discussão.

- Acontece que eu já fui a um médico. - Ela falou se sentando e tocando na ponta do nariz dele - E já sei o que está acontecendo. - Ela exibiu um sorriso brilhante.

- E está esperando o que para me contar? - Ele falou arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela olhou pra ele com um sorriso tranqüilo e pegou um papel na gaveta e entregou a ele.

- Leia e descubra. - Ela levantou da cama deixando Edward com o exame nas mãos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Deu vontade de comer uva. - Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Ele estranhou normalmente Bella comia morango apesar de gostar das frutas em geral, ela parecia ter uma idéia fixa por morango. Ele maneou a cabeça e pegou o exame e leu rapidamente o que dizia.

Bella chegou ao quarto mas não viu Edward. Naquele instante começou a se preocupar e se a notícia dele ser pai, não tivesse agradado ele?

- Edward, onde você se meteu? - Ela falou pra si mesma mordendo os lábios - HAAAAAAAA!! - De repente ela sentiu algo agarra-lá por trás e depois foi jogada na cama.

- Como você se atreve? - Edward perguntou olhando pra ela.

- Eu... eu... e-e-eu-u - Ela falou gaguejando e parou de repente quando viu Edward colocar a cabeça na barriga dela.

- Bella por que você tinha que sair do quarto? - Edward perguntou - Eu queria beijá-la por nós termos um filho mas não, você **tinha** que ir atrás de uvas. - Ele falou falsamente irritado e depois olhou para a barriga dela com a testa franzida - E por que eu não consigo ouvi-lo?

- HAHAHAHA - Bella não agüentou e começou a rir - Querido, ele ainda é muito novo. Então não dá para ouvir ainda e sobre as uvas... Eu estava com desejo. - Ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu acho que posso esperar, mas alguns meses para vê-la chutar você como vingança. - Ele falou piscando para ela.

- Vê-la? - Bella falou o olhando curiosamente.

- Eu tenho certeza que vai ser uma menina. - Ele disse dando ombros.

- Então vai ser a nossa uvinha. - Ela disse sorrindo.

Quando se está feliz o tempo passa rápido, na verdade voando. Não foi diferente para Edward e Bella quando menos esperam eles estavam em um hospital esperando a filha chegar, no final das contas Edward estava certo.

- Aqui está seu bebê. - Uma enfermeira falou chegando com um embrulho nos braços.

- Me deixa pegar minha uvinha. - Bella falou emocionada.

- Qual será o nome? - A enfermeira perguntou.

- Rennesme. - Bella Falou olhando pra Edward em busca de aprovação ele apenas sorriu todo bobo e acenou - Rennesme Carlie Cullen.

Logo todos chegaram ao quarto para babarem na nova Cullen.

- Mas ela é tão bonita. - Alice falou olhando pra ela com os olhos brilhando.

- E têm seus olhos, Bella. - Rose falou alegre.

- E a cor do cabelo? - Emmett chegou dando um sorriso provocador - Igualzinho a cor do cabelo de Edward. Se te consola maninho, eu sempre soube que a cor do seu cabelo era para mulher. Pelo menos ele foi útil para deixar minha sobrinha, mas feminina. - Emmett terminou passando o braço no ombro de Edward.

- Emmett, hoje só por que minha filha nasceu. Eu vou te ignorar veemente - Edward respondeu olhando para sua mulher e filha.

Porém tanto amor e felicidade desencadearam um ódio profundo .

- Confesso que fiquei surpreso de receber seu recado. – Mike Newton falou ao se sentar em uma mesa de bar.

- Eu te garanto que é de seu interesse. - Tanya respondeu com um sorriso maldoso - Eu acho que não sou só eu que não ficou satisfeita com o casamento de Edward Cullen com Bella Swan.

Mike apertou a mandíbula com força. Era exatamente essa reação que Tanya queria,agora ela sabia que tinha um aliado.

- O que você acha de acabar com o conto de fadas? - Tanya perguntou.

Mike a olhou com interesse e se inclinou para frente e disse.

- Prossiga. - O que fez o sorriso de Tanya aumentar.

**Fim do capitulo 1 ;***

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:Olá pessoal =D, ta ai mais uma fic minha, dessa vez é fic mesmo, nada de ones, eu achei que seria um crime não prolonga a historia. Bom vocês viram que o começo é um conto de fadas, lindo demais mas... Nós temos que ter um conflito para ter historia e ele vai aparecer no segundo capitulo no qual vocês vão querer me matar ou matar a Tanya e o Mike, ou nós três mesmo =P**

**Bom entrem no meu perfil para ver a capa e dar uma olhada nas minhas outras historias. Deixem reviews, quando eu leio eles me dá mais vontade de escrever ^^**

**Mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar, eu continuo?**

**O que acharam da fic?**

**Até**

**Maça ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Promessa**

Era um final de tarde e Bella tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Sua empregada havia dito que Edward estava no escritório e ela foi correndo para lhe contar a novidade.

- Toc-toc? - Ela falou com a cabeça na porta.

- Entra, meu amor. - Ele disse espreguiçando na cadeira.

- Tenho novidades. - Ela falou se sentando na mesa, ficando de frente para ele.

- Me conte. - Ele pediu.

- Fiz minha matricula na faculdade de publicidade. - Ela respondeu alegre. Com o casamento e a gravidez ela não pode começar a faculdade, mas não desistira.

- Que bom, morango. - Ele se levantou e foi puxar o rosto dela para beija-la mas foram interrompidos por um grito.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - O grito parecia vir do lado de fora. Eles nem pensaram saíram correndo e quando chegaram lá eles congelaram com a cena.

- Não se aproxime. - O homem estava com uma mascara encobrindo o rosto e uma arma.

- Vamos, eu já peguei o bebê. - O outro homem falou com Rennesme no colo.

- NÃO!!! - Bella gritou.

- NÃO SE APROXIME OU EU ATIRO NO BEBÊ. - Um terceiro homem falou apontando para o bebê.

- Por favor... - Ela pediu com as lagrimas já caindo no rosto.

- Desculpe dona, mas esse é nosso serviço. - Um dos homens disse com pena na voz.

- Se for dinheiro, nós podemos pagar o dobro. - Edward tentou fazê-los mudar de idéia estava tão desesperado quanto Bella mas tinha aprendido a controlar as emoções em negociações.

- É uma questão de troca de favores. - Outro homem disse.

- VAMOS LOGO! - Gritou um impaciente.

- Então me leve. - Bella falou chorando - Por favor, me leve no lugar dela.

- Bella, não! - Edward falou deixando transparecer seu desespero - Pelo amor de Deus não dê idéias a eles.

Os homens trocaram olhares, o chefe (entende-se como Mike Newton a mando de Tanya Denali) havia dito que se ela se oferecesse não hesitassem em levá-la no lugar da nenê.

- Edward é nossa única chance de salva-la. - Bella falou chorando.

- Mas eu não posso viver sem uma das duas. - Edward começa a ficar com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- NEGÓCIO FECHADO! - Um dos homens disse - Nós levamos a senhora no lugar da sua filha.

- Deve haver outro jeito. - Edward falou, mas Bella falou tirando a aliança do dedo.

- Edward me escute. - Ela falou colocando a aliança na mão dele - Cuide da nossa filha. Eu farei o possível para te pedir que me devolva essa aliança, eu prometo. - Ela beijou ele chorando e sussurrou - Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Por favor, Bella. - Ele fez uma ultima suplica.

- Eu amo você e nossa filha a ponto de dar minha vida por vocês. - Bella falou andando de costas e ficando de frente para Edward.

Depois ela se virou para os bandidos e levantou as mãos em sinal de que não tentaria nada. O homem com Rennesme no colo a devolveu para a babá que estava jogada no canto ao mesmo tempo em que o homem com a arma pegava e segurava pelo pescoço colocando a arma na cabeça dela.

- NINGUÉM TENTE NADA! - Edward tentou falar algo, mas o bandido destravou a arma mostrando que não estava brincando. Edward sem saída levantou as mãos deixando eles passarem, ele não conseguiria descrever a dor que sentiu ao vê-la sendo arrastada para longe dele.

Eles arrastaram Bella pela casa até o portão dá frente e depois a jogaram no carro de qualquer jeito. Acabou que ela bateu fortemente a cabeça.

- Droga! Ela está com um ferimento na cabeça. - Um dos bandidos falou e seu tom parecia um tanto preocupado.

- Vamos logo levá-la pro seu Newton e pronto. - O motorista disse acelerando o carro.

Eles chegaram à estrada abandonada.

- Então? - Mike saiu de dentro de um carro.

- Ocorreu o que tinha previsto. - O homem respondeu – E tem uma coisinha ela acabou batendo a cabeça.

- O QUE? - Mike falou exaltado.

- Ela se sacudiu inteira e acabou acontecendo. - O homem falou dando ombros e Mike precisou contar até dez e respirar fundo.

- Ok. - Então Mike deu uma maleta para o seqüestrador - Aqui está seu dinheiro. Agora me dê a mulher.

Um dos homens entregou Bella inconsciente para Mike e logo depois eles foram embora. Mike viu que ela tinha perdido sangue e acabou ficando desesperado então tomou a decisão de levá-la para o hospital da cidade vizinha.

- ME AJUDEM! -Ele chegou correndo no hospital e logo levaram Bella para cuidarem.

Enquanto isso na mansão Cullen. Todos estavam lá ao lado de Edward esperando por noticias de Bella.

- Edward. - Tanya falou entrando pela porta.

- Tanya? - Ele ficou confuso com a presença dela.

- Oh, Edward. - Ela correu e abraçou ele - Eu estava de passagem na cidade e me contaram. Sinto muito. - Ela fingiu que estava triste, mas por dentro comemorava o fato de seu plano de dado certo.

- Obrigado, Tanya. - Edward falou com a voz quebrada retribuindo o abraço.

- Filho. - Carlisle falou colocando a mão no ombro do filho - Vim assim que soube.

- O que fizeram com ela? - Edward perguntou desolado deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - Emmett disse com uma feição seria.

- Obrigado pelo apoio de todos. - Edward falou para todos na sala - Eu vou ver como está minha filha. - Ele saiu antes que alguém pudesse falar algo.

Ao chegar no quarto da filha ele a viu dormindo. Então pegou do bolso o anel que sua avó tinha lhe dado e que Bella tinha devolvido com a promessa de que voltaria para pedi-lo de volta.

- Eu espero com todas as forças do meu ser que você volte e me peça de volta. - Ele disse pra si mesmo olhando para o anel.

O Dr. Billy Black achou que aquela seria uma noite tranqüila no hospital então um homem chega com uma bela mulher com um ferimento relativamente grave na cabeça e tudo virou de pernas pro ar. Agora ele podia suspirar aliviado, pois ela já estava fora de perigo e acordaria logo. Ele ficaria ali pra perguntar o que aconteceu. Por que um homem chegar com uma mulher ferida na cabeça era, no mínimo, suspeito. Ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

- Hum... - Ele viu que ela já estava acordando. Então ela abriu os olhos cor de chocolates e o encarou, "_Que belos olhos_" ele pensou, então ela perguntou - Onde eu estou?

- No hospital. - Ele respondeu com gentileza.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Dr. Billy Black, eu fui o medico que cuidou de você.

- E... Quem sou eu? - Ela perguntou confusa e ele suspirou. Suas suspeitas infelizmente estavam certas.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer. - Ele respondeu.

- Oh! - Ela exclamou e depois disse confusa - Sinto muito?

- Não precisa sentir muito, esse tipo de coisa acontece. - Ele então chamou o enfermeiro para cuidar dela - Bom eu vou falar com o homem que a trouxe para descobrir quem é você.

- Tá bom.

Billy ainda estava desconfiado, mas para descobrir a identidade da moça era obrigado a falar com o homem. Assim que chegou lá, Mike se levantou e olhou ansioso para o medico.

- Então doutor, como Bella está? - Mike perguntou aflito.

- Bella? Então esse é nome dela. - O doutor falou pensativamente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Mike perguntou mais preocupado.

- Ela acordou. - Mike congelou e se Bella tivesse falado do que havia acontecido?- Mas não se lembra de nada.

- Como assim nada? - Mike perguntou disfarçando o alivio.

- Ela está com amnésia. - Billy falou tristemente - Ela não se lembra de nada nem mesmo do nome.

Enquanto Billy falava Mike se virava para ele não ver o sorriso que crescia em seu rosto. Era perfeito! Com ela não se lembrando da família, filha e marido, ele poderia ficar com ela.

- Então Bella é apelido ou nome? - Billy perguntou pra ele. Ele se recompôs e se virou com feição triste.

- É apelido de... - Ele pensa rapidamente - Annabella. Annabella Bittencourt.

- Obrigado. E você? O que é dela? - Billy perguntou anotando tudo na prancheta.

- Namorado. - Ele havia percebido que Bella não estava com a aliança provavelmente os seqüestradores tinham roubado, mas ele não se importava pois aquilo havia vindo de Edward.

- Então... O que aconteceu com ela? - Billy perguntou curioso para saber a historia de Mike.

- Bom... Ela foi vitima de um assalto em casa, quando cheguei e a vi, eu corri para cá. - Mike falou rapidamente criando uma história.

- Hum... - Billy só o analisou e concluiu que não gostava dele. - Eu quero os documentos para confirmar tudo.

- Não acredita em mim? - Mike perguntou confuso.

- Não é isso. - Billy lhe dirigiu um sorriso conveniente - É apenas o procedimento normal.

- Bom a bolsa que estava com a carteira e conseqüentemente os documentos dela foi roubada. - Isso apenas aumentou a desconfiança de Billy - Mas eu posso trazer a certidão de nascimento.

- Bom isso serve. - Billy falou suspirando e se virando. Logo depois acrescentou por cima do ombro - Quer falar com sua namorada?

- Eu quero. - Mike falou rapidamente - Depois eu vou pegar a certidão de nascimento dela.

- Tudo bem. - Eles foram andando até o quarto. Mike perguntava sobre quanto tempo podia durar amnésia, se ela não tem a mínima noção de algo. Muitos achariam que ele estava preocupado, mas Billy percebeu que ele fica empolgado quando ele dava respostas das perguntas que supostamente deixaria ele muito triste. Isso fez com que Billy gostar ainda menos de Mike.

- Pronto. - Billy disse parando na porta do quarto - É aqui, vou deixá-los a sós. E a propósito meu nome é Billy Black.

- O meu é Mike Newton. - Eles apertaram as mãos e Mike entrou no quarto.

Assim que Bella viu Mike não sentiu nada, absolutamente nada. Só estranhamente desconfortável.

- Oi. - Mike disse sorrindo.

- Oi. - Ela respondeu séria - Quem é você?

- Mike Newton.

- E quem sou eu?

- Annabella Bittencourt, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella. - Bella se sentiu bem com o apelido, porém não havia gostado do seu nome completo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu amor. - Enquanto Mike se deliciava com o fato de chamá-la de "meu amor", Bella reprimiu uma careta - Eu te trouxe pra cá.

- E o que você é meu? - Ela perguntou prevendo que coisa boa não ia sair da boca dele.

- Eu sou seu namorado. – Ele disse sorrindo e Bella por algum motivo sentiu nojo daquilo.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Cullen, Tanya estava sentada em um canto olhando entediada para, segundo ela, o bando de chorões. Alice estava em um canto falando com o policial.

- Vocês já olharam os hospitais? - Ela perguntou aflita e o policial olhou zombeteiro para ela.

- Senhorita, eu tenho experiência nesse tipo de caso. Acredite é impossível ela estar em algum hospital. - Ela engoliu os palavrões que queria falar para aquele policial e falou:

- Já comunicaram a cidade vizinha?

- Eles não ficariam em uma cidade tão próxima. - Ele respondeu a olhando divertido. Alice teve que se controlar, não queria brigar em um momento tão critico - Agora me deixe fazer o meu trabalho. – Ele acrescentou dando as costas para ela.

Enquanto isso Rose derramava algumas lágrimas silenciosas, completamente séria, sentada ao lado de Emmett que passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

- Calma Rose. – Ele falou beijando os cabelos dela.

- Meu Deus! Por que iriam fazer isso justamente com Bella? - Ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei, por dinheiro fazem coisas horríveis. - Emmett falou olhando para o vazio.

- Não foi por dinheiro. – Rose olhou para Emmett.

- Por que acha isso? - Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Pense comigo Emmett. Pelo o que Edward nos contou eles não pensaram muito para ceder à proposta de Bella, sinal de que era isso que queriam.

- Isso faz sentido. - Emmett concordou.

- Porém só alguém que conhecia Bella poderia presumir isso. Alguém os mandou aqui para sequestrá-la - Rose falou olhando alarmada para Emmett.

- É apenas uma hipótese, Rose. - Ele falou cuidadoso.

- Eu tenho certeza que foi isso. Eu só não consigo pensar em quem iria querer isso. - Ela respondeu baixo .

Enquanto Rose e Emmett conversavam sobre o que poderia ter acontecido no outro sofá, onde Alice tinha acabado de sentar, Renne chorava desesperadamente.

- Por que minha filha, por quê? - Esme que estava segurando as mãos dela de um lado também chorava só que não era capaz de falar nada. Carlisle abraçava Esme e Alice de um lado olhando sério para baixo. Enquanto Charlie estava do lado de Renne com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, não era fácil para um pai ter sua única filha seqüestrada. Jasper estava segurando a mão de Renne tentando acalmá-la mas era quase inútil pois o seqüestro de Bella o machucava tanto quanto os outras da família.

Tanya suspirou entediada e revirou os olhos. Só estava lá para apoiar Edward e assim ganhar alguns pontos a seu favor, mas o mesmo estava com filha dele Rennesme. Ela reprimiu uma careta quando pensou na filha deles, assim que se casar com ele se livraria dela, nada que um bom colégio interno não desse conta. Edward estaria muito ocupado tentado acalmar seu coração com ela na cama. Ela mal podia esperar para esse momento. O dinheiro seria apenas um brinde incluindo no pacote "casamento com Edward Cullen".

De repente Tanya sentiu algo vibrar. Ela olhou no visor do seu _smartphone _e viu que tinha recebido um e-mail de Mike.

"_Não precisamos manter ela presa. Ela bateu a cabeça e perdeu a memória. Agora ela é minha namorada e sua única saída é ficar comigo. Eu nunca mais vou falar com você. Nós nunca nos encontramos. Para todo os efeitos você só me conhece de longe e de nome._

_MN_

_P.S: Foi bom fazer negócios com você"_

Ao ler isso ela ficou tremendamente satisfeita as coisas saíram melhor do que ela imaginava. Bella jamais viria atrás de Edward e Rennesme por que não se lembrava deles. Se ela os visse de longe não iria querer correr atrás deles e abraçá-los. Como o destino a amava.

Os meses se passaram e nada de Bella. Ninguém poderia imaginar que ela estava na cidade vizinha fazendo o possível para se apaixonar por Mike Newton a quem ela supostamente deve a vida. Com o tempo ela se tornou grande amiga de Billy Black e de sua esposa Sarah. Ela adorava o filho deles de dois anos Jacob Black e o amor era recíproco. Então Billy e Sarah resolveram a convidar para ser madrinha de Jake.

- Eu não sei se deveria. - Bella falou espantada e feliz pelo convite. - Não acho que uma desmemoriada seria a melhor opção para madrinha.

- Deixe disso, Bella. - Sarah falou sorrindo - A única coisa que a madrinha tem que ser é uma segunda mãe para o afilhado e você é isso para o Jake.

- Eu ainda não sei o que dizer. – Ela falou pegando Jake no colo.

- Deixe de besteira e aceite logo. – Billy falou impaciente.

- Billy! - A mulher o repreendeu.

- O que foi? Eu sei que ela ta louca pra aceitar só está fazendo doce. – Ele falou se divertindo com a cara indignada de Bella.

- Mas eu não sei se Mike ira querer ser o padrinho de Jake. - O namorado dela estava sempre viajando a negócios por isso ela praticamente vivia com a família Black. Secretamente ela amava essa situação

- Quem disse que queremos Mike para ser padrinho de Jake? - Billy perguntou levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

- Querida, ele não gosta de Jake assim como Jake não gosta dele. Mesmo que ele fosse o último homem na terra, eu jamais iria querer ele para ser padrinho do meu filho. - Sarah disse sorrindo amarelo. Bella se sentiu aliviada por Mike não ser o padrinho. Ela realmente não iria querer Mike para padrinho de Jake e ela se sentia mal por pensar assim.

- Mas quem será o padrinho? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Seu marido. - Sarah respondeu animada.

- Mas o Mike é... - Ela foi interrompida por Billy.

- Nós temos certeza de que Mike não será seu marido. - Bella apenas sorriu de leve, ela também achava isso.

- Eu aceito, se vocês não contarem para ele. - Ela sabia que ele não iria gostar disso e a impediria de ser madrinha.

- Feito. - Billy e Sarah responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Filhinho agora você tem uma madrinha. - Sarah falou rodopiando Jake no ar o que fez todos na sala rirem.

Edward, ao contrario de Bella, que não fazia idéia do que acontecia, estava inconsolável. Tanya tinha ficado o tempo todo com ele. Alice, que não ia com a cara dela, ficou realmente agradecida por ter alguém paciente ao lado de Edward, mas ainda preferia Bella e junto com Rose acreditava que Bella estava viva. Porém todos já haviam perdido a esperança, o único que apoiava era Edward, que carregava a aliança em um colar no peito. Ninguém chegará a saber da promessa de Bella á Edward.

**Fim do Capítulo 2**

**N/A: Seculos depois, eu resolvo postar. Podem me bater(tanto por causa do capitulo, quanto por ter demorado para postar). Mas entendam, eu estava em provas e cheia de trabalhos e tarefas. A escola ocupou todo o meu tempo ú.ù. Bom a historia começa de verdade aparti desse ponto, muita coisa vai acontecer, mas não se preocupe não vai demorar muito para o destino(lê-se: EU!) juntar os dois novamente, mas e agora? Ela perdeu a memoria, não se pode chegar e jogar uma bomba dessas na cabeça de alguem(tipo:_ "Bella, você foi sequestrada, te separam da sua filha, do amor da sua vida, amigos e toda a sua familia.E infelizmente durante o sequestro você perdeu a memoria, por isso não quem você é, ou da sua vida inteira"_) Ninguem quer ouvir que tiraram a vida inteira dela, literalmente. Essas coisas levam tempo, paciencia etc, etc, etc...  
**

**Eu quero agradecer a todos os reviews, ja respondi eles. A todos que adicionaram a fic no favoritos e no alerta. Espero que continuem a ler**

**Até ;*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Seis anos depois... (Parte I)  
**

**(Bella)**

Bella fechou os olhos e se encostou na confortável cadeira de sua mesa. Ela era uma das melhor publicitárias da agência. Estava fazendo uma pausa para pensar sobre sua atual campanha, era nessa hora que lhe vinha as melhores idéias. De repente é tirada de seus devaneios pelo telefone, era sua assistente Jessica Stanley.

- Bella, o Billy está aqui. - Bella há muito tempo havia combinado com Jéssica para dispensar as formalidades e atualmente elas são amigas.

- Pode deixar entrar, Jess. – Ela respondeu sorrindo estava para fazer uma visita aos Black há tempos.

Enquanto esperava por ele. Bella refletiu sobre sua vida. Desde que ela perdera a memória, não havia lembrado de nada. Isso não a impediu de refazer sua vida. No ano seguinte ao acidente, ela começou a faculdade de publicidade que durou quatro anos. Ela não sabia por que, mas algo a dizia que era aquela faculdade que ela devia fazer. Ela nunca se arrependeu de seguir seu instinto, se formou com uma das melhores notas da turma. E dali foi fácil achar um emprego e crescer nesse campo. Esses pensamentos a fizeram sorrir e coçou o dedo onde se coloca aliança. Ao fazer aquilo se lembrou de um episódio na faculdade:

Bella estava falando com a moça da biblioteca quando a mesma olha curiosamente para a mão dela.

- Você é divorciada? - Bella estranhou a pergunta e respondeu confusa.

- Não, por que?

- Você tem mania de coçar esse dedo como se faltasse algo. - A mulher sorriu de leve - Por isso achei que já tivesse sido casada. Pensei que talvez sentisse falta do anel que estava nesse dedo.

- Bom tenho essa mania desde... - Bella parou, nunca falara que havia perdido a memória, apenas para amigos próximos - Desde sempre.

Ela deixou aquele assunto de lado. Mas agora fica pensando, será que não havia sido noiva? Apesar da pouca idade? Apesar de ter amigos que não abriria mão por nada, sentia falta de algo. Era tão frustrante não poder preencher esse vazio. Fazia dois anos que havia se formado. Desde então só cresceu financeiramente, agora poderia se considerar rica. Também fazia um ano que tinha desmanchado o noivado com Mike.

Mike!

Se havia alguma coisa pra se arrepender nos últimos anos, esse algo era namorar e noivar Mike. Ela não entendia como poderia ter aceitado namorar ele. Jamais o amara de fato, só aceitou o noivado por que a situação em que foi pedida foi forçada. Ele era pegajoso demais, ciumento demais e possessivo. Ela se arriscava a dizer que ele era um doente. Foi burra em ficar com ele até o ano anterior, quando desmanchou o noivado. Ela sente nojo até hoje pelo motivo que fez chegar ao fim o noivado.

Ela havia chegado em casa um pouco mais tarde por causa de um projeto. Estava extremamente cansada. Então do nada sentiu sendo imprensada na parede fortemente.

- Mike? - Ela perguntou assustada.

- ONDE ESTAVA BELLA? - Ele gritou se percebia que ele tinha bebido.

- No trabalho. Agora me larga, Mike. - Ela falou calmamente, sabia que entrar em pânico não resolveria nada.

- NO TRABALHO? - Ele gritou sarcasticamente.

- Pelo o amor de Deus. Você está bêbado. Conversamos quando estiver sóbrio. - Bella tentou passar, mas foi pega de surpresa ao receber um tapa de Mike.

- SUA VAGABUNDA, VOCÊ FICA DANDO PARA OS OUTROS E USA O TRABALHO COMO DESCULPA. - Então ele deu outro tapa nela.

- MIKE! PÁRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA DE SI! - Ela gritou na esperança de que ele parasse. Isso fez com que ele a pegasse pelos cabelos e a forçasse se ajoelhar no chão.

- VOCÊ NUNCA DEU PRA MIM, SUA VACA! - Bella nunca havia transado com Mike, por que não se sentia bem beijando ele, imagina transar? Então ele a puxou pelos cabelos e a imprensou na parede novamente.

- MAS VOCÊ AGORA, VOCÊ VAI! - Para o desespero dela, ele estava passando a mão pelas cochas dela gulosamente e depois a mesma foi em direção a própria calça para desabotoá-la. Isso a fez entrar em pânico e pegar a primeira coisa que estava ao alcance de sua mão (um abajur) e jogar na cabeça dele o fazendo cair no chão. Depois disso pegou a bolsa e a chave, trancou o apartamento para atrasá-lo e saiu correndo pela escada mesmo. Ao chegar na rua parou o primeiro táxi e passou a noite em um hotel.

No dia seguinte, Mike foi atrás dela no trabalho para pedir desculpa. Ela resolveu o deixar falar, foi a melhor coisa que ela fez, pois a conversa a impulsionou a querer ficar o mais longe possível dele.

- Bella, entenda sem mim você não é nada. – Ele disse sorrindo convencido.

- O que o faz achar isso? - Ela perguntou indignada e risonha com o que ele disse.

- Eu sou seu apoio financeiro. Eu sei quem você é, tanto antes, quanto depois de perder a memória. - Bella ficou séria.

- Quer dizer que mentiu para mim? - Mike percebeu que ela era bem mais perspectiva do que pensava.

- Não falei isso. - Ele falou.

- Quer saber? Pouco me importa. Você fala que me conhece, mas na verdade não sabe nada sobre mim. Não conhece a Bella de verdade. - Ela levantou para ir embora, mas ele começou a dizer.

- Você não tem onde morar. Você não tem como... - Mas ela o cortou rindo.

- HAHAHA! Mike, para você ter uma noção de como não sabe nada sobre mim. - Ela se aproximou e falou com os olhos arregalados teatralmente - Eu sou rica! Tenho condições financeiras para viver sem você pelo resto da minha vida. - Então pegou a aliança de brilhantes que ele tinha dado de dentro da bolsa - Tome sua aliança. Eu não a quero.

Ele pegou a caixinha, chocado, e depois correu até ela e a segurou chocalhando-a com força.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!!

- EU NÃO SÓ POSSO, COMO ESTOU FAZENDO. - Ela gritou na cara dele - SEGURANÇAS!

Os seguranças o fizeram largar Bella e o arrastaram para fora, mas antes ele gritou:

- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, BELLA!!

E não ficou mesmo. Naquele mesmo dia ela havia comprado um apartamento e pediu para Billy ir buscar suas coisas no apartamento de Mike. E depois disso Mike começou a persegui-la. Teve uma vez que chegou correndo ao elevador, para sua sorte ele não podia entrar no seu prédio.

- O que foi, Bella? - Perguntou Angela que mostrava uma barriga de quatro meses. Ela era sua vizinha e era casada com Ben, assim como o marido ela era psicóloga.

- Estou fugindo do meu ex-noivo. - Ela falou recuperando o fôlego.

- Você devia levar isso pra justiça. - Ela respondeu com o a testa franzida.

- Eu sei! O negócio é achar um advogado de confiança. - Ela falou se encostando – Alguma sugestão? - Olhando para Angela que sorriu.

- Eu tenho uma amiga que vai adorar te ajudar.

E Angela estava certa. Leah Clearwater alem de ser excelente advogada, virou uma grande amiga de Bella. Ela era filha Harry Clearwater que era delegado de polícia, porém nunca tinha o conhecido, pois ele morava em Forks na cidade vizinha. No final das contas Mike tinha que ficar no mínimo duzentos metros de distância de Bella. Foi só ai que ele a deixou em paz.

- Alguém está devendo uma visita a uma certa família Black. - Billy falou sorrindo entrando na sala de Bella consequentemente tirando a mesma dos seus pensamentos.

- Me desculpe Billy, mas eu realmente não tive tempo. – Bella falou dando um sorriso de desculpa.

- Bom,agora nós vamos nos ver mais. - Ele disse sorrindo. O que deixou Bella desconfiada.

- Por que diz isso?

- Bella feche os olhos e imagina uma campanha para mim. - O que fez a sorrir e olhá-lo confusa.

- Como?

- Bom eu juntei nossos amigos Leah, Angela, Ben e outros que você não conhece e criei um projeto. - Bella se inclinou na cadeira interessada – Ele é basicamente para ajudarmos as pessoas que acordam em uma cama de hospital e não se lembram de nada. Principalmente aquelas pessoas que não tem ninguém.

- Eu gostei dessa idéia. - Ela se identificou o projeto, afinal nem todos tiveram alguém para ajudá-los, mesmo que esse alguém seja Mike, ela não podia negar que ele a fez ficar menos confusa em relação a tudo.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. - Billy continuou - Leah vai ver casos para usarmos de exemplo para o projeto ser aprovado. Há muitas crianças que perdem a memória e anos depois se lembram de suas famílias, mas a casos que a família ficou tanto tempo procurando que eles recorrem a polícia para ter certeza de que a história é verdadeira. Angela e Bem são excelentes psicólogos que lidaram com pessoas que sofrem do mal da amnésia e demoraram a encontrar eles mesmos. Nós obviamente vamos precisar de doações e ajuda por isso eu quero você para criar a campanha publicitária para projeto.

- Eu estou honrada. - Bella falou - Mas você quer criar uma organização para ajudar as pessoas que sofrem perda de memória?

- Sim, só que não é só para os desmemoriados. Também vamos ajudar as pessoas que tem problemas com a memória.

- Então eu me considero no projeto na parte de publicidade.

- Excelente, Edward quer se reunir conosco para um almoço de negócios - O nome fez Bella sentir algo estranho.

- Edward? - Ela perguntou curiosamente.

- Edward Cullen. - Ela sentiu uma dor de cabeça forte e um arrepio - Ele vai ser o patrocinador. Ele é um amigo meu.

- Por que nunca me falou? – Ela falou disfarçando a forte dor que sentia.

- É um amigo recente. O conheci há quatro meses atrás.

- Ah ta. - Bella falou não se interessando muito, sua cabeça estava doendo como nunca.

- Vou falar para Jessica comprar o remédio agora. - Ele falou pegando o telefone ligando para a assistente de Bella.

- Como sabe? - Bella falou apertando os lados da cabeça com as mãos.

- Eu sou médico, tenho olhos feitos para identificar qualquer tipo de dor que alguém tenha. - Ele falou sorrindo convencido.

- Você nem se acha, meu amigo. - Ela falou entediada - O que está me fazendo ter essa dor de cabeça?

- Algo está desencadeando sua memória. - Ele explicou sabiamente - Sua cabeça dói por que está tentado lembrar de algo antes de ter amnésia **(n/a: Eu não faço idéia se isso é verdade)**

- Isso é algo bom, não? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Se seu passado for algo lindo, sim é algo bom. - Bella pensou sobre isso e decidiu ver no que dava.

Um mês depois tinha que ir ao almoço de negócios com seus amigos, combinaram de se encontrar lá. Ao chegar ao restaurante esbarrou numa loira muito bonita que a olhou como se ela fosse um fantasma.

Era Tanya Denali. Ela olhou chocada para Bella que a olhava sem expressar nada. Será que ela sabia de algo?

- B-b-Bella? - Ela perguntou chocada.

- Você me conhece? - Bella a olhou curiosamente, não se lembrava dela.

- Ouvi falar. - Tanya sorriu docemente aliviada por Bella estar lá por acaso. Ela não se lembrava de nada - Meu nome é Tanya Denali, futuramente Cullen. - Ela falou convencida.

- Ah sim, você é a noiva do Cullen. - Bella sabia muito pouco sobre Edward Cullen, ela não tinha tempo para olhar nas colunas sociais, mas ele parecia ser importante - Eu sou Annabella Bittencourt.

O sorriso de Tanya vacilou ao ouvir o nome. Ela era a publicitária com quem Edward e os outros iriam se encontrar. Ela não podia deixar que Bella e Edward se vissem. Senão todos os seus planos não serviriam pra nada.

- Você veio se encontrar com meu noivo e os outros, não? – Ela falou encenando bem o papel de boa moça.

- Isso mesmo. - Bella respondeu sorrindo, algo em Tanya lhe soava falso, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com ela.

- Infelizmente o almoço não vai acontecer. - Tanya falou se fazendo de triste - Eu estava indo cancelar as reservas.

- Que pena! - Bella falou desapontada - Bom... Então eu vou embora, tchau Tanya. Foi um prazer te conhecer. - Bella falou dando um sorriso amigável e depois foi embora.

Tanya admitiu a si mesma a contragosto que Bella ficara mais bonita e elegante. Ainda era uma sem sal, porém atraia olhares por onde passava. Mais olhares que ela e isso a irritava muito. Pelo menos conseguiu se livrar dela naquele momento. Ao voltar à mesa falou para todos com um sorriso triste.

- Annabella não vem mais. Uma mulher veio dizer que ela não estava bem, por isso não pode comparecer. - Todos acenaram a cabeça em entendimento.

- Que pena, Billy. - Edward falou ao amigo - Você tinha elogiado muito Annabella.

- Eu verei o que aconteceu com ela depois. - Ele falou preocupado com Bella, a última vez que se viram ela começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Será que piorara?

- Bom não vamos deixar sua ausência interferir no almoço. - Edward respondeu alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Bella andava pelo shopping com a amiga Angela que não pode ir ao almoço por que estava cuidando de sua filha, Mary, de 8 meses.

- Então como foi o almoço? - Angela perguntou enquanto andava pelas vitrines.

- Não houve almoço. - Bella falou suspirando e depois acrescentou ao ver Angela a olhar curiosa - O almoço foi cancelado.

- Ben não me disse isso. - Angela falou confusa.

- Só me disseram quando eu cheguei ao restaurante. Foi a - Bella acrescentou numa voz afinada - Tanya Denali, futuramente Cullen. - Angela riu da imitação e perguntou.

- O que a fez não gostar de Tanya?

- A mulher parecia convencida só por que iria ganhar mais um nome. Era como se ela tivesse ganhado uma luta entre nós duas. Sério, foi bizarro. - As duas se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Sério, Bella. Você não sabe quem são os Cullen? - Angela perguntou surpresa pela amiga não ter ouvido falar deles.

- Só ouvi falar deles quando Billy me contou. - Bella falou dando de ombros, nunca se importara em ler as colunas sociais.

- Que Ben não me ouça, mas Edward Cullen é um pedaço mal caminho. - Angela falou sorrindo maliciosa - Porém desde o desaparecimento da esposa nunca se abriu para mulheres, foi uma surpresa ele aparecer noivo de Tanya há dois anos.

- Mas mesmo que o nome seja conhecido e poderoso. - Bella fez gestos para dar ênfase as suas palavras - Eu não acredito que isso defina uma pessoa, apenas mostra a importância de seus atos, mas no fim não é nada.

- Você fala isso por que não sabe se Annabella é seu nome de verdade, né? - Angela era uma das pessoas que conhecia toda a história de Bella desde que ela perdera a memória.

- Eu sinto que Annabella Bittencourt não é meu nome de verdade. Eu me sinto desconfortável com meu nome, sabe? Apenas com meu apelido eu me identifico. Isso me leva a crer que Mike mentiu, o que não me surpreenderia. Mas até descobrir quem sou eu vou usar Annabella.

- Então seu apelido deveria ser Bella. - Angela pensou um pouco e depois acrescentou - Talvez fosse derivado de Isabella.

- Eu gosto e não gosto desse nome. - Bella falou fazendo uma careta para entender suas emoções em relação ao nome - É muito confuso pra mim, Angela.

Então elas pararam na frente de uma loja de roupas para bebês.

- Bom, eu te deixo aqui. - Bella falou virando pra Angela e conseqüentemente ficando de costas para a vitrine.

- Não vai entrar comigo? - Angela fez um cara de tristeza.

- Angel, você sabe que compras não são comigo. - Bella falou sorrindo - Bom eu vou ver se tiro uns dias folga e vou para um SPA por isso não se espante se não me ver nos próximos dias.

- Vai ser bom pra você, amiga. - Elas se abraçaram, Angela entrou na loja e Bella acompanhou ela com a cabeça. De repente ela ouve:

- BELLA? - Ela vira a cabeça pros lados e depois vira para trás e vê que dentro da loja tem uma loira beijando um homem de cabelos cor de cobre. Ela se sentiu mal em ver aquilo e se vira para ir embora. Ela mal vira o rosto deles, por que estava com essa vontade de chorar?

Dois dias depois Billy pediu para se encontrar com ela em um café. Assim que se sentou à mesa Billy falou preocupado.

- O que a fez tão mal a ponto de faltar o almoço de negócios? - Ela o olhou confusa.

- O que?

- Por que faltou o almoço marcado pelo Edward? - Foi aí que Bella entendeu. Tanya havia mentido para ela. A fez faltar em um encontro de trabalho a toa. Mas por quê? O que fez a Tanya Denali para fazer isso com ela. Ela não sabia, mas isso fez com que Tanya não fosse digna de qualquer confiança por parte de Bella.

- Quem informou sobre meu estado? - Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Tanya Denali, a noiva de Edward, chegou a mesa dizendo que uma pessoa ao seu mando disse que você não poderia ir, pois não estava passando bem. - Isso fez Bella estreitar os olhos, Tanya Denali definitivamente estava em sua lista negra - O que aconteceu, Bella?

- Aconteceu que Tanya Denali acabou de se provar uma pessoa baixa que não merece a confiança de ninguém. - Bella viu o olhar descrente de Billy e lhe contou a história.

- Eu não acredito. - Ele falou bestificado depois de ouvir a história toda.

- Pode acreditar. - Bella falou tomando um gole de seu suco.

- Nós temos que falar com Edward e... - Mas ele foi cortado por Bella.

- Não faça nada.

- Por que? - Billy perguntou confuso.

- Vamos ver até onde ela vai. E eu também quero saber por que ela fez isso. - Bella falou olhando pro suco – Feito?

Billy suspirou e disse:

- Feito.

Os meses foram se passando e as reuniões foram acontecendo, mas Bella não comparecia pois Tanya havia ficado de organizar as reuniões então ou Bella não recebia o aviso de quando seria ou recebia o endereço errado. De qualquer forma um dia estava no escritório e Jessica falou que um homem chamado James Borelli queria falar com ela. Bella estranhou o nome, mas deixou entrar. James era um homem alto e bonito, era loiro e o cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Algo em seu rosto fez Bella não gostar dele.

- Olá, Srta. Bittencourt. Eu sou James Borelli. - Eles apertaram as mãos e Bella o convidou a se sentar.

- Então senhor... - Mas ela foi interrompida por James.

- Eu prefiro que me trate por James ou você.

- Tudo bem. James, o que o traz aqui? - Bella perguntou cruzando as mãos.

- Eu gostaria de contratá-la para criar uma campanha publicitária para minha empresa. - Ele olhou para ela avaliando-a, mas não encontrou nada em seu rosto – Só que minha empresa fica na Itália.

James completou sorrindo. Ele se perguntava o que Bella teria feito a Tanya Denali, a amiga de sua "companheira" Victoria, para a mesma lhe pedir para que afastasse ela o mais rápido possível do país.

Assim que James lhe fez a proposta o primeiro impulso de Bella foi dizer em alto e bom som "Não" mas se conteve. A segunda reação foi desconfiar daquilo, normalmente são subordinados que vem fazer uma proposta de trabalho e não o próprio dono. Ela sabia que era um publicitária talentosa, mas não ao ponto do dono de uma empresa vir da Itália para convidá-la. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: James tinha um outro motivo por trás da proposta de emprego.

- Bom... Isso é inesperado. - Ela sorriu amarelo - O que o levou a vir me fazer essa proposta?

- Falaram muito bem de você - Ele respondeu vago. Tanya não tinha lhe falado que a tal publicitária era gostosa. Ele já imaginava o que faria com ela na Itália.

- Será que eu poderia pensar na proposta e depois te responder? - Bella respondeu séria.

- É claro. - Ele respondeu sorrindo. "_Ela vai aceitar a proposta, só está fazendo doce"_ James pensou confiante. O que provava que de mulher ele não conhecia nada. Ele desconhecia o fato de que Bella nem pensara em aceitar o convite, ela apenas queria saber o que ele queria realmente. Ele também não sabia que enquanto traia sua companheira com outras mulheres, ela também o traia com outros. Ele na verdade pensava que ela era fiel a ele e isso o divertia muito, mas Victoria se divertia mais ao pensar que o chifrudo da historia era ele, pois ela escolhia as amantes dele, sem ele perceber. – Então eu já vou embora. Aqui está meu cartão para entrar em contato. - Ele falou entregando um cartão a Bella.

Ela esperou alguns minutos para sair da sala e ir falar com Jessica.

- O que o bonitão de olhos frios queria? - Jessica perguntou curiosa.

- Me fazer uma proposta de emprego. E isso inclui eu ir morar na Itália. - Bella falou torcendo a boca.

- E você vai? - Jessica perguntou assustada pela possibilidade de não ser assistente de Bella. A chefe era genial e ficara muito feliz quando se tornaram amigas.

- Não. E eu desconfio que ele não me fez a proposta de trabalho só por causa da minha competência.

- Como assim? - Jessica respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele tem outro motivo para querer me contratar, além do mais eu não gostei dessa idéia de ir para Itália.

- Talvez ele tenha ficado encantado com a embalagem. - Jessica falou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Se explique, Jess. - Bella falou curiosa.

- Bella, você é bonita. Um homem do porte dele deve ter todas mulheres que quer. - Bella realmente não tinha nada de feia. Ela tinha 1,68 de altura, longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados com cachos , uma pele branca, era dona de belos olhos castanho chocolate, o nariz era pequeno e levemente arrebitado e o corpo dela era o que toda mulher gostaria de ter.

- Eu ainda não acho que é só isso. - Bella falou mordendo o lábio pensativa. Então ela teve uma idéia - Jess liga pra Leah e depois transfere para minha sala.

- Ok. - Jessica respondeu procurando o telefone de Leah.

Dez minutos depois Bella estava ao telefone com Leah.

- Algum problema com você, Bella? - Leah perguntou.

- Não, na verdade eu queria que você me ajudasse.

- O que foi?

- Eu preciso achar alguma conexão de James Borelli com Tanya Denali.

- O que está havendo? - Leah perguntou enquanto procurava o nome no computador.

- Eu tenho um palpite. - Bella falou mordendo os lábios. Ela pediu isso para a amiga por que ela era ótima em pesquisas.

- Achei. – Leah falou olhando para tela do laptop. - Parece que a namorada de James é amiga de Tanya Denali.

- Eu sabia! - Bella exclamou.

- Dá para explicar ou ta difícil? - Leah falou impaciente.

- Esse homem veio aqui na agência me oferecendo emprego no exterior.

- E como suspeitou de Tanya?

- Ela por algum motivo me quer longe. Pensa comigo ela frequenta a alta sociedade, James também. Não fica difícil de imaginar isso.

- Faz sentido. - Leah falou e depois acrescentou curiosa. - O que fez a ela, Bella?

- Eu adoraria saber. - Bella falou suspirando.

- Já pensou que vocês se conheceram antes de você perder a memória?

- Já pensei nisso sim. - Bella então se lembrou de como ela ficou no restaurante e pelo nome que chamou. - No restaurante ela me chamou de Bella e depois disse que tinha ouvido falar de mim.

- Talvez Mike não tenha mentido sobre o nome "Bella".

- Estou cansada disso, Leah. Ando sobrecarregada no trabalho, eu vou tirar uns dias de folga que eu deveria ter tirado alguns meses antes.

- Faz isso. Dá pra sentir o seu cansaço pela voz. – Leah respondeu e depois perguntou – Bella, como anda o projeto de publicidade para a nossa campanha?

- Anda as mil maravilhas. - Bella sorriu por terem desviado para um assunto leve. Falar que supostamente ela tinha outra vida fazia seu estomago revirar, é claro que gostaria de se lembrar de quem era, mas tudo tinha seu tempo. - Billy aprovou tudo que viu até agora.

- Você vai a reunião em dezembro? - Leah perguntou.

- Hã?

- Não recebeu o convite? - Leah falou sarcasticamente.

- Não – Bella respondeu no mesmo tom - Poderia me falar do que se trata?

- Bom nosso bom feitor o Sr. Cullen, Edward para os íntimos, ou seja, eu e todos no projeto menos você. - Leah falou provocando Bella.

- Leah, não enrola. - Bella falou impaciente.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Então Edward planejo que todos nos reuníssemos na mansão dele em Forks, durante uma semana. Para uma confraternização ou algo do gênero. E vai ser em dezembro para que todos possam comparecer, sem exceção. Eu acho na minha humilde opinião que isso foi uma indireta para um certo alguém.

- Leah, você tem sorte de estarmos conversando pelo telefone, se fosse ao vivo você nem poderia repetir a dose da noite passada. - Bella falou abrindo um sorriso no final da frase.

- Repetir dose? - Leah falou confusa.

- É... Com o cara que você transou ontem a noite. - Bella sorriu abertamente.

No outro lado da linha se fez silêncio. Bella teve que colocar a mão sobre o fone para abafar a sua risada.

- Sua macumbeira, como descobriu? - Leah perguntou indignada.

- Você parece está vendo passarinhos, pela voz. Isso sem falar que está com humor suficiente para gozar com minha cara, ops! Você já gozou e foi ontem, né? - Bella ouviu o gritinho histérico de Leah e não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Meu Deus está tão evidente? - Ela perguntou chocada.

- Você nem faz idéia. - Bella respondeu divertida.

- Foi por isso que minha secretária me olhou sorrindo hoje. - Ela falou como se tivesse descoberto a cura de uma doença.

- Você é única, Leah. - Bella falou rindo – Bom agora eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, depois nos falamos, ok?

- Ok, tchau Belinha. - E assim desligaram o telefone.

Bella chegou primeiro que Jessica da hora do almoço, então teve que correr para atender o telefone na sua sala.

- Alo? - Bella disse ofegante.

- Olá, eu gostaria de falar com Annabella Bittencourt.

- É ela mesma.

- _É ela mesma. - _Bella ouviu a mulher sussurrar para alguém e essa pessoa responde _"Fala logo sua lerda" _- Oi! Aqui é Lauren Mallory, a secretaria de Edward Cullen.

- Você quer falar da reunião que acontecerá em dezembro? - Bella falou cansada, ela identificara a outra voz, era Tanya Denali provavelmente usaria a pobre secretaria para impedi-la de ir ao encontro.

- É isso mesmo. Acon... – Mas Bella a interrompeu.

- Eu gostaria de avisar de que não estou disponível no mês de dezembro por isso não vou participar da reunião, tenha uma boa tarde. - Então Bella desligou o telefone. Ela estava tão cansada que não gostaria de ficar uma semana na mesma mansão que Tanya, ela literalmente não estava disposta a aquentar as tramóias de Tanya. Por isso preferiu não ir.

Bella ficou tão focada que nem se quer teve tempo de pedir a merecida folga. No fim ela não percebeu os dias passando e quando deu por si, era final de novembro e suas férias tinham começado.

Em uma manhã de quinta feira, ela ouve batidas na sua porta. Era Billy.

- Um Edward mal-humorado me falou que você não vai na confraternização.

- Eu estou exausta, Billy. – Bella falou se jogando no sofá.

- É... Você ta acabada mesmo.

- Acha mesmo que quero aguentar uma semana com Tanya armando algo contra mim? - Billy apenas suspira sabia que era verdade.

- Olha, todos nós iremos sábado e ficaremos até segunda.

- Nessa segunda?

- Não a segunda depois dessa. - Billy respondeu - Se quiser ir, arrume suas malas e vá para esse endereço. - Ele colocou um papel em cima da mesa de centro.

- Billy... - Bella gemeu contra o travesseiro do sofá.

- Calma! É só para o caso de você mudar de idéia e ir. - Billy falou sorrindo – Bom, eu tenho que ir, por que Sarah deve estar tendo um treco tentado arrumar as malas, tchau Bella.

- Tchau. - Ela respondeu.

Ela ficou até sexta-feira pensando no assunto. Ela terminou sentada no chão de sua varanda com um copo de vinho apreciando a vista da cidade a noite. _"Meu Deus_" ela pensou "_Estou fugindo de Tanya como uma covarde. Essa não sou eu_" ela franziu a testa tentando relembrar de tudo no único encontro com Tanya.

"_-B-b-Bella?" – _Ela a tinha chamado pelo apelido. Ela conhecia Bella muito antes do que ela se lembrava. Mike não mentira sobre o nome "Bella", então toda a historia contada por Mike até aí batia, já que Tanya a chamou pelo apelido, "_Ela parecia ter levado um belo susto ao me ver_" Bella constatou ao se lembrar da palidez do rosto de Tanya. "_O que eu fiz a Tanya para ela me prejudicar a esse ponto?_" Essa era uma pergunta que não sai da cabeça de Bella.

Então ela olhou para a mesinha de centro e caminhou até lá. Ela pegou o endereço da mansão em Forks e refletiu por longos minutos.

- Quer saber? - Ela murmurou para si mesma - Eu vou a confraternização.

**Fim do capitulo 3**

**N/A: Vocês devem estar se pergutando por que eu postei um novo capitulo _dois dias_ depois do novo capitulo, sendo que eu costumo demorar milenios para postar um novo. A resposta é simples: EU PASSEI DIRETO!! Tipo tava eu andado pelo corredor da escola como se tivesse indo para morte, vejo _três vezes_ só pra ter certeza do resultado, e quando voltou só falta eu dar cambalhotas de alegria. Puts! Eu achei que ia ter que fazer recuperação u.u, se bem que eu acho isso todo ano u_u'. Bom isso não vem ao caso, a coisa é que eu estou feliz e de ferias!! Por isso, eu resolvi acabar com a tristeza do capitulo passado.**

**E ai? O que acharam? O capitulo está maior que o segundo  
**

**Mandem reviews, pelo menos digam "Gostei, posta mais!" ou só mandem uma carinha feliz, ex: "*----*" não dificil, não mata, e acelera o tempo de post**

**Agradeçam tambem a Angel, minha companheira do peito, por corrigir o capitulo tão rapido**

**Uma ultima coisa: Alguem ai ja viu Moulin Rouge?**

**Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews**

**Até**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: Passem no meu perfil para conferir as duas capas que eu fiz, e se quiser mandar uma fique a vontade ;D**

**No proximo capitulo: _Seis anos depois... (Edward)_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Seis anos depois...(Edward)**

Um sério Edward Cullen analisava os papeis em sua mesa quando foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. Atendeu sem olhar o visor

-Alo?- Sua voz ficara um pouco mais grossa com o passar dos anos e tinha uma barba por fazer que o deixava mais charmoso

-_ Temos a nossa publicitária, Edward_- Exclamou um feliz Billy Black

- Quem é?- Edward perguntou distraído

-_ Bella!-_ Edward travou a mandíbula, aquele nome lhe trazia lembranças boas e ruins-_ O nome completo é Annabella Bittencourt_

- Eu nunca ouvi falar- Edward falou relaxando

-_Ela nunca fez trabalhos para alguma empresa em Forks, apenas de Port Angeles pra cima mas eu te garanto que ela é uma das melhores publicitária da agencia dela_

- Faça o que achar certo, eu sei que você sempre acerta- Edward respondeu sorrindo de leve, conhecerá Billy alguns meses atrás e se tornaram grandes amigos

_- Eu preciso de suas aprovações, senhor patrocinador-_ Billy disse em um tom exagerado, o que fez Edward girar os olhos

- Ok! Avisou há ela do almoço marcado para daqui um mês?

_-Avisei, bom eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau_

-Tchau- Edward colocou o celular na mesa e parou para refletir. Desde que Bella foi seqüestrada nunca mais foi o mesmo, se tornará mais sério e para se fugir de tudo começara a correr, dava tudo de si em suas corridas matinais, também fazia exercícios em sua sala de academia, por isso ficou mais musculoso e acabava passava uma imagem de um homem poderoso o que intimidava nas negociações.

Mas apesar de se torna mais frio, para sua filha era um pai carinhoso e dava á ela todo amor que alguém poderia ter de um pai, ele tinha certeza de que sua filha era feliz com ele e toda sua família e a família de Bella mas sabia que ela sentia falta dá mãe. Foi por isso que pediu Tanya em casamento, na verdade não sentia nada por ela. Parecia que Bella havia levado qualquer chance dele se apaixonar novamente.

Mesmo tendo passado seis anos, o amor dele por ela só aumentará. Tanya era incrivelmente sedutora e faria qualquer homem enlouquecer mas ela não tinha o mesmo efeito nele. Ele a achava meio fútil porém ela cuidou de Rennesme junto com as outras mulheres quando ele estava em choque pelo desaparecimento.

Ele tentará seguir em frente como todos o aconselhavam, menos Rose e Alice, a única ali era Tanya e ela estranhamente parecia a candidata perfeita. Ele transará com ela e foi nessa época que ele perceberá (com um pânico misturado com felicidade) que jamais teria com outra o que teve com Bella. Edward perceberá tambem que a diferença entre Tanya e Bella era que com Tanya era puramente carnal, com Bella envolvia muito mais que isso.

Edward se encostou na cadeira de escritório suspirando frustrado. Ele não gostava de comparar as pessoas, achava que cada um é cada um mas era inevitável comparar as duas e percebia que Bella sempre ganharia. Ela era doce, bem humorada e conseguia ser misteriosa quando queria, enquanto Tanya era meio histérica, vivia com suas irritantes dietas e não tinha muito assunto com ele.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar que antes de conhecer Bella, jurava de pé junto que não iria se casar cedo, agora seis anos depois era casado com uma filha linda e com a esposa, o amor de sua vida, desaparecida. Ele fora sortudo em encontrar Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo fora incrivelmente azarado ao se ver sem ela.

-Edward, meu amor- Tanya entrou sem mais nem menos

- Eu já falei para não entrar desse jeito, Tanya- Edward falou sério

- Desculpe, amor- Ela falou numa voz doce e depois sorriu inocentemente- Eu trouxe uns

folhetos para você dar uma olhada - Ela falou integrando os folhetos para ele

-Colégio interno na França?- Edward perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas- Para quem?

-Para Rennesme, obvio- Ela respondeu revirando os olhos

-Como assim obvio, Tanya? Eu não vou mandar minha filha para um colegio interno- Edward disse em um tom intimidador

-Querido, ela precisa de uma educação impecável- Tanya falou se sentando na cadeira de visitantes. Ela estava entusiasmada em fazer Rennesme ficar o mais longe possível deles, nunca gostará daquela pirralha, era parecida demais com a mãe – Ela tem que ser a mais fina de toda alta sociedade afinal é sua filha

- Rennesme já é educada dessa maneira aqui a diferença é que aqui ela conta comigo e toda a família dela. E além disso eu não preciso que minha filha seja a mais fina dá alta sociedade, ela só precisa ser ela mesma, com a educação ensinada por mim - Ele falou em um tom que dava a fim discussão

Tanya suspirou cansada, ela teria que reverte essa situação depois do casamento

-Bom eu só passei aqui pra isso- Ela falou se levantando e percebeu que Edward também estava de saída – Onde vai?

- Negócios - Ele falou com uma voz inexpressiva e se dirigiu para porta – Até logo

Ele mentira para Tanya na verdade iria pegar Rennesme na escola e passear com Alice que tinha dado a luz a três meses a um menino chamado David

-Papai- Rennesme gritou pulando no pai

-Oi, minha filha- Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e depois a pós no chão –Vamos?

-Tchau Nessie- Um garoto moreno de 8 anos disse para Rennesme com um enorme sorriso

-Tchau Jake- Ela respondeu sorrindo e ficando corada

Edward olhou para cena com as sobrancelhas erguidas e pensou _"Meu Deus! Eu pensei que só me preocuparia com isso daqui alguns anos. Tudo bem, relaxa Edward seja um bom pai e descubra a ficha do garoto", _por alguma razão ele não sentiu ciúme de pai, achou bonitinho a filha ter "amizades" mas achava o garoto um pouco velho, agora ele sabe pelo que Charlie passou com Bella quando eles anunciaram o casamento

-Quem era o garoto que se despediu de você que se atendia pelo nome de Jake?- Ele perguntou a filha no carro

-Era o Jake - Ela sorriu mostrando as janelinhas nos dentes

-Nessie?

-Um apelido que ele me deu- Ela falou e Edward pensou no apelido pensativo

-Eu gostei, vou passar a chama-lá assim, ok?

-Adorei, pai- Ela falou animada- Vai demorar muito?

-Calma, já estamos chegando

Dali alguns minutos eles chegaram no restaurante, onde tinha combinado de se encontrar com Alice

-Até que fim- Alice disse assim que viu eles- David está louco para ver o primo que é mais tio e a prima de segundo grau

- Nessie ficou enrolando na porta se despedindo de Jake- Edward olhou para filha sorrindo divertido e a viu corar _"Igual a mãe"_ ele pensou,adorava algumas semelhanças de Bella com Rennesme

-Nessie?- Alice perguntou com um enorme sorriso e com uma sobrancelha erguida

-Apelido que ele deu e que eu vou adotar- Edward respondeu

-Eu também gostei- Alice falou pensativa- E Nessie, querida, eu te aconselho a ir dá umas bitocas no garoto e não deixar Edward ver- Ela falou piscando e depois apontou para Edward que congelara no lugar

-Bitocas?- A voz dele saiu incredulá

-Ed,Ed. Sua filha está crescendo- Alice falou se divertindo com a cara de Edward

-Mas ela tem seis anos, filha espera mais alguns anos e depois você ataca quem quiser-

Edward disse a filha

-De tudo que vocês falaram, eu não entendi nada- Nessie falou olhando confusa para os dois- O que é "bitota"?

- Daqui alguns anos nós falamos disso - Edward falou antes de Alice, que sorriu e fingiu

trancar a boca com uma chave e depois jogar fora

O garçom chegou e fez os pedidos, o almoço passou tranqüilo e depois eles foram passear no parque ali perto. Nessie ficou brincando no parquinho enquanto Edward e Alice tomavam sorvete na sombra junto com David no carrinho.

- Edward, eu vou ser direta- Alice disse de repente séria - Faz dois anos que isso ta entalado.

-Fale então

-Eu não acho que você deva se casar com Tanya- Edward a olhou surpreso

-Por que?

-Você não a ama, eu não vejo **aquele** brilho no seu olhar, sabe?Eu acho que se não a ama só vai trazer sofrimento a todos

-Mas Nessie precisa de uma mãe- Edward respondeu olhando para filha

- E ela tem- Alice respondeu, engoliu a seco e continuou- Bella está viva, eu tenho certeza

- Eu também mas...

-Sem mas- Alice o cortou- Apenas pense no que eu te disse

Nessie se aproximou e sentou no colo do pai

-Papai, eu posso ver?- Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. Edward sorriu para ela, sabia exatamente ao que se referia então afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões dá camisa e de lá puxou um cordão com um anel pendurado – Ele é tão lindo- Nessie murmurou maravilhada com o anel que Edward deu a Bella

- Eu me lembro do dia em que a vovó deu esse anel a você – Alice comentou olhando o anel e depois acrescentou sorrindo- Eu me lembro que fiquei chateada, sempre quis esse anel

- Eu também me lembro- Edward respondeu sorrindo- Você ficou no quarto o dia todo chorando e só saiu de lá quando vovó foi conversa com você, aliais o ela disse que a fez mudar de idéia? Por que quando você saiu de lá olhou pra mim sorrindo

- Você sabe que vovó tinha um ótimo sexto sentido, não? – Alice o respondeu com uma pergunta

-Sim, ela adivinha as coisas de uma maneira extraordinária

- Então, ela me perguntou se eu queria que você fosse feliz e eu logicamente respondi que sim. Então ela me falou que decidiu dar esse anel pra você não por que é o mais velho, nem por ser o preferido e nem nada disso. Ela o escolheu por que acreditava que você viveria um amor tão grande que nada impediria, mesmo que fossem contra... O anel simboliza o amor- Alice falou olhando para o anel e depois seus olhos vagaram para o horizonte- Você sabe como os nossos avós sofreram para conseguir se casarem,né?

- É claro, vovô era rico enquanto vovó era apenas uma empregada. Ele tinha voltado da faculdade...- Ele começou a frase sorrindo de leve

-E ouviu o piano sendo tocado- Alice completou-Então ele descobriu que era nossa avó

- E foi amor a primeira vista – Eles completaram se olhando

- Eu lembro quando vovó contava essa historia- Edward comentou depois de alguns instantes

- Vovô se encantou por ela, mas a família era contra por ela ser pobre. No meio das brigas eles se encontravam escondidos e namoravam, então decidiram casar nosso avô com uma dama dá cidade. Depois de muita discussão a nossa família deu duas opções a ele ou se casava, ou iria trabalhar na capital. Nosso avô escolheu trabalhar, então pouco ante de ir ele deu esse anel a vovó com a promessa de que ele voltaria e para que ela nunca se esquecesse do amor dele. Anos depois ele enriqueceu com seu trabalho fundou os negócios da nossa família e voltou para pedir a mão dá talentosa pianista Margaret, nossa avó.

- E eles foram felizes até o ultimo dia- Edward murmurou com frio na barriga e uma enorme vontade de chorar, a historia era meio parecida com a sua e Bella, só que Bella não voltou até hoje - Eu não sabia da historia inteira

-Vovó me contou a historia toda para eu entender o significado do anel- Alice falou sorrindo e depois olhou com intensidade para Edward- É por isso que eu acredito que Bella está viva. Eu não só sinto, pode parecer loucura mas... Essa historia é parecida com de vocês de certa forma, a diferença é que não foi a família que separou. Foi um triste acontecimento e esse anel significa que você não deve desistir de seu amor, mesmo com todos dizendo para desistir

-Eu também sinto isso- Edward falou com a voz meio embriagada

-Então por que vai ser casar com tia _Tanya_, papai?- Nessie perguntou confusa e falou o nome

Tanya com uma ponta de raiva

-Por que você precisa de uma mãe, mesmo que a sua esteja viva. Ela infelizmente não está aqui- Edward falou olhando a para filha

-Pai...- Nessie falou com os olhos se enchendo de água- Eu quero a minha mãe, Bella. Não minha tia Tanya, não se casa com ela por mim- Ela falou derramando duas lagrimas

-Calma, filha- Edward disse abraçando a filha

- Edward, ela está certa. Não se case por Nessie, aliais não se case. Você não ama Tanya e alem do mais você já **é **casado- Alice falou segurando o braço do primo

-Então você não quer uma nova mãe?- Edward perguntou para Nessie

-Eu só aceito **minha **mãe- Nessie respondeu com a carinha inchada e dando destaque a palavra "minha"

* * *

- O que vai fazer Edward?- Alice perguntou assim que Nessie se afastou para comprar sorvete

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Tanya gosta de mim,e eu acho que Nessie precisa de uma mãe que esteja presente - Edward falou passando a mão no cabelo

- Faça como vovó dizia "Ouça o que seu coração quer"- Alice aconselhou

- Ele não quer se casar com Tanya- Edward falou soltando um suspiro

-Então não a mais do que falar- Alice falou dando de ombros

Depois disso eles se conversaram mais um pouco e foram embora. Edward deixou Nessie na casa dá tia e foi para o trabalho. As semanas se passaram e quando viu, havia se passado um mês e o dia marcado para o almoço chegará. Ele levou Tanya, ele ainda não tinha certeza se acabava com o noivado, ela tinha apoiado ele durante todo esse tempo e foi realmente boa com ele. Ele não queria que ela sofresse mas ele sabia que seria necessário acabar com isso. Então quase todos estavam lá, só faltava a publicitária a quem Billy elogiará tanto

-Com licença eu vou a toalete- Tanya falou se levantando

- Como anda as coisas, Edward?- Billy perguntou olhando para Tanya. Ele sabia do dilema interno de Edward e achava que ele deveria acabar com o noivado

- Vou termina, só me resta planeja tudo para não doer muito nela

- Você deve sentir que tem uma grande divida com ela para não querer magoa-la como sabe que é impossível não acontecer

-Eu tenho sim, foi ela que me apoio na época que Bella...- Mas ele não terminou a frase porque viu Tanya se aproxima bem pálida

-Annabella não vem mais. Uma mulher veio dizer que ela não estava bem, por isso não pode comparecer- Todos acenaram a cabeça em entendimento

- Que pena,Billy- Edward falou ao amigo- Você tinha elogiado muito Annabella

-Eu verei o que aconteceu com ela depois- Ele falou preocupado com Bella, a ultima vez que se viram ela começou a sentir dor de cabeçá que piorará?

-Bom não vamos deixar sua ausência interferir no almoço- Edward respondeu alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem- Leah como anda as coisas

- Eu achei vários casos e conversei com algumas pessoas que estão interessadas nesse projeto- Leah falou sorrindo a todos

Enquanto todos conversavam, Edward perguntou a Tanya

-Está se sentindo bem?- Tanya olhou pra ele como se tivesse sido arrancada de outro mundo

-Estou ,por que?

-Estava pálida quando chegou a mesa- Edward se justificou dando de ombros

-Não é nada- Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso era o mais falso possível. Tanya estava furiosa, ela não podia deixar que Bella e Edward se encontrassem. Então lhe veio uma idéia que a fez sorrir com uma pinta de malicia

Depois do almoço Tanya e Edward se encaminharam para o shopping, tinha combinado se encontrar com Alice em uma loja de roupas para bebês

-Edward, será que eu poderia organizar os encontros dos participantes do projeto?

- É claro- Edward respondeu lhe dirigindo um sorriso não muito sincero

-Obrigada- Ela sorriu com felicidade por pelo menos ter como impedir que Bella chegue ao

Edward por enquanto, ela precisava de um plano para afastá-la do país se possível

Edward não estava interessado nos motivos de Tanya querer organizar. Ele tinha decido termina com ela, mas seria de um jeito que a não magoa-se tanto, ele devia isso a ela. Chegaram a loja e Tanya foi se fingir de boa moça e que se importava com crianças, escolhendo roupas para David com Alice.

Edward logo ficou entediado e ficou de frente a vitrine,olhando distraído a movimentação. Até que ele viu duas mulheres parando na frente dá loja, não se importou muito apenas ficou observando por que não tinha o que fazer, elas conversaram por algum tempo e depois a que estava o carrinho de bebê se despediu, foi nesse momento que ele viu mais ou menos o perfil dá mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e por impulso gritou

-BELLA?- Ele viu que a moça se sobressaltara e olhar pros lados e depois quando ia ser virar para vitrine...

-Meu amor – Tanya chega do nada e dá um beijo nele, o que o pega totalmente de surpresa, por isso acabou ficando alguns segundos sem reação depois afastou Tanya e olhou para vitrine- O que foi, Ed?- Tanya pergunta inocentemente, ela havia visto Bella, por isso atacou Edward na hora que ela ia virar para vitrine

-Eu...- Ele olhou para vitrine mas a mulher não estava mais lá- Nada, por que me beijou do nada?

-Me deu vontade- Ela falou sorrindo amarelo

-Há ta...- _"Eu definitivamente tenho que acabar com esse noivado"_pensou Edward, ele tinha quase certeza de que aquela mulher era Bella, mas se ela estava solta por que ela não procurou ele? O que estava acontecendo?

Ele deixou de lado esse pensamento e se concentrou nas pessoas ali. A parti daquele dia ele tentava termina com Tanya, mas sempre acontecia algo e o impedia. Enquanto isso as reuniões aconteciam e nada de Annabella, ele ainda não tinha conhecido a mulher que cuidaria da publicidade. O engraçado é que os participantes que a conheciam pareciam saber o que acontecia, mas não falavam com ele

Com o passar do tempo ele ficou mais curioso para conhecer Annabella que preferia ser chamada de "Bella". E ele também ficou amigo de todos na campanha e adorava participar do projeto. Ele se sentia bem ajudando alguém.

Enquanto isso Tanya fazia o possível e o impossível para deixar Bella longe das reuniões. Ela tinha raiva de Billy por criar esse projeto, ela tinha raiva dos participantes. Ela tinha ódio por esse projeto pois ela achava que era besteira as pessoas se ajudarem, para ela cada um tinha que se virar, se não nascia rico se virava e que fosse esperto para enriquecer.

Mas ela sentia ódio e raiva por Bella, a extensão da raiva dela superava qualquer raiva ou ódio que ela sentia pelo projeto e seus participantes. Ela queria o fim de Bella, não importa como. Tanya sempre foi rica, esperta e linda, ela sempre teve o que quis até chegar Bella e pegar o único homem com quem Tanya queria casar: Edward Cullen.

Quando conheceu Isabella Swan, teve vontade de rir dela, ela queria trabalhar, ter filhos e ser feliz, não se importava com as classes sociais das pessoas, não se importava com luxo e nem se quer com dinheiro. Tanya era o completamente o oposto, tudo que ela queria era ficar sem fazer nada, filhos? Nunca! Jamais iria querer estragar seu belo corpo e na opinião dela as pessoas que realmente tem importância se vê pelo número de zeros na conta bancaria.

Tanya passou meses pensando em como afastar Bella da vida dela. Então lhe veio na cabeça o companheiro trouxa de sua amiga Victoria, James Borelli.

- Que bom te ver ,Tanya- James se sentou com um sorriso malicioso

-Igualmente, James – Ela já havia se divertido com James na Italia, sua amiga Victoria aconselhou ela a procurar ele por ser uma "diversão com 100% de aprovação" e pelo o que ela constatou era a mais pura verdade

- O que quer de mim? - James perguntou depois de (joguinhos de sedução) conversarem um pouco

- Quero que ofereça emprego para Annabella Bittencourt fora do pais

- Você sabe que eu...- James começou a falar mas Tanya interrompeu

- Você será bem recompensado – Tanya sorriu provocante e James respondeu com o mesmo sorriso

-Por que não?- Digamos que a recompensa de James foi uma noite bem quente no seu quarto de hotel na (nada pura) doce companhia de Tanya

Mesmo que James tivesse aceitado, Tanya tinha mais uma reunião para impedir que Bella fosse. Ela descobriu isso no dia seguinte em uma das reuniões na empresa

- Bom para finalizar, eu quero propor uma reunião de confraternização na minha casa na primeira semana de dezembro- Edward falou com um sorriso amigável- Para que todos possam relaxar e se conhecerem melhor

-É uma ótima idéia, Edward. Mas poderíamos levar alguém?- Leah perguntou

- A idéia é essa, levem suas famílias minha casa é enorme e um pouco afastada da cidade,

então haverá espaço- Edward respondeu tranqüilo enquanto ao seu lado Tanya disfarçava toda a raiva no doce sorriso que dirigia a todos

- Então está feito – Billy disse assim que todos concordaram, animados, com a idéia.

- Só uma coisa eu quero **todos** nessa reunião já que todos concordaram- Edward destacou a palavra "todos" , dando uma indireta bem direta de que queria conhecer Annabella

Ao ouvir isso Tanya ficou em alerta e viu que algumas pessoas mudaram as expressões faciais. Ela tinha que fazer Bella não ir a essa reunião.

Algum dias depois, durante uma manhã, ela recebeu um telefonema de James, dizendo que Bella pediu um tempo para pensar, porém ele tinha quase certeza de que ela aceitaria. Tanya acabou acreditando apesar de saber do quanto James era estúpido.

Mas mesmo que Bella tivesse aceitado o emprego, Tanya tinha que impedi-la de ir à reunião. Tanya já sabia o que iria fazer em relação a isso, ela simplesmente faria a secretaria de Edward desmarca a reunião com a Bella.

- Lauren. – Tanya se aproximou da secretaria que se encolheu levemente.

-Sim- Lauren respondeu imediatamente. Tudo que Lauren queria era que Tanya a deixa-se em paz, mas isso parecia ser impossível

- Eu quero que ligue par Annabella Bittencourt e diga que á reunião de dezembro foi adiada por tempo indeterminado.- Tanya falou entregando um papel com o numero de telefone par Lauren que prontamente começou a digitar no telefone

-_Alo?-_ Uma mulher atendeu aparentemente ofegante

-Ola, eu gostaria de falar com Annabella Bittencourt – Lauren pediu formamente

-_É ela mesma- _Bella respondeu

-_É ela mesma- _Lauren sussurrou para Tanya que respondeu grosseiramente

-Fala logo sua,lerda

- Oi! Aqui é Lauren Mallory, a secretaria de Edward Cullen

_-Você quer falar dá reunião que acontecerá em dezembro_?-Ela disse sendo direta

-É isso mesmo. Acon... – Lauren ia começar a falar do adiamento mas foi interrompida

-Eu gostaria que avisar de que não estou disponível no mês de dezembro por isso não vou participar dá reunião, tenha uma boa tarde- E logo depois a mulher desligou o telefone, Lauren ficou feliz de não ter que mentir

-O que ela disse? – Tanya perguntou impaciente quando Lauren colocou o telefone no gancho

- Que ela não vai poder ir- Lauren respondeu rápido e claro

- Ótimo - Tanya respondeu com um grande sorriso de satisfação

- Tanya?- Edward falou surpreso ao sair do elevador e dar de cara com a noiva e a secretaria- Você chegou mais cedo

- Desculpe querido, eu estava curiosa sobre o que queria falar comigo- Tanya respondeu com o tom de voz inocente e carinhoso. "_Ou ela é bipolar, ou é uma ótima atriz"_ esse foi o pensamento de Lauren que olhava a cena descrente

- Então vamo...- Edward começou a frase mas interrompeu por causa do toque de celular- Alô?

_-Desculpe incomodar... É o Sr. Cullen?Pai de Rennesme Cullen?_

-Sim sou eu- Edward fraziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de preocupação

_- Aqui é a professora dela. Sua filha não está passando bem, poderia busca-lá?_- A professora perguntou

-É claro, eu já estou a caminho- Ele falou rápido e desligou o celular- Lauren cancele meus compromissos para hoje e Tanya...Podemos deixar a conversa para mais tarde?

-É claro mas...O que houve?- Ela perguntou enquanto Edward esperava o elevador

- Problemas- Edward respondeu frio a Tanya e logo depois entrou no elevador, não dando chances de Tanya falar algo mais. Edward não queria Tanya por perto, por que sabia que a filha não gostava muito dela.

Enquanto isso Lauren mordia fortemente os lábios para não rir dá cara de tacho de Tanya, que olhava a porta do elevador em choque "_É por isso que eu sou fã de Edward Cullen"_ Lauren pensou e logo depois acrescentou _"O que vou vestir no encontro com Tyle hoje?"_

Tanya foi (fulá da vida) para a casa de Edward espera-lo para ter a tal conversa, ela achava que ele queria falar algo sobre o encontro que ocorrerá em dezembro ou algo do gênero. Enquanto Edward levava a filha ao hospital, eles só saíram de lá na hora do almoço, Nessie aparentemente tinha comido algo que lhe fez mal, pelo resto dá tarde Edward ficou com a filha e decidiu deixa-lá na casa de Rose pois ele queria ela longe da conversa que ele teria com Tanya

Ao chegar em casa Edward retirou a gravata, o terno e dobrou as mangas até o cotovelo. Respirou fundo, aquela seria uma conversa difícil.

-Tanya!- Ele a chamou na sala de estar

- Edward você demorou demais!- Tanya entrou na sala furiosa- Até onde eu saiba sua filha não morreu, então você não tem direito de me deixar plantada no meio do corredor lá na empresa, sabe a vergonha que passei ao me deixar sem mais sem menos?

-Tanya, fique quieta e senta- Edward falou em um tom um tanto cortante

-Como é que é?- Ela falou surpresa

-Você não é surda- Edward respondeu impaciente

Ela se sentou e ficou olhando para ele sem a menor expressão mas por dentro gritava de ódio

-Tanya eu vou ser direto- Edward falou olhando para ela nos olhos- Eu quero acabar com o noivado

Tanya olhou em choque para ele. Depois de alguns instantes ela se recuperou e serrou fortemente os dentes

-Não me entenda mal, mas eu não quero que ninguém sofra e é justamente isso que vai acontecer se prosseguirmos com isso e...- Ele se interrompeu ao ver Tanya se levantar e andar para a mesa

-Você a viu não foi?- Ela perguntou em tom baixo e depois gritou- FOI ELA , NÃO FOI?

-O que?- Edward ficou completamente confuso, ao que Tanya se referia?- De quem está falando? Eu vi quem?

Tanya percebeu que tinha se enganado, ele não sabia nada de Bella...Então por que ele queria termina com o noivado?

-Por que você vai acabar com isso, Edward?- Ela perguntou se desviando das perguntas dele- Por que vai acabar com a nossa historia?

-Por que não a como acabar algo que não começou ,Tanya- Edward disse sério– Eu não a amo, se nos casarmos só vai trazer sofrimento a todos, entenda

-Mas nós somos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu sou tudo aquilo que um homem quer, eu sou perfeita

-Eu não quero perfeição Tanya. Eu quero alguem, de verdade sem ilusões da realidade, não alguem que dá um ataque por engorda uma grama- Ele se bateu por falar demais, então acrescentou rapidamente- Por favor, entenda

- EU NÃO QUERO ENTENDER NADA!!- Ela gritou e começou a jogar objetos na parede

-PARA COM ISSO- Edward teve que gritar e se desviar de um vaso – VAI ACABAR SE MACHUCANDO

- EU QUERO VOCÊ- Tanya gritava fora de controle- EU FIZ TUDO PARA TE-LO,**TUDO**. E VOCÊ ME RECOMPENSA TERMINANDO O NOIVADO?

-O que está havendo aqui?- A governanta chega a sala e vê Tanya atirando objetos para todos os lados, enquanto Edward se abaixava se protegendo

- NADA QUE TE INTERESSA SUA VELHA ENCALHADA- Tanya gritou feroz para a governanta

- Virgem santíssima - Uma empregada chegou – A senhorita não aprendeu a respeitar os mais velhos?

-Nem tão velha assim – A governanta defendeu a sua idade

-TANYA PARA!- Edward perguntou se desviando de um vaso e então se aproximou dela- Vocês duas ma ajudem a segura-lá não quero machuca-lá- Edward falou para as empregadas

As duas mulheres ajudaram ele a segurar Tanya pelos braços o que a fez ficar parada

-Tanya, eu vou dizer só uma vez : Nosso noivado acabou – Edward respondeu para uma descabelada e ofegante Tanya- E não adianta dar ataque, se conforme com a realidade. Eu vou ligar para Kate para vir buscá-la- Tanya lançou um olhar mortal para ele

Depois disso Edward se retirou dá sala. Mas antes ouviu um grito histérico, definitivamente a melhor coisa que tinha feito foi termina o noivado. Ele não quer um mulher histérica por não conseguir o que quer, ele quer uma mulh...Vamos ser francos ele quer a Bella.

-Obrigado as duas- Edward falou a empregada e a governanta

- Não a de que patrão- A governanta respondeu

- Nós estamos aqui para isso, bom na verdade é para cuidar dá casa mas o senhor entendeu, né?- A empregada respondeu

- Com licença- A governanta falou sorrindo amarelo e arrastando a empregada

-Edward, eu sinto muito mesmo- Kate se desculpou depois que as empregadas saíram – Tanya é acostumada a ter tudo que quer

- Tudo bem, só não espere que eu queira falar com ela depois desse escândalo- Edward disse em um tom sério- Eu respeito sua irmã por tudo que fez por mim nos últimos anos mas para o bem de todos peça para que se mantenha longe de mim

- Eu entendo perfeitamente- Ela respondeu cansada e depois olhou para ele mordendo o lábio- Edward você não deve nada á ela

-Como assim?- Edward não havia entendido o que Kate quis dizer

-Todos esses anos Tanya apenas fingiu ser algo que não é. Então por favor, não acredite que deva algo a ela. - Edward ficou olhando para ela tentando assimilar o que ela havia dito - Um ultimo conselho, quando se trata de Tanya nada é o que parece, tchau

Kate levou Tanya para o apartamento, onde Tanya vive. E depois foi para o próprio apartamento onde vivia há um ano com o marido Garret . Ela suspirou cansada, ela sabia que Tanya não tinha escrúpulos por isso falou aquilo a Edward. Tanya não hesitaria em usar a "divida" que Edward lhe devia para se casar com ele. E Kate não gostava disso, ela amava a prima, porém sempre se deu bem com Bella e Edward e achava que eles eram feitos um para o outro.

Edward nunca imaginou que Tanya era tão sem controle. Ele sabia que ela choraria faria escândalo, mas daí a passar agredi-lo com objetos? Ou ficar naquele estado lamentável? Ele está surpreso, conhecia Tanya há anos e sabia que ela era assim, mas pensava que tinha amadurecido

DING- DONG

Edward estranhou. Eram 23:44, quem faria uma visita aquela hora? Como os empregados já haviam se retirado para dormi, ele foi atender a porta

- Fala mano, viemos comemorar seu atual estado de casado/solteiro- Emmett falou entrando com uma sacola e logo atrás veio Jasper

- E ai Edward?

- O que estão fazendo aqui?- Edward perguntou confuso

-Nossas esposas resolveram fazer algum tipo de noite das garotas com sua filha- Emmett disse desolado e Jasper deu uns tapinhas de consolo

- E como sabíamos que você estava sozinho por que acabou de dar o pé na bunda de Tanya pensamos em comemorar – Jasper continuou e depois os dois levantaram as sacolas sorrindo

-Como sabiam que terminei com Tanya?- Edward perguntou se divertindo

- Bom nós temos nossos informantes - Jasper falou fazendo mistério

- Em outras palavras: Você sabe como a mulherada gosta de fofocar,né?Pois então, em dois tempos nossas mulheres já sabiam então resolveram nos chutar de casa para fazer você se diverti, enquanto elas brincam com sua filha de Barbie- Emmett explicou tudo sorrindo

-Pobre Nessie- Jasper falou olhando o nada e depois acrescentou- Que ela sobreviva

-Amém- Emmett acrescentou solenemente

-Ok...-Edward falou olhando pros dois se controlando para não rir- O que vocês trouxeram ai para nos diverti?

- FILME PORNO!!-Emmett gritou empolgado e depois caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Edward e Jasper – Eu to brincando. Eu trouxe bebidas, cartas para jogarmos poker, eu tambem trouxe essas revistas de mulher para gente se diverti, DVDs com a gravação dos últimos jogos e sal grosso

-Pra que sal grosso?- Jasper perguntou incrédulo

- Do jeito que Tanya é, eu não duvido que tenha jogado macumba no Edward, então pra garanti a gente dá um banho de sal grosso nele- Edward olhou assustado para o pacote de sal grosso na mão de Emmett

-Olha Emmett, não me agrada a idéia de ter dois homem me dando um banho de sal grosso-, Então...- Edward falou se aproximando e arrancando a sacola dá mão de Emmett- Vamos assistir os jogos e depois jogamos poker

Edward se divertiu como não se divertia a tempos. Ele sorria,fazia piada e essas coisas era bom rir um pouco, era temporário ele sabia mas era o suficiente para se senti mais leve.

Então o tempo passou e as coisas ficavam melhor sem Tanya por perto, como ela se recusava a participar da campanha Edward deixou a responsabilidade de organiza as reuniões para a secretaria que parecia estranhamente aliviada quando ele disse que Tanya não viria mais ao escritório. Por isso ele só foi ver os preparativos uns dias antes da reunião. Foi então na quarta- feira a noite que ele leu a lista das pessoas que iriam.

Ele constatou de mau humor que a tal "Bella" não ia _de novo_. Ele resolveu tomar uma atitude

-Billy?- Ele ligou no dia seguinte de manhã cedo

- Sou eu sim, Edward. Por que o mau humor?- Billy respondeu desinteressado

- Adivinha quem não vai a reunião?- Ele perguntou irônico. Billy suspirou e disse

-Annabella

-Isso mesmo, eu sou o único que não a conheceu e que não faz ideia de como será a

campanha publicitária- Edward disse em um tom raivoso

-Calma amigo, respira fundo antes que acabe quebre o telefone- Billy falou- Eu vou falar com ela,ok?

- Arraste ela até a minha casa, se possível. Eu vou começar a levar as coisas pro lado pessoal se continuar assim

-Desculpe Edward, mas ela não faz isso por que quer- Billy percebeu que falou demais

-O que quer dizer?- Edward perguntou confuso

-Pergunte a ela

-Como? Eu nunca a vi, não faço idéia de como seja seu rosto, nada!

- É fácil identifica-lá procure por uma mulher nem muito alta nem muito baixa, de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, bem pálida e linda - Billy falou fazendo graça

- Você acabou de descrever minha mulher- Edward falou sentido um nó na garganta

-Oh me desculpe, eu não sabia...- Billy conhecia a historia toda de Edward e tinha suas teorias mas nunca pensou em revelar a Edward, não queria dar esperanças e literalmente acabar com as esperanças de duas pessoas queridas para ele

-Tudo bem,bom fale a Annabella para aparecer, tchau- Edward desligo sem esperar resposta

Ele passou o resto do dia descansando, Rennesme estava com as tias e avós e os homens foram pescar e jogar alguma coisa. Ele dispensará por que tudo que queria era descansar um pouco de tudo. Todos mereciam umas férias,inclusive ele

Passou os dias não fazendo nada de especial e quando menos esperou era sexta a noite. Ele foi para a varanda e se sentou ali no chão. Ele nunca teve coragem de mudar de casa, achava que um dia Bella voltaria e ela amava aquela casa (na verdade tava mais para uma mansão)olhou para dentro e sorriu. Ele tinha se lembrado de quando descobriu que ela estava esperando um bebê

_-Edward, onde você se meteu?- Ela falou pra si mesma mordendo os lábios- HAAAAAAAA!!- De repente ela sentiu algo agarra -lá por trás e depois foi jogada na cama_

_-Como você se atreve?- Edward perguntou olhando pra ela_

_-Eu...eu...e-e-eu-u - Ela falou gaguejando e parou de repente quando viu Edward colocar a cabeça na barriga dela_

_-Bella por que você tinha que sair do quarto?- Edward perguntou- Eu queria beijá-la por nós termos um filho mas não,você __**tinha**__ que ir atrás de uvas- Ele falou falsamente irritado e depois olhou para a barriga dela com a testa franzida- E por que eu não consigo ouvi-lo?_

_-HAHAHAHA- Bella não agüentou e começou a rir- Querido, ele ainda é muito novo. Então não dá para ouvir ainda e sobre as uvas... Eu estava com desejo - Ela falou sorrindo_

Uvas!

Esse foi o primeiro desejo dela,por isso ela chamava a filha de _uvinha._ Edward tambem se lembrava de quando Nessie acordava eles no meio dá noite e Bella ia cantar uma musica para ela

_-Shh...Calma filhinha, eu já estou aqui- Bella sussurrou para filha assim que a pegou no colo- __It started out as a feeling/ which then grew into a hope/ __which then turned into a quiet thought/ __which then turned into a quiet Word/ and then that word grew louder and louder__/ __'til it was a battle cry__/ __I'll come back/ when you call me./No need to say goodbye.*_

_Edward estava apoiado no vão dá porta assistindo, com um sorriso de leve no rosto, sua mulher fazer sua filha dormi._

Parado agora para pensar na musica... Ela se encaixava exatamente com a historia agora, principalmente no trecho _"I'll come back/ when you call me./ No need to say goodbye"**. _Edward suspirou e olhou para o ceu. Estava fazendo uma bela noite, o céu estava cheio de estrelas e por algum motivo desconhecido Edward quis sorrir ao olhar para as estrelas. De alguma forma naquele momento surgiu uma esperança no seu coração

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Bella, a mesma tinha acabado de fazer as malas. Ela suspirou cansada e foi a varanda novamente. Dessa vez olhou as estrelas e teve a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, então ela abriu um sorriso.

Mesmo sem saber eles tinham se reencontrado e as únicas testemunhas daquele encontro foram as estrelas.

**Fim do cap 4**

_**Tradução:**_

_***: "**__Começou como um sentimento__/ __Que cresceu e se tornou uma esperança/__Que se transformou num pensamento silencioso__/ __Que se transformou numa palavra silenciosa__  
__E então essa palavra cresceu alto e mais alto__/ __logo tudo virou lágrimas__/ __Eu voltarei__/ __Quando você me chamar/Não há necessidade de dizer adeus" ( The call- Regina Spektor)_

_**: "Eu voltarei__/ __Quando você me chamar__/ __Não há necessidade de dizer adeus" ( The call- Regina Spektor)_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Oie!!!**

**Ta ai mais um capitulo de Doce Amor o que acharam? Bella e Edward vão se reencontrar *cantarola*, é claro que a historia não acaba ai. Um final feliz não vai vir tão facil assim. Umas coisas vão rolar antes**

**Desculpe a demora :/**

**Quero agradeçer as favoritadas**

**Alertas **

**E obrigada julesbinoche, Lahvial, Lariis star e Sophiatt pelos reviewa amei viu? E se eu tivesse tempo juro que respondia agora, mas não dá. Então responderei depois**

**Alguem aqui ja leu minha fic Everybody's Crazy? Ela é postada em outra conta (que é conjunta), eu escrevo junto com a Angel e o estilo é comedia então se alguem quiser dar uma risada passe lá ;D**

**O link está no meu perfil**

**Eu peço reviews por que quando mais reviews mais rapido eu posto. Ler e ver que tem gente que perde seu tempo lendo isso me anima e inspira a escrever =D**

**É só**

**PS: Quando começa as suas aulas?**

**Até ;*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – O tão esperado encontro**

Naquela manhã Forks teve um dos seus raros dias de sol. Os primeiros a chegarem a mansão foram os Black, Edward quase caiu para trás ao ver a filha correr e pular no filho de Billy.

- Nessie, tenha modos. – Edward a repreendeu.

- Desculpe. - Nessie respondeu com o rosto vermelho.

- Oi, eu sou Jake. - O garoto se apresentou acenando animado para Edward.

- Eu não sabia que conhecia Nessie, Jake. – Billy falou olhando para o filho.

- É da escola.

- Então é **ela.** – Sarah disse a si mesma, mas todos ouviram.

- Como assim? - Nessie perguntou confusa enquanto Jake ficava _bem_ vermelho.

- Nada não, vamos brincar lá fora. - Jake falou rápido e saiu correndo com Nessie.

- Tenham cuidado. - Sarah falou.

- E juízo. - Billy completou.

- E olha o respeito com minha filha. - Edward acrescentou divertidamente, assim que ouviu o que ele disse Jake quase tropeçou. O que fez todos caírem na gargalhada – Eu pensei que só me preocuparia com isso daqui a alguns anos.

- Eu também pensei que teria _uma certa_ conversa com Jake daqui alguns anos, mas parece que vou ter que adiantar. - Billy disse olhando a porta onde Jake e Nessie tinham acabado de sair.

- Não façam drama, vai me dizer que isso não aconteceu com vocês? - Sarah perguntou com um sorriso maroto ao ver o silêncio dos dois - Como eu imaginava.

- Mudando de assunto, estou feliz por vocês estarem aqui. Os empregados levaram sua bagagem para o quarto, eu vou mostrar onde fica. - Falando isso Edward guiou Billy e Sarah até o espaçoso quarto.

- Tem uma bela mansão. - Sarah elogiou.

- Obrigado. - Edward respondeu e depois acrescentou - Billy, Annabella vem?

- Bom... - Billy estava se preparando para falar que não, mas foi interrompido pelo celular - Um minuto... Alô?

- _Eu vou, na verdade já estou a caminho. - _Bella respondeu assim que ele atendeu.

- Bom dia para você também, senhorita educação em pessoa. - Billy respondeu irônico.

-_ Bom dia. - _Bella respondeu revirando os olhos - _O negócio é que pode me esperar ai que eu já estou na estrada._

- Que ótimo, Bella. - Assim que Billy falou o nome Edward olhou com interesse para ele e Sarah abriu um sorriso, já imaginava o que ela estava dizendo - Mas você é louca de dirigir falando no celular.

-_ Billy, você faz a mesma coisa. -_ Bella respondeu em tom de tédio - _Se bobear faz pior, bom agora eu vou desligar. Eu só liguei para avisar que estou a caminho e com a campanha publicitária pronta, tchau._

- Ela já esta a caminho. - Billy respondeu a pergunta de Edward antes do mesmo repeti-la – E está com a campanha publicitária pronta para você ver, já que todos do projeto já viram.

- Como assim já viram? - Edward perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Er... Vendo? - Billy deu um sorriso amarelo e Sarah para salvar o marido perguntou.

- Edward, onde está Tanya?

- Billy não te contou? - Edward respondeu confuso.

- Contei o que? - Billy perguntou ainda mais confuso.

- Eu não contei a você? - Edward perguntou e depois percebeu que acabou não contando para Billy que tinha terminado com Tanya.

- Não, será que dá para contar? - Billy falou impaciente.

- Eu terminei com Tanya há um mês. - Edward observou a reação dos dois: Billy tentou ao máximo controlar a expressão para ficar sério, mas Edward percebeu que ele estava quase sorrindo e Sarah estava mordendo o lábio para não sorrir - Podem festejar, eu sei que não gostavam dela.

Foi automático, Billy abriu o maior sorrisão e Sarah se levantou da cama e disse com a mão no ombro de Edward:

- Me desculpe por falar isso, mas... Meus parabéns.

- Eu sei, vocês tinham que ver o ataque que ela deu quando falei que estava tudo terminado.

- Eu posso imaginar. - Billy respondeu solenemente - Mas por que não me contou isso antes?

- O tempo passou e eu acabei esquecendo. - Edward respondeu dando de ombros.

- As coisas seriam menos complicadas se eu soubesse disso antes. - Billy disse pensativamente.

- Como assim? - Edward perguntou confuso.

- Pergunte a Annabella quando ela chegar. - Sarah respondeu antes de Billy.

Edward saiu pensativo do quarto. O que Sarah quis dizer com _"Pergunte a Annabella quando ela chegar"_? Bom ele descobriria isso logo. Naquele mesmo dia, seu irmão estava promovendo uma reunião rápida na mansão, Edward achou não teria problema já que seria só pela parte da manhã. Como estava querendo relaxar um pouco ele foi para uma das varandas no primeiro andar e fechou a porta. E ficou lá apenas olhando a paisagem.

Enquanto isso Bella parava em um restaurante na estrada. Ela se sentia meio tonta ao olhar para tudo.

- O que deseja? - Perguntou a garçonete.

- Bom...

- BELLA!! - Bella sorriu, se virou e viu Leah com um homem alto e moreno.

- Oi, Leah e você eu não conheço. - Bella falou apontando para o homem que sorriu sem graça.

- Esse é Seth, meu irmão mais novo. Seth essa é Bella uma cliente que virou grande amiga minha.

- Prazer. - Bella falou apertando a mão de Seth que de repente ficou branco - Algum problema?

- V-v-você? - Ele disse pálido.

- Eu? - Bella incentivou.

- Leah temos que ir, termos um lugar para passar antes de ir a mansão Cullen. - Ele falou Cullen e olhou para Bella que sentiu o estomago girar.

- Ok, Bella nos vemos lá, né? - Leah perguntou.

- Sim, eu só vou comer alguma coisa e depois vou para lá, tchau. - Bella respondeu um pouco confusa. Por que Seth agiu daquele jeito?

O que Bella não sabia era que Seth era policial e depois de Leah ter a chamado de "Bella", ele teve quase certeza de que estava frente a frente com Isabella Cullen. Ele não tinha certeza, fazia anos que não via a foto de Bella, mas o caso do desaparecimento ficou conhecido na delegacia. Seth precisava confirmar suas suspeitas, mas algo não batia... Ela ia para a mansão Cullen a trabalho e aparentemente não sabia quem eram. _"Tem cachorro nesse mato"_ Seth pensou dirigindo em direção a delegacia.

- Seth, dá para explicar por que agiu daquela maneira com Bella? - Leah perguntou confusa e com raiva.

- Qual é o nome completo dela?

- O que?

- Fala logo, Leah. A coisa é séria. - Algo no rosto dele fez Leah falar tudo rapidamente.

- Annabella Bittencourt, ela tem 26 anos, é formada em publicidade.

- E por que ela foi sua cliente?

- Isso é algo que só ela pode falar. - Leah respondeu séria - Mas por que quer saber?

- Eu acho que já a vi antes. - Seth falou parando o carro na frente da delegacia - Você já ouviu falar do desaparecimento de Isabella Cullen?

Leah demorou alguns segundos para entender o que o irmão dizia. Depois abriu a boca chocada, de certa forma as historias batiam. Bella havia perdido a memória com quase 20 anos exatamente na época em que houve o sequestro, Tanya, o apelido, as desconfianças de Bella.

- Meu Deus. - Ela falou quando juntou tudo – Mas há a possibilidade de serem primas ou algo assim, não podemos ter certeza de que são a mesma pessoa mesmo que sejam parecidas, a aparência de Bella é um pouco comum apesar de ser linda.

- Eu sei, mas é um começo - Seth respondeu saindo do carro.

Quando chegaram a delegacia foram direto para a sala de arquivos, onde estava o arquivo do seqüestro de Bella. De lá Seth tirou uma foto e mostrou a Leah.

- É ela, ou alguém incrivelmente parecida com ela. - Leah falou olhando para foto.

- É ela são idênticas...

- Isso é, sem duvida. – Leah terminou a frase do irmão ainda olhando a foto - Mas ela não lembra.

- Por isso não reconheceu o sobrenome, nem nada.

- Desculpe Seth, mas eu tenho que ir, vou falar com Billy.

- Por que não fala para ela logo? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Bella passou por mais coisas do que você pensa, além do mais vai ser um choque tremendo. Eu tenho que falar com Billy antes, por favor, fale com papai mas peça para não sair correndo atrás dela.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo de certa forma, vamos que eu te deixo na mansão.

Então lá foram eles para a mansão Cullen. Bella tinha terminado seu lanche e já estava na porta antes dele. Um homem de certa idade foi até a janela do carro para conferir se a pessoa tinha permissão de entrar. Assim que Bella abaixou a janela, o homem a olhou e ficou com os olhos arregalados, ele tinha conhecido Isabella Cullen...

- Oi, eu to ai na lista meu nome é... - Bella não pode completar pois o homem a interrompeu.

- T-t-t-tudo-o-o bem, senhora. Eu vou deixá-la entrar. - Ele foi andando chocado até o portão e que ela entrasse.

Bella ficou confusa com a reação do senhor, mas deixou para lá e entrou na casa. Assim que parou o carro e olhou para a mansão, ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. O que estava havendo com ela? Ela já tinha menstruado esse mês, não tinha por que ter TPM.

- Eu vou mostrar seu quarto, senhorita. - Uma empregada falou e Bella a seguiu até o segundo andar.

Assim que ela se acomodou vieram bater na porta dela.

- Oi, Bella. - Angela cumprimentou entrando no quarto com Mary no colo.

- Como vai querida? - Sarah falou beijando o rosto dela.

- Oi para as duas e eu estou ótima. - Bella disse sorrindo e logo depois perguntou para Sarah - Onde está meu afilhado?

- Está em algum canto da casa com Renesmee. - Sarah falou com sorriso sugestivo.

- Renesmee? - Bella perguntou o nome era diferente, mas por alguma razão lhe era familiar.

- A filha de Edward, mas ela prefere ser chamada Nessie.

- Filha? - Ela olhou para as duas, curiosa.

- Ele teve uma filha com a primeira mulher, Isabella, mas ela desapareceu há anos. - Angela respondeu com um sorriso triste – É tão triste, dá para ver que ele sofre até hoje por causa disso.

- Como assim desapareceu? - Bella perguntou.

- Ela foi sequestrada. Na verdade iam sequestrar a filha deles, mas ela se ofereceu para ir no lugar e acabou que até hoje não a encontraram. - Sarah explicou com o semblante triste.

- Que história triste. - Bella murmurou derramando duas lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando, Bella? - Angela perguntou olhando para ela.

- Eu não sei, a história me comoveu. – Ela respondeu e depois deu um riso de leve e acrescentou - Até parece que foi comigo.

- Não fica assim. - Sarah falou abraçando ela de lado – Bom, vamos mudar de assunto, você está aqui!

- Estou. - Bella respondeu sorrindo - Decidi criar vergonha na cara e vir. Então o que acharam da minha campanha publicitária? - Bella havia enviado a todos por email a campanha, menos Edward já que não sabia seu email.

- Eu adorei. - Angela respondeu ninando sua filha - Se eu já não participasse iria querer participar.

- Eu também adorei. - Sarah concordou sorrindo.

- Eu já falei que consegui revistas para promover a campanha como uma forma de doação?

- Como é que você conseguiu? - Angela perguntou maravilhada.

- Tenho meus métodos. – Bella disse com um sorriso misterioso e acrescenta logo após ver o sorriso trocado por Angela e Sarah - Não pensem em besteiras.

- Nós? Imagina... - Sarah falou ironicamente.

- Somos santas. - Angela disse com um sorriso inocente.

- Sei... - Bella disse olhando para as duas - Bom eu vou atrás do Jake e já volto meninas.

- Tá bom, nós vamos ficar paparicando a Mary. - Sarah respondeu olhando para o bebê no colo de Angela.

Assim que saiu do quarto Bella deu e cara com um espelho e por algum motivo teve um deja vu ao se olhar, mas ela foi interrompida do transe por Jake.

- TIA BELLA!!! - Ela se virou sorrindo e abriu os braços, deixando Jake pular nela.

- Que saudade, Jake. - Ela falou abraçando ele.

- Eu também senti, madrinha.

- Olha, eu faço questão de conhecer Nessie. - Bella falou sorrindo - Ai! Eu adoro quando você fica corado. - Ela falou apertando a bochecha dele, mesmo sabendo que ele odeia isso.

- Não humilha tia. - Ele fez cara cachorro molhado.

- Não estou humilhando. Estou falando a verdade. - Ela respondeu piscando para ele - Agora eu quero que você me apresente a Nessie.

- Claro. - Jake pegou a mão dela - Vamos

Quando eles estavam descendo as escadas, a governanta da casa passava perto da escada com uma bandeja com um jogo de chá. Por eles estarem rindo, acabaram chamando a atenção dela para eles.

- Nossa senhora! - Ela falou levando as mãos ao rosto e consequentemente derrubando o jogo de chá no chão. O barulho chamou a atenção de Bella que desceu rapidamente para ajudá-la.

- Deixe-me ajudar. - Ela falou se agachando e catando os cacos juntos com a governanta que olhou para ela em choque. Ela trabalhava na casa desde o começo do casamento de Edward e mal acreditava que via Bella ali.

- Não, tudo bem. - Ela falou assim que viu sua patroa catando os cacos.

- Não me custa nada fazer isso. - Bella respondeu sorrindo - Jake, vai brincar com Nessie depois você me apresenta ela.

- Ta bom, tia. – Ele respondeu e logo depois saiu correndo.

- Sério, não precisa fazer isso, dona Bella. - Assim que a governanta falou o nome dela Bella congelou e levantou os olhos para a governanta.

- Como sabe meu nome?

-O-o q-q-que? - Ela falou gaguejando.

- Como sabe meu nome se eu nunca a vi na vida? - Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Nunca me viu? - A governanta perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, é minha primeira vez em Forks. - Bella falou pegando a bandeja com os cacos e devolvendo para ela e depois murmurou em voz baixo - Eu acho.

- Don... - Ela começou a dizer, mas Bella a interrompeu.

- Bella, por favor.

- Ok, meu nome é Judith. - A governanta falou sorrindo gentilmente - A senhora vai entender o por que, com licença. - Ela falou isso e depois se retirou sem dar chance a Bella de falar algo.

- Primeiro o senhor me olha assustado, agora essa senhora sabe meu nome? O que eu estou perdendo? - Bella perguntou a si mesma enquanto subia as escadas.

Ela não sabia o que, mas algo que Judith disse a incomodava... Mas o que? Ela foi repassando toda a conversa mentalmente enquanto subia as escadas, só quando chegou no topo é que parou e percebeu o que a incomodava.

Judith a chamou de senhora, mas ela evidentemente não tinha idade e muito menos não usava uma aliança para a chamarem de senhora. O senhor na entrada também a chamou assim, mas ela não tinha ligado na hora. Definitivamente ela estava perdendo algo.

O que Bella também não sabia, era que naquela manhã ocorria uma reunião de negócios na sala de reuniões no primeiro andar. E que naquela reunião dada por Emmett Cullen, estava presente Mike Newton. Seu ex-noivo tinha a cara de pau de comparecer nas festas dadas tanto pelos Cullen como Swan, e se fingir de triste diante do desaparecimento de Bella. Naquele dia ele estava presente, pois tinha algumas ações em um dos clubes criados por Emmett Cullen.

Mike nunca tinha se conformado com o fim do noivado. Ele batera em Bella em um momento de raiva que já tinha acontecido com outras mulheres, mas não pensava que ela tomaria uma atitude tão drástica. Ele não se arrependia, pois tinha certeza de que ela o traia com alguém, naquela noite ele apenas estava no seu limite por causa da bebida e acabou quase a estuprando. Mas ao pensar nessa hipótese ele sentia raiva de não ter conseguido, pois mesmo que ela acabasse com ele no final, ele poderia dizer pelo menos que a teve uma vez pelo menos.

Então ele começou a segui-la depois que ela acabou com todo o noivado, para descobrir com quem ela tinha um caso. Mas não conseguiu descobrir alguém, o que fez concluir que ela não o traia. Quando aceitou essa opção era tarde de mais, a desgraçada tinha o processado. E então Mike foi obrigado a ficar pelo menos 200 metros de distância, ele ficou com tanta raiva disso que resolveu que ela não valia a pena, além do mais, sua vingança já estava no fato dela não se lembrar de nada, sendo que assim jamais reencontraria sua família, para ele isso já era o suficiente.

No instante em que Bella tinha acabado de passar a porta da sala de reuniões, Mike soltou uma gargalhada. Ela congela e olha com os olhos arregalados para a porta.

- Isso não é possível. - Mike diz enquanto anda em direção a porta.

- Eu estou te dizendo meu amigo.

A reunião tinha acabado e Mike estava indo embora com o amigo Eric. Eles estavam praticamente na porta. Bella olhou desesperada para os lados e viu que tinha uma porta que dava para a varanda. Ela não pensou duas vezes em correr na direção da mesma.

Bella estava tão apressada que nem percebeu que estava em uma varanda, muito menos que tinha _alguém_ ali. Na verdade ela entrou rápido e se virou para a porta, então apoio a cabeça e suspirou.

Edward, que estava entretido em pensamentos, só percebeu que alguém entrara na varanda ao ouvir o suspiro. Então se virou e viu uma mulher não muito alta, que usava um vestido até um pouco acima dos joelhos, ela era magra e bem pálida. Ele foi levantando os olhos e viu os longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados com cachos na ponta, ela lhe era terrivelmente familiar...

Enquanto Bella apoiava a cabeça na porta e pensava _"Essa foi por pouco, não quero imaginar a reação de Mike se me ver aqui"_. Então ela sentiu que estava sendo observada, automaticamente ela teve certeza de que havia alguém atrás dela. Bella se virou lentamente, durante o processo percebeu que estava em uma varanda e... Congelou ao olhar para o homem a sua frente.

Ele era alto, musculoso pelo que percebeu, tinha uma barba por fazer e cabelos cor de cobre, rebeldes, mas o que a fez travar foram os olhos, que transmitiam choque, incredulidade, ansiedade, carinho, alegria e outros sentimentos que ela não conseguiu identificar, mas que eram terrivelmente familiares.

Edward olhava para a mulher a sua frente sem acreditar, _"BELLA"_ era a única coisa que rondava os seus pensamentos, sua Bella estava ali o encarando nos olhos como se quisesse se comunicar apenas pelo olhar.

Bella ao olhar para ele sentiu um turbilhão de emoções. Suas mãos suavam, sentiu o estomago revirar e seu coração acelerou a ponto de ouvir a pulsação na sua cabeça. Edward não estava muito diferente ele sentia um nó na garganta, o coração batendo fortemente contra o peito e sentia uma vontade imensa de pega-la nos braços e não soltar nunca mais.

E apesar de Bella não se lembrar de nada, seus sentimentos jamais mudaram embora ela não soubesse dá existência deles. Naquele momento eles não se tocaram ou falaram algo, eles apenas se olharam, porém através daquele olhar foi dito as mais puras palavras de amor e um pouco de saudade foi matada

**Fim do capitulo 5**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Eu não gostei da ultima frase mas só consegui fazer com que saisse isso. Pronto minha gente, eles se encontraram *---*. Bella não vai se lembrar do nada, vai ser aos poucos. Eu planejo algumas coizitas aqui *risadinha do mal*. O que vocês acham do jeito que eu escrevi os personagens? Eu to curiosa pra saber a opinião de vocês. Eu não vou pronlonga muito a historia mas ela não acaba daqui a três capitulo, muita agua vai rolar antes.**

**O proximo capitlo ja está pronto, ma não vou posta-lo. Voi posta-lo no dia 24 da semana que vem, junto de outras historias minhas e mais uma nova que eu começei a escrever no final do ano passado _Bloody lips_ é o nome. É meio viagem minha mas acho que ficou legal, pelo menos a Angel (minha colega escritora em Everybody's crazy e amiga do peito) diz isso**

**Então o que tão achando do capitulo? Anciosas para o proximo?**

**Agradeçimentos a _- mandy cullen back_ (pode deixar que eles vão se ferrar), _IsaEAriel_ (Eu preciso dizer o quanto eu amei/adorei suas duas reviews, de coração: Obrigada) e _julesbinoche_( Valew a dica, mas tipo eu coloquei as lembranças em italico pra diferencia e pensei que isso contava =D. Eu não consegui ver avatar ç.ç. Tanya é uma vadia psicopatica suprema, eu a escrevi nessa fic para os leitores odiarem ela. Acho que funcionou)**

**Obrigada aos alertas, e favoritadas meus amores **

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 - O começo da recuperação**

Bella olhava para aquele homem sem saber o que falar, então o viu abaixar a cabeça e ficar pálido.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou se aproximando, ela tinha que se controlar pois tinha uma estranha vontade abraçá-lo e consolá-lo.

- Você não é uma ilusão? - Edward perguntou por impulso.

- Por que eu seria? - Bella disse confusa.

Então Edward olhou intensamente para Bella. Porém Bella ouviu vozes no corredor atrás da porta e perguntou aflita para Edward:

- Tem como eu sair dessa varanda?

- Por quê? - Edward perguntou curioso.

- Eu estou fugindo do doente do meu ex-noivo- Edward congelou diante das palavras dela

- Ex- noivo?

- O Mike. - Bella respondeu - Mas isso é uma longa história... Como você se chama mesmo?

Edward aos poucos foi percebendo que ela não o conhecia _"O que fizeram com você, Bella?"_

- Edward Cullen. - Ele respondeu mecanicamente.

-Ah! Você o noivo de _Tanya Denali - _Bella falou "Tanya Denali" com uma pontada de nojo.

- Ex-noivo. - Edward a corrigiu.

- Sério? - Ela perguntou surpresa e ele apenas acenou a cabeça, tentando assimilar toda aquela situação - Você não sabe a sorte que teve.

- Você não me disse seu nome. - Edward a encarou, se ela supostamente não era a Bella, quem era então? E por que ela parecia conhecer e não gostar de Tanya?**  
**

- Annabella Bittencourt, mas me chame de Bella. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ela era a publicitária que Billy tanto falara.

- Pode me chamar de Edward. - Edward falou retribuindo o sorriso - Você tem certeza de que não me conhece?

- Tenho, por que? - Ela respondeu confusa e divertida.

- Nada não, venha comigo aqui tem uma escada lateral para o jardim. - Ele falou a puxando pela mão. Ambos sentiram a corrente elétrica, para Bella era um deja vu e para Edward era uma sensação conhecida que há anos não sentia.

- Por que prefere Bella? Annabella é um belo nome. - Edward queria saber por que ela achava que era outra pessoa, pois ele tinha certeza de que aquela era sua mulher.

- Eu não me sinto a vontade com meu nome, eu sei que é estranho mas é a pura verdade. - Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

- Quando me falaram que Bella era apelido imaginei que seu nome era Isabella. – Ele comentou querendo saber a reação dela diante do nome Isabella.

- Eu... - Ela franziu o cenho - Eu vou responder o mesmo que respondi a minha amiga, eu gosto e não gosto desse nome. É muito confuso.

- Tente explicar. - Ele a incentivou e Bella mordeu os lábios pensando.

- Eu... Eu gosto do nome Isabella, mas daí me chamar por ele é que estranho soa mais como uma... - Ela parou pensando em uma palavra.

- Mãe dando bronca? - Edward arriscou e Bella olhou pra ele.

- É! É isso que eu ia falar. - Ela falou observando ele – Por que quer saber sobre isso? - Edward ia responder, mas foi interrompido por Billy.

- EDWARD! BELLA! - Billy abriu um sorriso ao ver os dois de mãos dadas, Edward sentiu que nada poderia acabar com seu dia e Bella além de sentir uma boa sensação, sentiu um pontada forte na cabeça.

- Oi, Billy. - Bella sorri pra disfarçar a dor mas Billy percebe e levanta as sobrancelhas, em resposta Bella dá de ombros.

- Edward, vejo que finalmente conheceu nossa genial publicitária. - Billy diz a Edward e percebe que a algo diferente nele.

- Finalmente... - Mas Edward não se referia a conhecê-la e sim em reencontrá-la.

- Bella, já tomou remédio? - Billy pergunta assim que percebe ela fechando os olhos.

- Sim. – Ela responde colocando uma das mãos na cabeça e Edward a olha preocupado.

- O que há com ela, Billy? - Ele pergunta ao amigo médico.

- Ela está tentando se... – Mas Billy se interrompe e olha para Bella, ele sabia que não podia falar sobre sua amnésia, era pessoal demais, talvez ela mesma conte a Edward – Desculpe, mas eu não posso falar. – Edward dá um olhar angustiante em direção de Billy e se vira para Bella que tinha se agachado um pouco.

- Bella... - Ele ia falar mais interrompido por um grito.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - Nessie tinha entrado correndo no jardim com Jake atrás dela. A partir daí tudo ocorreu rápido, num segundo Bella sentia uma dor horrível, não era física, era algo emocional e lhe veio um flash, no outro tudo que ela viu foi escuridão.

- BELLA! - Edward grita e rapidamente pega o corpo desacordado da mulher.

- Mãe? - Nessie falou automaticamente se virando para onde estava o pai.

Billy olhou para ela e depois para Edward _"Como assim mãe?"_. Ele balança a cabeça e vai ajudar Edward.

- Temos que levá-la para o quarto. – Billy diz rapidamente.

- Vamos. - Edward diz isso, enquanto leva Bella em seu colo na direção oposta da casa.

- O que está acontecendo? - Nessie pergunta se aproximando dos dois.

- Depois explicamos Nessie mas venha conosco, você também Jake. – Edward diz andando rápido.

- Para onde está indo Edward? A casa é pra lá. - Billy fala confuso com a atitude do amigo.

- Estou levando para a casa em que fico com minha filha, é mais perto. - Edward responde, mas no fundo a real razão de levá-la a casa particular é que queria Bella lá.

- Você tem outra casa na propriedade? - Jake pergunta incrédulo.

- Temos, por quê? - Nessie responde.

- Nada não, eu só pensei que ficaria com a gente na mansão. - Jake responde encabulado.

- A gente fica na mansão mesmo, mas ta cheio de gente e papai não quer que eu fique lá - Nessie explicou – Você gostar de lá Jake. Lá tem um quintal enorme pra brincar

- Então está ótimo. - Jake responde sorrindo pra ela e depois percebe que se afastaram dos pais e de Bella desmaiada, ele se sente mal ao pensar na madrinha - Vamos logo Nessie, a Bella não parecia bem.

- Bella? - Nessie olha pro Jake assustada esse era o apelido de sua mãe.

- Minha madrinha, ela é super legal vai adorar você mas ela deve estar muito doente para o seu pai carregá-la.

- Vem vamos ver essa Bella. - Nessie disse pegando a mão do amigo e saiu correndo o guiando até sua outra casa.

Enquanto isso Edward e Billy já estavam entrando no quarto de Edward e o mesmo a colocava em sua cama.

- Porque você acha que ela desmaiou Billy? – Edward perguntou.

- Se eu conheço bem a Bella, e eu conheço, ela deve ter esquecido de tomar o remédio dela. – Billy respondeu preocupado.

- Ela está doente? – Edward começou a ficar nervoso.

- Desculpe Edward. Mas você vai ter que perguntar isso pra ela, não é minha história e eu espero que você entenda que eu não posso contar. – Billy disse calmamente.

- Claro. Eu devia procurar um perfume ou álcool pra acordar ela? – Edward perguntou se levantando.

- Não, ao contrário do que muitas pessoas pensam, isso só ia fazer ela passar mal. Eu vou pegar o remédio dela, fique aqui. – Billy disse e saiu sem esperar Edward responder.

Edward se sentou na cama ao lado de Bella e lhe tocou o rosto.

- Por favor acorde, você já se foi uma vez. Não faça isso comigo agora. - Edward murmurou aflito. Então ele se lembrou que ela poderia ser outra pessoa, apesar de ser idêntica a Bella. Hoje em dia existe cirurgia plástica. Foi ai que ele se lembrou que havia um jeito de ver se ela era realmente a_ sua_ Bella. Cuidadosamente ele levantou um pouco a saia dela e viu duas marcas que eram iguais a que Bella tinha. Ele sorriu uma era marca de nascença e a outra era uma cicatriz de infância, o que provava de que era definitivamente Isabella Cullen em sua cama.

- Papai? - Nessie disse entrando no quarto ofegante e se aproximando rápido da cama, por isso não percebeu o que o pai fazia. - Como ela está?

- Ainda não acordou. - Edward respondeu rapidamente disfarçando a felicidade.

Nessie parou e desviou o olhar do pai para a mulher na cama _"Que moça linda" _ela pensou maravilhada.

- Ela é muito bonita, papai. - Ela falou se aproximando mais de Bella _"Eu gostaria de ter uma mãe como ela"_ Nessie se assustou com o pensamento, nunca pensara muito no fato de não ter uma mãe. Sua família fazia de tudo para ela não se lembrar do triste fato de não ter a mãe presente.

- É sim. - Edward disse se levantando e indo para o outro lado da cama olhar a janela para se acalmar, por isso não percebeu que Bella estava acordando.

Assim que Bella abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi Nessie olhando para ela. No instante que os olhares se cruzaram Bella se sentiu feliz e por algum motivo que não entendia seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, então Nessie sorriu e Bella retribuiu no segundo seguinte.

- Oi. – Nessie murmurou e Edward se virou ao perceber que Bella acordara e parou no lugar ao ver que as duas estavam se olhando.

- Oi, pequena. - Bella falou baixo, então ela limpou as lágrimas que saiam e perguntou ainda no mesmo tom - Como você se chama?

- Eu me chamo Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie. - Ela respondeu animada.

- Eu me chamo Annabella, mas também pode me chamar de Bella. - Bella disse dando um sorriso a criança a sua frente, então sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e olhou pro outro lado e viu que era Edward tirando uma mecha do seu cabelo do rosto dela. O coração dela estava quase explodindo de tanta felicidade e isso a deixava mais confusa... Por que estava se sentindo assim vendo estranhos?

- Como está se sentido? - Edward perguntou com preocupação.

- Bem. - Ela falou se sentando na cama, a dor havia passado e parece que o choque inicial também, mas ainda não estava 100% - Eu... Eu desmaiei? - Ela disse sem ter noção de nada, ela odiava se sentir assim era como se acordasse naquele hospital de novo e não soubesse quem era, na verdade ela não ainda sabia quem era, literalmente.

- Sim, todos ficaram preocupados. - Nessie respondeu se sentando na cama.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou bem. - Bella a traquilizou passando a mão no cabelo da menina.

- Bella, você ta bem? - Jake disse entrando no quarto com o pai e se aproximando dela em passos rápidos.

- Eu to sim Jake. Foi só um susto. - E depois ela olhou para Edward e percebeu que ele não acreditava na sua palavra, então sorriu e repetiu - Só um susto, eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Aqui, tome esse remédio e a dor vai parar. - Billy falou estendendo o remédio e um copo d'água.

- Billy, eu estou bem, a dor já passou. - Bella olhando para o remédio _"Ainda odeia tomar remédio"_ Edward pensou assim que viu o olhar dela sobre o remédio.

- Bella tome esse remédio, eu não estou falando como amigo. Estou falando como médico. - Billy falou em tom de ordem, ela suspirou e sem saída pegou o remédio, revirando os olhos, e tomou.

- Satisfeito? - Ela perguntou irônica assim que engoliu a pílula.

- Assim que eu examinar sua boca e ter certeza de que tomou. - Billy falou se aproximando dela, que com um olhar de tédio abriu a boca. E assim que ele constatou que ela tomou o remédio sorriu orgulhoso e deu um tapinha na cabeça dela como se fosse um cachorro - Boa garota.

Bella estreitou os olhos para Billy enquanto as crianças riam e Edward disfarçava o sorriso, a situação era hilária. Então Bella olhou ao redor do quarto e estranhou. Aquele não era seu quarto.

- Onde eu estou? - Ela perguntou.

- No meu quarto. - Edward respondeu tranquilamente.

- Oh desculpe pelo incomodo. - Bella disse rapidamente – Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Ela completou se levantando, mas estava fraca, e assim que levantou sentiu tudo girar.

- É melhor ficar aqui, mal se aguenta em pé. - Edward disse a segurando e depois a colocando na cama. - E eu não me incomodo de você ficar no meu quarto.

- Não, sério, eu consigo dar alguns passos até meu quarto estamos na mesma casa e... - Mas ela foi interrompida por Billy.

- Na verdade Bella... Você não está na mansão Cullen.

- Como assim? Onde estamos então? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Estão na enorme casa particular de Edward, não se preocupe fica no mesmo lugar que a mansão. - Billy respondeu ao ver o rosto assustado de Bella.

- Mas, por que não me levaram para a mansão? Não é lá que ficam os convidados? - Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Era mais perto. - Edward respondeu antes que Billy pudesse sequer respirar - E se fossemos para a mansão traria bastante confusão eu chegar com você desmaiada.

- Ah... - Bella falou entendendo a situação então olhou para Rennesme se lembrou - Você é filha dele, não? - Ela perguntou apontando para Edward.

- Sou sim. Sou filha do melhor pai do mundo. – Ela falou abraçando o pai e sorrindo. E Bella sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Então é a famosa Nessie. - Ela disse sorrindo e olhando para Jake que ficava um pouco vermelho.

- Famosa? - Edward e Nessie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Bella e Billy trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Um certo alguém me contou sobre você. - Ela respondeu olhando para Jake que parecia ter encontrado algo interessante no chão.

- Eu posso imaginar quem seja. - Edward respondeu olhando para Jake.

- Bom é melhor deixarmos a coitada da Bella descansar, afinal ninguém desmaia por nada. - Billy disse sabiamente.

- Billy tem razão. Eu ainda tenho que conversar com você mesmo, Billy. - Edward precisava falar com o amigo sobre Bella.

- Mas... - Bella ia falar algo mas Edward a cortou.

- Não, você não vai para seu quarto, já dissemos que não tem forças para andar.

- Eu não ia dizer isso... Só ia falar obrigada por me deixa ficar no seu quarto. - Bella disse cruzando os braços e olhando para outro lado contrariada.

- Bella, _eu sei_ que você ia pedir isso. - Edward falou de um jeito confiante o que fez Bella olhar surpresa pra ele, ela ia falar aquilo mesmo, mas só alguém que realmente a conhecia saberia isso. _"Quem é você?"_ ela perguntou mentalmente. Edward deu um sorriso torto que a fez prender a respiração e se retirou com as crianças e Billy.

Assim que a porta fechou, Bella encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Agora que estava sozinha, ela começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Ela sentira uma forte dor de cabeça mas nada se comparava com a dor no coração que sentiu, então Nessie gritou e logo depois ela desmaiou. Ela franziu o cenho ela tinha certeza de que tinha deixado algo passar, ela repetiu tudo até que ela se lembrou que o que a fez desmaiar foi um choque de um flash.

"_- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Ela não pensou duas vezes saiu correndo, ela sabia que __**ele **__estava logo atrás dela. Quando chegou lá congelou com a cena, um homem pegava um bebê no colo._

_- NÃO!!!! - Ela gritou, eles não podiam levar o nenê para longe dela."_

Então tudo ficou embaçado na mente de Bella. E ela só se lembrou de uma única frase depois desse flash.

"_- Então me leve no lugar dela. - Ela sugeriu entre lágrimas, ela definitivamente estava desesperada._"

Bella suspirou e levou a mão para cabeça. Então inesperadamente sorriu, não era a lembrança mais feliz de todas, mas era uma lembrança e foi antes dela chegar ao hospital com amnésia. Ela estava começando a se lembrar.

~*~

- Billy, eu... - Edward começou a falar quando se viu só com o amigo.

- Edward, pare. - Billy o interrompeu - Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas agora nós temos que falar para o pessoal que Bella ficará aqui e trazer as coisas dela.

- Você tem razão. - Edward disse - Vá você, eu fico aqui e cuido dela. Quando voltar eu quero ter uma conversa com você.

Billy acenou e foi embora com Jake (contra a vontade dele). Edward suspirou e se sentou na poltrona, ele tinha percebido que ainda estava em estado de choque. Ele passou a mão no cabelo e então sorriu com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, ele sabia que homem não devia chorar, mas para ele sentimentos não era motivo para se tornar fraco e sim humano.

- Pai. - Nessie chegou a sala e se aproximou do pai e viu suas lágrimas. - São lágrimas de felicidade não é? - Ela disse depois de olhar para o rosto dele.

- São sim filha. - Ele respondeu a pegando no colo.

- Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta? - Ela falou mordendo os lábios e limpando as lágrimas dele.

- Claro.

- Você já viu a Bella antes? - Edward foi pego de surpresa esperava tudo menos aquela pergunta.

- Acho que acabei de reencontrá-la. - Ele não queria mentir para a filha.

- E eu?

- Você já a viu também, só que era nova demais para se lembrar. - Edward a respondeu acariciando os cachos da filha.

- Isso explica tudo... - Nessie murmurou a si mesma e depois acrescentou ao ver o olhar questionador de Edward - É que tive a impressão de que a conhecia.

- Filha, no momento certo eu lhe contarei tudo, isso se a senhorita não descobrir tudo. - Ele falou brincalhão e tocou a ponta do nariz dela. Ambos sorriram um para o outro - Agora, a senhorita poderia me dizer como virou amiga desse Jake?

- Bom eu estava no recreio quando uns garotos mais velhos vieram mexer comigo e o Jake acabou vindo me defender. - Ela disse com um sorriso bobo (olha que ela só tem seis anos) – Então como agradecimento eu ofereci um pouco do meu lanche para ele, daí por diante a gente sempre fica junto no recreio com os nossos amigos.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, né? - Edward constatou ao ver a forma que ela falava.

- Nós somos melhores amigos, pai. – Ela disse sorrindo e Edward levantou as sobrancelhas _"Quero ver daqui alguns anos. Bom pelo menos não preciso ficar preocupado agora"_

- Bom... Ta na hora da senhorita tomar banho. - Ele disse começando a se levantar - Eu vou fazer algo para comermos.

- Ta bom. – Ela disse indo para o corredor, mas antes parou e perguntou - Pai, a Bella vai ficar aqui com a gente?

- Se depender de mim... - Ele disse sorrindo para ela, enquanto completava em pensamento _"Ela fica para sempre"_

- Isso é ótimo. - Ela disse animada e foi saltitando igual a Alice para o banheiro.

Edward a observou, ela tinha um pouco de cada um da família. Corava como Bella, era animada e saltitante como Alice, sem falar na cara de cachorro molhado que as duas faziam, tinha também a classe de Rose, as covinhas e um pouco da cara de pau de Emmett, a tranquilidade de Jasper, esperteza de Carlisle, a habilidade de contar historias de Renée, sem contar que tocava piano como Esme e ele próprio e adorava um mistério como Charlie.

Ele suspirou, Renesmee era uma mistura perfeita da família. Mesmo sem Bella, ela conseguia ser feliz e isso aliviava um pouco o coração dele. Ele resolveu preparar uma sopa, pois em Forks era frio a noite. Depois que Nessie comeu e foi dormir, ele preparou uma bandeja e levou para o quarto.

Ela estava dormindo de lado com os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesinha ali perto e se sentou perto dela. Antes que percebesse já estava acariciando os cabelos dela, foi aí que percebeu a ruguinha no meio da testa dela, ele tinha visto aquela ruga poucas vezes, mas foi o suficiente para ele saber que seja lá o ela estivesse sonhando não era muito agradável.

-Não... - Ela gemeu se revirando na cama – Não, por favor... - Ela se revirou mais um pouco mais e Edward teve que segurar os pulsos dela, pois estava realmente agitada, então ela disse numa voz agoniada - Então me leve no lugar dela... - Ela disse com uma expressão de dor e Edward soube com o que ela sonhava, ela ficou ainda mais agitada.

- Bella... Acorde! - Ele pediu chegando perto do rosto dela - Acorde!

- Hum... - Se revirou um pouco então parou e abriu os olhos, assim que viu os olhos verdes, ela ofegou - Edward?

- Oh, desculpe. - Ele disse ao perceber que estava praticamente em cima dela, segurando seus pulsos - Mas você estava muito agitada. - Então ele se afastou - Mas... O que estava sonhando para ficar assim?

Ela o olhou atentamente e mordeu os lábios.

- Era uma lembrança.

- Deve ser uma lembrança horrível já que parecia que você estava tendo um pesadelo. - Edward disse como se não fizesse idéia do que era o sonho dela.

- Eu... Eu não me lembro direto, ela é completamente borrada, só sei algumas partes. - Bella disse com um olhar vago - Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. - Ele disse se levantando e pegando a bandeja - Coma, vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse antes de levar uma colherada da sopa a boca.

Enquanto ela comia, Edward a observava sem acreditar naquilo. Parecia um sonho, ela estava ali. Mas... Havia acontecido algo... Ela não sabia quem eram eles, porém ele via pelo jeito dela reagir às coisas que de alguma forma parecia reconhecer eles... Edward suspirou cansado, que história era aquela de Annabella Bittencourt? E de que ela teve um noivo... E por que se manteve afastado todo esse tempo das reuniões?

Ficou tão distraído com suas perguntas que quando viu, Bella havia terminado de comer. Ele tirou a bandeja, disse a ela para descansar e antes de sair lhe fez um pedido.

- Bella, nós podemos conversar amanhã?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu sorrindo de leve e o chamou antes dele sair – Edward. - Quando ele se virou se deparou com intensos olhos chocolates o encarando com uma mistura de sentimentos, uma mistura familiar - Obrigada por tudo.

Edward apenas sorriu, tinha tanta coisa pra dizer que não conseguia se expressar em palavras. Depois de algum tempo esperando Billy chegou com a mala de Bella. Eles deixaram a mala silenciosamente no quarto para não acordá-la. Assim que fecharam a porta, Edward olhou seriamente para Billy.

- Temos que conversar.

- Tudo bem, você tem mesmo que esclarecer algumas coisas. - Ele respondeu.

- Você também tem. - Edward retrucou. E depois acrescentou – Me siga.

Billy seguiu Edward até um cômodo que ele não conhecia. Assim que acendeu a luz percebeu que era um tipo de escritório mais tinha um guarda-roupa, piano, lareira e uma mesa. Edward foi em direção a uma gaveta no armário do canto, enquanto Billy se sentava em uma cadeira que tinha ali. Edward se virou com um tipo de álbum e colocou na mesa que tinha na frente de Billy.

- Abra. - Foi apenas o que ele disse e, confuso Billy, obedeceu.

Ao abrir o álbum ficou chocado com a primeira foto. A foto mostrava Bella e Edward no dia do casamento, eles estavam no altar com os rostos a centímetros de distância e sorriam um para o outro.

- Essa foto foi tirada alguns segundos depois do nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher.

**Fim do capitulo 6 **

**N/a: Conforme o prometido ai está o capitulo 6. Finalzinho interessante, né? Eu particulamente adorei deixar o fim nessa frase, imaginem a tensão da cena hehehe. Então eu tenho um motivo para postar justamente no dia hoje. No dia 24 de fevereiro eu nasci! Sim, é o meu aniversario e não se atrevam a pergunta minha idade! Pode m me dar parabens e mandar presentes se quiserem, eu não tenho nada conrta isso uashuahsuahua'**

**Então o que acharam do capitulo? Nos proxios Annabella vai conhecer(na verdade rever, mas ela não sabe disso) a familia. Tanya vai aparecer tipo daqui mil anos, mentira adoraria fazer isso mas, infelizmente, sem a vaca loira-morango oxigena não haveria historia. Por que Mike é trouxa demais para ter feito o que fez sozinho =P, não concordam?**

**Obrigada:**

**Ana Krol: Você não era a unica anciosa para o dia 24 chegar, hoje eu estreio com uma nova fic *morde o labio nervosa*. Fico aliviada por ter gostado da maneira qe eu fiz os personagens, as vezes eu viajo (vc vai percebe isso se ler a nova fic que estreia mais tarde) e preciso de um toque dizendo_ "Hey! As coisas tem um limite"_ se bem que eu provavelmente vou ignorar o toque e escrever o que eu quero O.o**

**Juliiah:**** Eu lembro de você em Everybody's Crazy *---*!! Que bom que está anciosa,linda. Isso faz com que você mnde um review desesperado por post *--*, olha eu não demorei na postagem desse capitulo, ja os proximos eu não posso garanti mas vou me esforça, ta bom?**

**Obrigada tambem: **

**- mandy cullen black , A. Anthony M., aldmere , Ana Krol , DizzyGirl.15, IsaEAriel, julesbinoche, julliaah, Lahvial, Lariis star, Naira Xavier Cruz, PriPriCullen, ScarlettCarson121 , Sophiatt **

**Por terem add a fic nos favoritos**

**E tambem:**

_**alekamasenhp, Ana Krol, Bruna Watson, Cacau1005, julesbinoche, julliaah, Lahvial, Lariis star, manda89, mariasilva, Melanie Masen, Mocho Azul**_

**Por ter add no alerta  
**

**Agradecimentos: A Angel por ter corringido todos os capitulos até agora, a minha TPM por ter me deixado tão sensivel que eu criei essa fic, aos meus pais por terem me dadpo um notebook de natal *--*. E aos que não apenas leiem a fic, obrigada!**

**Até, Maça ;***

_**P.S: Se alguem quiser fazer capa para a fic, é só entrar em contato comigo**_

**_E agora eu tenho um twitter, me segue ai, por favor *carinha do gato de botas*_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7- Esclarecendo algumas coisas**

_- Essa foto foi tirada segundos depois do nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher _– Edward disse olhando para a foto

* * *

-C-c-c-Como? – Billy gaguejou em choque

-Acho que essa foto já esclarece muita coisa- Edward falou se sentando ao lado do amigo

- Você sabe que a possibilidades de... - Billy disse no automático, ele não queria acreditar que Bella fosse vitima de algo tão horrível

- Não há- Edward o cortou o que fez Billy o olhar- Ela tem uma coisa que só Bella teria

-Além do rosto e corpo?- Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas

-Billy, me escuta- Edward falou rispidamente - Bella, minha mulher, tinha duas marcas um pouco acima do joelho uma era uma marca de nascença e a outra era uma cicatriz de infância. Por tanto é impossível ser outra pessoa

- Eu não acredito nisso- Billy disse apoiando a cabeça nas mãos- Meu Deus! Agora tudo faz sentido, pobre Bella lhe tiraram tudo e...

-Billy- Edward o interrompeu de novo - Você é amigo dela, por favor, o que está acontecendo? Como assim tudo faz sentido?

- Eu infelizmente não posso te contar tudo- Billy disse desolado, ele prometerá que não contaria de sua amnésia, pois ela não gostava de que os outros sentisse pena dela- Mas posso dizer algumas coisas

- Então fale - Edward pediu ansioso

- Eu não posso falar muita coisa sobre o ex-noivo, isso terá que falar com a própria Bella, mas eu posso lhe falar que o motivo dela não ter aparecido nas reuniões antes... Era sua ex-noiva

Edward congelou na hora. E depois sentiu uma onde raiva por Tanya **(N/A: Aleluia!)**

-Como assim?- Ele perguntou entre os dentes

- Naquela primeira reunião, o almoço de negócios se lembra?- Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça- Então, elas se esbarraram e Tanya disse que o almoço foi cancelado. Por isso Bella foi embora

Então veio algumas lembranças há Edward

"_-Está se sentindo bem?- Tanya olhou pra ele como se tivesse sido arrancada de outro mundo_

_-Estou ,por que?_

_-Estava pálida quando chegou a mesa- Edward se justificou dando de ombros" _

Ela estava daquele jeito por ter visto Bella. E naquela mesma tarde...

"_-Edward, será que eu poderia organizar os encontros dos participantes do projeto?_

_- É claro- Edward respondeu lhe dirigindo um sorriso não muito sincero"_

Por isso Tanya quis organizar tudo, era apenas para impedir que ele encontrasse com Bella.

"_-BELLA?- Ele viu que a moça se sobressaltara e olhar pros lados e depois quando ia ser virar para vitrine..._

_-Meu amor – Tanya chega do nada e dá um beijo nele, o que o pegou totalmente de surpresa, por isso acabou ficando alguns segundos sem reação depois afastou Tanya e olhou para vitrine- O que foi, Ed?- Tanya perguntou_

_-Eu...- Ele olhou para vitrine mas a mulher não estava mais lá- Nada, por que me beijou do nada?_

_-Me deu vontade- Ela falou sorrindo amarelo" _

Tanya provavelmente tinha visto Bella, por isso o beijou daquele jeito. E parando agora para pensar...

" _-Você a viu não foi?- Ela perguntou em tom baixo e depois gritou- FOI __**ELA**__ , NÃO FOI?"_

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela sabia de tudo! Sabia que Bella estava viva e que não fazia idéia de quem era de verdade. Edward nunca se sentiu tão bem por ter terminado aquele noivado. Agora ele compreendia tudo até as palavras de Kate

"_- Edward você não deve nada á ela_

_-Como assim?- Edward não havia entendido o que Kate quis dizer_

_-Todos esses anos, Tanya apenas fingiu ser algo que não é. Então por favor, não acredite que deva algo a ela. - Edward ficou olhando para ela, tentando assimilar o que ela havia dito - Um ultimo conselho, quando se trata de Tanya nada é o que parece, tchau" _

Ela provavelmente não sabia que Tanya reencontrou Bella, mas sabia que a irmã não prestava por isso o aconselhou. Agora ele via, não devia nada a Tanya. Foi tudo fingimento

Se Tanya Denali estivesse na frente dele naquele momento com certeza seria morta. Apesar de insistir bastante, Edward não conseguiu fazer Billy falar algo, o amigo só dera a certeza que a historia de que Bella era sua esposa desaparecida, não era loucura, muito pelo contrario fazia todo sentido.

Mas, além disso, ele (Billy) não disse mais nada, apenas aconselhou a não contar para Bella ainda. Edward já tinha deduzido o obvio, ela tinha perdido a memória, mas o que ele queria saber era como? E como acabou achando que seu nome é Annabella Bittencourt? Eram tantas perguntas...

Enquanto Edward estava no "escritório" divagando, Bella saia do quarto a procura da cozinha. Ela andou um pouco e conseguiu achar. Ela estava tomando um suco quando a luz é acesa e o susto foi tanto que a fez se engasgou

- Me desculpa, Bella- Ela olhou para a origem dá voz meiga- Me desculpa,eu não sabia que tinha alguém. Por favor, me desculpa

Bella interrompeu Nessie rindo, o que fez a mesma a olhar confusa.

-Por que está rindo?- Bella riu mais um pouco e então conseguiu se controla

-Não precisa se preocupar Nessie, eu já estou acostumada em sofrer algum acidente do tipo engasgar, escorregar, bater alguma parte do corpo em algo sólido etc, etc, etc..- Bella disse sorrindo e mexendo as mãos para dar mais ênfase nas suas palavras finais

Nessie apenas riu em resposta

- Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Não é hora de uma menina estar dormindo?- Bella a olhou curiosa

- Eu queria tomar um copo de leite- Nessie disse dando de ombros

- Eu vou esquentar para você- Bella falou piscando para ela

-Obrigada, Bella – Nessie disse dando um sorriso com janelinhas- Sabe, eu me sinto estranha falando seu nome

Bella a olhou curiosa e Nessie prosseguiu

-Minha mãe gostava que a chamasse assim

- Me desculpe se eu te lembre esse tipo de lembrança - Bella se desculpo meio envergonhada, sabia o que era não ter mãe, mal se lembrava da sua!

- Oh, não é isso, eu não me lembro dela. E as fotos dela foram guardadas por ordem de Tanya por isso você não viu nenhuma dela- Então Nessie diminuiu o sorriso- Na verdade eu não vejo essas fotos há anos, se ela estivesse na minha frente agora eu não a reconheceria.

Bella apenas ficou em silencio, ela tentava se controla, parecia que tinham enfiado uma faca em seu coração. Ela entendia Nessie, além de não se lembrar dá própria mãe também nunca vira um retrato e, segundo Mike, seus morreram em um acidente de carro então não havia como ela revê-los

- Mas e você?- Nessie perguntou de repente

-Eu o que?- Bella falou se virando para o forno e retirou o leite quente para colocar em um copo

-Como é sua mãe?- Nessie perguntou encarando seus olhos enquanto Bella colocava o copo em na sua frente

- Eu não me lembro dela- Bella respondeu sem encara - lá

-Ela morreu quando você era criança?- Nessie perguntou com a voz triste

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. Eu não me lembro de nada dá minha vida

-Como assim?- Nessie perguntou confusa

- Há seis anos atrás eu...- Bella abaixou os olhos para as mãos e começou a cutucar compulsivamente seu dedo(onde ficava o anel) então respirou fundo, ela não acreditava que falaria aquilo para uma criança que conhece apenas algumas horas- Eu não me lembro de nada que tenha acontecido na minha vida antes dos meus vinte anos

-Nada?- Nessie a olhou espantada, ela nunca ouvirá algo assim

- Nada, eu acreditei em uma pessoa que me socorreu quando eu esqueci de tudo, mas hoje em dia nem sei se meu nome de verdade é Annabella- Bella disse de uma vez- Nessie mesmo que sua mãe não esteja aqui saiba que você tem sorte de ter seu pai,tios e tias enfim uma família inteira para confiar.

Elas sorriram uma pra outra e Bella acrescentou

-E tem mais...Eu tenho certeza de que sua mãe esta por ai,a qualquer minuto ela pode entrar por aquela porta e abrir os braços para você. E depois vai coloca - lá na cama com uma canção de ninar, pelo menos era o que eu faria- Bella deu ombros no final

Nessie riu e depois saiu de sua cadeira e foi em direção a de Bella, então a pegou de surpresa ao pular em seu colo e envolver o pescoço dela com seus braçinhos.

– Obrigada por dizer isso.

Bella sorriu e devolveu o abraço

-Não a de que - Então um trovão cortou o seu, o que fez Nessie se agarrar com mais força em Bella- O que foi, pequena?- Se ouviu outro trovão que assustou até Bella e Nessie ficou bem tremula – Tem medo de trovões?

-Eu odeio trovões - A voz dela estava abafada por estar com o rosto no pescoço de Bella.

Bella mordeu os lábios e pensou por alguns instantes... Ela poderia chamar Edward, mas não sabia onde ele estava então ela tomou um decisão.

-Quer dormi comigo?- Bella perguntou, em resposta só ouviu um "sim" abafado por um trovão- Vamos- Bella a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto que estava, ou seja, o de Edward.

Bella a colocou na enorme cama do quarto e logo depois se deitou. Ela começou carinho nos cabelos da menina

-Bella, você poderia me distrair com algo?- Nessie perguntou olhando assustada a porta de vidro dá varanda

Bella hesitou um pouco então fechou os olhos e apenas disse

- Não é uma canção de ninar, mas é única que eu me lembro no momento - Depois disso começou a cantar- _Depois do céu tem outro céu__/__Ou nem o céu existe mais?__/ __Será que o sol é de papel?__/ __Será que as nuvens são de gás?__/ __Se o mar começa noutro mar__/__Quem é que tira o sal do sal?__/__Antes do dia começar__/ __A noite é quase imortal._ /_Se nada tem um fim__/ __Quem é que fez o não?__/__Se a nossa vida quer assim_

Edward acabou cochilando no sofá por isso acordará com dores nas costas, olhou ao redor tentando entender o que o fizera acorda, então ouviu o trovão e entendeu o por que. Ele se levantou rápido e foi ao quarto dá filha, ela tinha medo do barulho de trovões então sempre que chovia forte, ele dormia com ela.

Mas para a surpresa dele quando entrou no quarto dela encontrou a cama vazia. Edward enrugou a testa e olhou todo o cômodo, porém de nada adiantou Nessie não estava lá. Ele saiu do quarto e foi em direção à cozinha, apenas encontrou um copo vazio em cima da mesa. Olhou por toda a casa, mas não a encontrou então só lhe restou um lugar para olhar: Seu próprio quarto.

Edward não sabia se devia se preocupar ou explodir de alegria pela filha ter ido dormi com Bella. Ele abriu a porta sem fazer ruído e ouviu Bella cantando bem baixo

- _Se existe outra dimensão__/ __Em que você não é você__/ __Quem é que sabe a direção__/ __Pra encontrar quem não se vê?__/ __Se o tempo sempre tem razão__/ __E tudo sempre vai mudar__/ __Pra que manter os pés no chão__/ __Se todo mundo quer voar?- _Depois desse trecho ela parou cantar e começou a murmura no ritmo dá musica

Bella estava quase pegando no sono, mas mesmo assim murmurava o ritmo dá canção para Nessie, que já estava dormindo. Estava tão sonolenta que acabou não levando um susto ao sentir um braço forte abraçar ela e Nessie. Ela apenas virou a cabeça por cima do ombro e viu Edward olhando para ela

- Fiquei preocupado por não ver ela na cama - Ele sussurrou como se justificasse algo

-Estávamos na cozinha quando começou a chover e ela acabou dormindo aqui comigo - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom

-Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui com vocês? - Ele perguntou ansioso

- Uhum...Boa noite, Edward- Ela disse bem baixo,então virou a cabeça e se aconchego melhor em Edward

-Boa noite- _"Morango"_ ele completou em seus pensamentos

E foi nessa posição que eles dormiram pelo resto dá noite, com Bella abraçando Nessie e Edward abraçando às duas.

Na manhã seguinte a primeira a acorda foi Nessie, que delicadamente tirou a mão do pai e a da nova amiga para sair da cama, assim que saiu automaticamente Edward puxou a mão e abraçou apenas Bella, enquanto a mesma se aconchegou no abraço

Nessie parou para analisar a cena, ela normalmente não gostava de ver o pai dormindo com Tanya, ou de imaginar ele com outra mulher. Achava que só a mãe poderia fazer isso, mas olhando a cena ali na frente, ela até que gostava. Nessie torceu a boca pensativa e depois olhou para o rosto de Bella, ele não lhe era estranho, tinha impressão que já tinha visto em algum lugar mas...Onde?

Então foi como se ligassem uma lâmpada na cabeça da menina, ela saiu correndo do quarto do pai e foi em direção ao seu próprio quarto, chegando lá ela abriu o closet (obra de Alice) e foi em direção a uma gaveta. De lá tirou um velho álbum de fotografia assim que abriu viu uma foto sua de quando era bebê e depois que virou a pagina viu sua mãe sorrindo e a segurando no colo.

Ela olhou sem acreditar para foto, sua mãe era a Bella? Nessie tirou a foto do álbum e viu que atrás estava escrito:

"_Eu e minha uvinha"_

Aquele era o apelido que sua mãe lhe dará, se havia alguma duvida de que aquela em sua foto era sua mãe, a duvida acabava ali. Nessie ainda não tinha entendido por que o pai não tinha lhe falado que aquela era sua mãe, ou por que a própria Bella não tinha lhe falado?

"_- Eu não me lembro de nada que tenha acontecido na minha vida antes dos meus vinte anos_

_-Nada?- Nessie a olhou espantada, ela nunca ouvirá algo assim_

_- Nada, eu acreditei em uma pessoa que me socorreu quando eu esqueci de tudo, mas hoje em dia nem sei se meu nome de verdade é Annabella- Bella disse de uma vez"_

Nessie sabia que só tinha alguns meses de vida quando a mãe foi seqüestrada, e na época que começou a ficar curiosa sobre a mãe lhe disseram que ela tinha vinte anos quando tudo aconteceu, exatamente quando Bella disse que tinha se esquecido de sua vida. Mas por que seu pai não fez nada quando a viu?

Ela estava concentrada na foto quando ouviu um barulho na sala. Ela se levantou e foi andando para lá, assim que chegou viu sua tia Alice de costas, olhando pela janela.

-Bom dia, tia- Ela disse

-Bom dia sobrinha linda da titi...- Ela se interrompeu ao olhar para Nessie- O que houve Nessie? Por que está chorando?

Só foi naquele momento que Nessie percebera que chorava então como se esclarecesse tudo ela apenas mostrou a foto que tinha na mão. Assim que Alice viu a foto, a olhou com tristemente.

-Meu amor, não fique assim sua mãe esta bem - Alice falava enquanto a abraçava ela com força

- Eu sei tia. É que eu acho que sei onde ela esta - Nessie disse se afastando para olhar a tia

-Como?- Alice perguntou com os olhos arregalados

-Ela está lá no quarto com o papai - Ela respondeu feliz

Alice abriu um sorriso triste. Ela soube que a publicitária passará a noite naquela casa por que passou mal e não tinha condições de sair de lá. Sabia também que por coincidência o apelido da mesma era Bella, Nessie provavelmente havia confundido as coisas.

-Querida...- Ela começou mas Nessie a interrompeu

-Se não acredita, vai lá- Alice a olhou desconfiada, mas para acabar com a ilusão da sobrinha, ela se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto do primo

Ao chegar lá abriu a porta silenciosamente. E constatou que Edward estava mesmo dormindo com uma mulher, mas como os dois estavam de costas para a porta, ela não podia ver o rosto dela. Ela foi se aproximando e olhando atentamente para os dois, eles estavam com as pernas entrelaçadas, com a coberta toda bagunçada, Edward estava com o rosto encostado no pescoço dela e...

Alice arregalou os olhos!

A mulher que estava ali era Bella! Ela estava dormindo ali tranquilamente com seu primo. Alice já tinha visto aquela cena anos atrás quando descobriu que Bella estava grávida e foi invadir o quarto junto com Rose, Jasper e Emmett. A diferença ali, é que eles estavam com o rosto, mais maduro Bella estava com os cabelos mais longos e parecia até mais bonita. Alice se aproximou do lado da cama que estava Bella e se ajoelhou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

Edward acordou e se assustou ao ver Alice ajoelhada na cama olhando para Bella. Ele suspirou aliviado por aquilo não ser um sonho. Então Alice percebeu que ele acordará e já ia falar algo, mas ele fez sinal para ela ficar em silencio, porém ela sussurrou:

- Como?

-Você não vai acreditar - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto lentamente se afastava de Bella.

Mas antes que ele conseguisse se afastar por completo Bella abriu os olhos. Ela tomou um susto ao ver Alice ajoelhada ali, ela se sentou rápido. Foi tão rápido que acabou sentido tontura

-Ai...- Ela murmurou levando as mãos a cabeça

-Tudo bem Bella?- Edward perguntou preocupado

-Sim, eu só me sentei rápido demais - Ela respondeu sem encara-lo, depois olhou para Alice- Olá

-Bom dia - Alice disse a encarando ainda sem acreditar e pareceu que ia falar algo mas Edward a interrompeu

- Bella essa é minha prima Alice, Alice essa Annabella - Assim que ele falou o nome "Annabella" Alice o olhou estranho

-Mas, por favor, ma chame de Bella - Bella pediu sem percebe o olhar de Alice

-Por que Bella em vez de Annabella - Alice perguntou enquanto olhava para os dois incrédula.

- Não gosto muito do meu nome - Bella respondeu dando de ombros, então tentou se levantar mas o braço de Edward a impediu, ela ficou vermelha ao lembrar que eles dormiram juntos - É... Será que poderia me deixar levantar? - Ela perguntou lentamente para Edward

-Desculpe - Ele disse ao percebe seu braço em cima dela

- Obrigada, bom eu vou tomar banho, com licença- Ela disse indo para a mala pegando o necessário para se arrumar no banheiro- E foi um prazer te conhecer, Alice - Ela acrescentou antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

-O que está acontecendo?- Alice perguntou em tom baixo e urgente para Edward

- Vem comigo que eu respondo - Ele disse a puxando pela mão para fora do quarto

Ao chegar ao "escritório" ele fechou a porta e logo em seguida Alice começou a sussurrar furiosamente.

-Como se atreve a não me contar?

- Desculpe, mas eu não podia sair daqui - Edward respondeu.

-E pelo o amor de Deus, por que ela agiu como se acabasse me conhecer?- Alice claramente em pânico

-Ela perdeu a memória, mas eu não sei de tudo- Edward falou frustrado - Billy, que é o amigo dela me disse que suspeitava de algo, porém não podia falar mais nada pois prometeu isso a ela

- Apesar de tudo, eu consigo entender ele - Alice falou mais tranqüila e depois se sentou no sofá- Ela ta aqui - Ela acrescentou emocionada

-Está sim - Edward abriu um sorriso ao constatar isso

- Rose e eu estávamos certas - Alice o olhou com um sorriso enorme - Ela ta viva e mais linda do que nunca. Eu só não gostei dá parte dela pensar que é Annabella Binttecourt – Alice fez uma careta ao falar a ultima parte

- Eu ainda não sei como isso aconteceu, mas pode ter certeza que vou descobrir - Edward estava determinado a saber a verdade

-Pode contar com a minha ajuda - Alice respondeu

Eles ficaram em silencio até Alice dar uma leve risada

-O que foi?- Edward perguntou confuso

-Quando eu ouvi sobre ela está no quarto dormindo com você, eu achei que era tudo uma confusão e também fiquei chocada com humm... - Ela não conseguiu falar mais por que Edward colocou a mão na boca dela

- Quem te contou isso?- Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho preocupado, ele pediu a Billy para não contar a ninguém.

-Sua filha- Alice disse não entendo o pânico, foi só depois de alguns segundos que ela entendeu tudo- Ela não sabia, né?

-Ela vai acabar contando. Vamos procura - lá – Edward disse preocupado

Enquanto isso na sala Nessie continuava sentada esperando sua tia Alice. Ela se levantou quando ouviu um barulho no corredor. A pequena Nessie se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Bella

-Oh!- Bella exclamou ao ver a menina ali e depois acrescentou sorrindo- Bom dia, Nessie

Nessie não consigo falar nada. Sua mãe estava ali em carne e osso, isso era algo que ela considerava apenas um sonho secreto muito bem guardado em seu intimo.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu assim que olhou melhor para Nessie, a menina estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos e o rosto levemente inchado, o que significava que ela havia chorado. Bella se aproximou um passo de Nessie

-O que houve pequena? - Nessie a olha com cara de choro e Bella se ajoelha na sua frente - Por que chorou?

Nessie apenas a abraçou. Bella, um pouco confusa, retribuiu o abraço. E é essa a cena que Edward vê ao chegar à sala.

**Fim do capitulo 7**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Hey guys! Mais um capitulo postadinho aqui *u*, felizes? Eu demorei um pouco pra postar dessa vez, em minha defesa eu tenho o seguinte: É tudo culpa da escola! Agora vocês podem ir lá tacar fogo nela *levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente*? Ok, eu to brincando =P. Então... Eu vou mudar de casa amanhã, isso significa que vou passar o fim de semana sem net e sky ç.ç, por que tenho que fazer a transferencia e tals. Uma novidade nada haver é que eu to adoentada, uma gripe horrivel! Com direito a tudo que uma gripe faz, por isso me desejem melhoras, viu u.u ?**

**Sobre o capitulo... Ele tem nove paginas, então ninguem tem direito de reclamar sobre o tamanho e bla, bla, bla. O que acharam dele? A verdade nua e crua, viu pessoal? Alguem quer bater no Billy por não botar a boca no trombone? Eu sei que é culpa minha e tals, mas eu tinha que enrola! E as pessoas aqui na fic tem principios (Nessa parte vcs devem estar me mandando tomar no cu ¬¬'). Para acabar com o sofrimento no proximo capitulo... Ops! Ja ia escrever spolier, ainda bem que eu não escrevi *sorriso do mal***

**O proximo capitulo eu tambem não sei quando sai, não ando com muito tempo, sabe? Tenho seminario de literatura, historia, geografia, sociologia, um trabalho de redação e as provas começam daqui duas ou três (não lembro) semanas. Como vcs podem ver a coisa ta brava pra mim :X  
**

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Ana Krol:** Obrigada pelos parabens =B! Eu? Te matar de ansiedade =O? Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso _(voz do além: Cof,cof,cof)_ Agora você sabe o que aconteceu no capitulo, ta interessada no proximo =D?

**julia. miranda :** Que bom que ta amando a historia *-*! O tão esperado (e enrolado) reencontro aconteceu *-*. Acredite em mim, a historia não acaba aqui! Eu garanto que vai ter muita coisa pra acontecer

**Naira Malturi S.M.:** Você de novo! Sinal de que está gostando da historia ;D. Ta ai o capitulo, e que bom que eu to agradando *-*, até a proxima ;*

**Tambem aos que add a fic no favorito, eu não só coloco os nomes agora por que eu to doente e muito fraca. To postando capitulo por que eu sei que é ruim ficar querendo ler uma historia e não poder, por que a autora não posta**

**Viram? Eu tenho um bom coração!**

**Até o proximo capitulo. Que infelizmente (para Ana Krol) não se sabe se será postado em breve ou não.**

**Reviews sempre serão muito bem vindos, ok? E o que acharam desse capitulo? Tedioso? Chatérrimo? Legalzinho? Ta na media? Ai que fofo *-*?**

**Até a proxima**

**Maça ;***


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Familia**

**-**Nessie!- Edward chama a filha. As duas se separam e olharam para ele.

- Papai - Ela corre e o abraça. Ele olha para Bella, Edward temia que Nessie tivesse falado algo, mas ao jugar pela reação dela (que foi dar um olhar confuso para ele) Nessie não tinha dito nada. Tudo que ele mais queria era falar a verdade para ela, mas isso seria um choque, ele preferia conversa com ela calmamente.

- Vem comigo Nessie - Alice chega pegando a sobrinha no colo e dando um ultimo olhar para Edward

- Bella... Me desculpe... – Edward começou a dizer

- Não, esta tudo bem - Bella o interrompe antes de termina a frase- Mas... Ela vai ficar bem?- Edward pode ver a preocupação brilhar nos olhos dela

-Vai sim, infelizmente eu não posso me aproximar do quarto dela agora - Edward fala dando um suspiro cansado e acrescenta depois de ver o olhar curioso de Bella- Quando Alice me dá aquele olhar é para deixar ela conversa em paz com Nessie

Bella deu uma leve risada. E antes que Edward falasse mais alguma coisa, Alice apareceu na sala e disse.

-Será que vocês poderiam sair um pouco da casa? Quero conversa com Nessie com calma - Ela pediu com um olhar pidão irrestivel

-Claro - Bella respondeu- Edward você tem um tempo agora?

-Sim, por quê?

-Eu queria apresentar a minha campanha - Ela disse tirando um pen-drive da bolsa

-Então vamos para a casa principal - Ele disse caminhando em direção a porta, seguido por Bella

Os dois estavam caminhando em um silencio confortável até que Bella parou do nada, seu corpo ficou tenso ao lembrar o que tinha levado ela a varanda na tarde anterior

Mike!

-O que foi Bella?- Edward perguntou franzido o cenho

-Er...- Ela suspirou, teria que pergunta se Mike estava lá - Você sabe me dizer se Mike Newton está na casa?

-Por que quer saber sobre Mike Newton?- Edward perguntou com uma pontada de ciúme

-Para eu... – Ela respirou fundo - Não me aproximar da casa - Foi então que Edward percebeu que Bella estava tensa

-Poderia me contar o que há?- Ele perguntou enquanto apontava para um banco no jardim para eles seguirem

Bella suspirou, ela não queria falar sobre Mike para Edward, era um assunto desconfortável que se ele questionasse demais acabaria em outro assunto mais desagradável: Sua amnésia. Ela decidiu contar parte da historia

-Bom Mike é meu... Ex-noivo - Ela disse. Bella esava tão concentrada que nem se quer percebeu a expressão de Edward ao ouvir isso - Ele é um doente. Há um ano atrás ele bebeu um pouco e passou dos limites - Ela se sentiu desconfortável ao falar a ultima parte - Foi o fim do noivado para mim, mas ele começou a me persegui e só me deixou em paz quando recorri a justiça - Ela terminou olhando para as mãos

Edward estava chocado e com uma tremenda vontade de surrar o Newton até ele se engasgar no próprio sangue. Ele sabia de tudo e a enganou, as coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido para Edward.

-Por que ficou noiva de Mike? Você gostava dele?- Ele perguntou com um nó na garganta, se ela tinha noivado com outro provavelmente não o amava mais. Bella riu sem humor ao ouvir a pergunta

-Digamos que eu achava que tinha uma divida com ele, por isso me sentia na obrigação de amar ele - Ela respondeu, e para o alivio de Edward ela acrescentou - Mas eu nunca consegui ama-lo, na verdade me sentia desconfortável na presença dele – O tom usado deixava claro que Bella falava para mais para ela do para Edward

-Então por que aceitou se casar com ele? – Edward precisava de informações, ele precisava saber que ela ainda sentia algo por ele!

-A situação que ele me pediu me fez ser forçada a aceitar - Bella vagou o olhar para o horizonte e se lembrou daquele dia:

_-Atenção pessoal - Mike disse alto chamando a atenção dos amigos intimos de outras cidades - Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido a __**minha**__ Bella - Ele falou "minha" de um jeito que Bella estranhou, então ele se virou e abriu uma caixinha com um anel - Quer se casar comigo?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso gigantesco. _

_Bella congelara ao ver o anel, algo em seu intimo gritava "NÃO,EU NÃO QUERO" mas situação ficaria constrangedora se fizesse isso. E ela não podia fazer isso com Mike, por isso ela respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso falso._

_-É claro - Ele pegou o anel de brilhantes extremamente chamativo e colocou na mão dela, ela reprimiu a careta ao ver aquele anel ali._

-Bom... Você entende por que quero saber se ele ainda está lá?- Ela perguntou em um tom baixo

-Sim, eu entendo - Ele disse no mesmo tom e ficaram alguns instantes em silencio.

-Bom, mas isso já passou, agora estou livre - Ele viu que ela estava feliz por dizer aquilo mas havia algo faltando...Seu olhar não continha _aquele _brilhoespecial.

-Mas você não parece completamente feliz com isso - Ela o olhou de lado desconfiada. Será que ele não deixava nada passar?

-Tudo bem. - Ela disse suspirando derrotada - Vai achar loucura, mas sinto falta de algo. Não sei o que é... Mas é importante para mim - Ela disse a ultima parte com a testa franzida como se fizesse um esforço para lembrar

-Talvez seja a sua família - Edward disse esperançoso. Bella olhou para ele novamente só que agora tinha um sorriso triste no rosto

-Eu não tenho família - Aquilo machucou Edward, ele queria gritar "É MENTIRA! SUA FAMILIA ESTÁ AQUI!" porém sabia que ainda não era a hora, ela estava começando a se lembrar das coisas.

-Não diga isso - Ele falou rapidamente- Todos nós temos uma família, seja ela de sangue ou não

-No começo eu não tinha amigos - Ela disse sem encarar ele - Apenas o _Mike -_ O nome "Mike" com uma pontada de amargura - Só depois que fiquei amiga de Billy e Sarah, agora também sou madrinha do filho deles e tenho grandes amigos.

-Você é madrinha de Jake?- Edward perguntou assustado, ele não sabia disso.

Bella riu diante do espanto de Edward

- Eu sou sim

-Mas então padrinho é o... - Ele ia falar Mike mas Bella o interrompeu dizendo

-Meu marido - Edward ficou branco ao ouvir isso, ela era casada?

-Como...?

Bella riu mais ainda

- Essa historia é engraçada. Só pra esclarecer, eu não sou casada - Edward conteve o suspirou de alivio – Bom, Sarah e Billy me convidaram para ser madrinha de Jake, na época eu namorava Mike,porém o mesmo não ia com a cara de Jake e vice-versa. Eu perguntei quem seria o padrinho e eles me responderam tranquilamente "Seu marido", e eu fiquei meio perdida. – Deu uma risada com a lembrança - Então eles me esclareceram que sabia que a escolha que eu faria seria a certa para ser o padrinho de Jake, e aqui estamos, sendo que eu não me casei. Então Jake é meio que órfão de padrinho - Ela terminou divertida

Edward não sabia o que pensar, tecnicamente ele era o padrinho do provável melhor amigo (quem sabe mais que isso) da sua filha? Pelo menos é o filho de Billy...

-Que historia divertida - Ele respondeu sorrindo - Mas você não pensa em arranjar um padrinho pro Jake?

-O que? Não! - Ela exclamou sorridente - Eu quero ficar mais um tempo longe de homens

Edward percebeu que Bella estava praticamente grudada ao corpo dele

-Nna minha opinião, você não esta levando muito a sério sua decisão - Bella olha pra ele confusa e depois percebeu a falta de distancia entre eles

-Engraçadinho - Ela diz enquanto ele ria de leve - Você me entendeu

Edward ri mais um pouco e Bella se controlou para não acompanhar. Depois ele se levanta do banco e estende a mão para ela

-Vamos?- Bella apenas olhou Edward - Mike não esta mais na casa a reunião era só na parte dá manhã, todos já foram embora - Ele responde a resposta silenciosa dela sorrindo

Bella devolveu o sorriso e pegou na mão dele, então ela tem um flash rápido. Ela viu um anel em seu dedo, olhou rapidamente para cima e viu Edward sorrindo para ela, depois voltou o olhar para a mão e não viu nada além da mão. Ela se levantou encarando a mão com curiosidade

-Algo errado?- Ele pergunta ao a ver encarando a mão

-Nada não - Ela respondeu sorrindo, decidirá deixar o assunto de lado, por enquanto

Assim que entraram na casa. Edward viu a governanta olhar para eles sorrindo, então se lembrou que alguns empregados conheceram Bella, ele teria que falar com essas pessoas.

As duas só trocaram sorrisos e eles seguiram até escritório. Chegando lá rapidamente Bella colocou o pen-drive no laptop. Edward assistiu toda a campanha que Bella havia montado e se ele já não tivesse no projeto ia querer entrar, a campanha ficará excelente. Depois que terminou toda a apresentação ele disse

-Parabéns, está ótimo - Bella abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

-E o melhor de tudo é que eu já consegui que algumas revistas coloquem o anuncio do projeto em suas paginas é só dar um telefonema

-Como conseguiu isso?- Ele perguntou curioso

-Bom é só ter contado, charme e um pouco de verdade para convencer - Ela respondeu

-Verdade?

-Sim, eu falei o que acontecia com essas pessoas. Pense: Uma parte da vida dessas pessoas é guardada em algum lugar de seu cerebro, fica tão bem escondida que eles não conseguem se lembrar - Ela acrescentou depois de alguns segundos - É isso o que algumas pessoas passam e algumas nem tem alguém da família pra ajudar.

-Entendo por que as revistas concordaram - Edward murmurou levantando os olhos e se assustou ao encontrar Bella tentando controlar algumas lagrimas. - Bella...

Ele parou. O que poderia dizer? A vida dela nunca mais foi à mesma depois do seqüestro, ela nunca pode retorna a família por que simplesmente mentiram para ela. Definitivamente Mike Newton poderia se considerar morto

-Me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que me retirar - Ela disse se levantando tentando, inutilmente, limpar as lagrimas.

-Bella... - Ele tentou chama - lá, mas ela já havia saído.

-Eu sei que mamãe não se lembra da gente, tia Alice - Nessie falou meigo

-Sabe? - Alice olhou incrédula para a prima/sobrinha

-Ela me disse ontem à noite, quando perguntei sobre a mãe dela - Nessie respondeu timidamente.

-O que ela falou? – Alice perguntou curiosa

-Que não se lembra de nada desde os vinte anos - Nessie disse olhando para o teto se lembrando das palavras da mãe

-Bom isso me poupa algumas explicações. - Alice disse se sentando na cama - Mas querida, você não pode falar para ela quem ela é.

-Por quê?- Nessie pergunta confusa

-Sua mãe ficaria muito assustada se a falasse quem ela é assim do nada. Além disso, é melhor seu pai falar isso para ela.

-Então vou ter que fingir que ela não é minha mãe?- Nessie perguntou

-Isso minha querida, me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso - Alice respondeu abraçando a menina

-Mas ela esta aqui e logo vai se lembra,né? - Ela disse sorrindo

-É claro, minha querida – Alice respondeu com um sorriso sincero, de alguma forma estranha Nessie entendia...

Renné Swan estava na mansão Cullen aquele dia para visitar sua neta, desde que sua filha fora seqüestrada ela se dedicava a dar todo o amor possível para Nessie. Aqueles anos foram terríveis, há certos machucados que não cicatrizam por completo, mas Renné tinha que seguir em frente e pensar que não era só ela quem perderá alguém especial.

Ela podia ver que Edward, Alice, Rose e todos da família ainda sofriam por causa disso, não era aquela dor do começo, porém ainda doía um pouco. Atualmente ela já não tinha esperança de reencontrar a filha, até considerava que Bella não estava mais entre eles...

Renné estava caminhando pelos corredores quando escuta alguém fungar, ela olhou pra porta e entrou hesitante. Ao entrar lá vê uma mulher sentada de costas para ela na cadeira do piano. Renné viu que a mulher virou um pouco a cabeça, mostrando que percebeu a presença de alguém.

-Oh desculpe - Renné fala constrangida - Não queria atrapalhar. - Para ela todos tinham direito de ficar sozinho com suas dores

-Não, tudo bem. É mais provável eu está atrapalhando afinal essa casa não é minha - A mulher começou a se levantar a medida que falava, mas Renné não ligava. Ela estava em choque, pois a voz daquela mulher era idêntica a de...

Bella!

Renné olhava a para a mulher a sua frente chocada. Sua filha estava ali, na sua frente e... Chorava?

-Me desculpe o incomodo - Bella continuou a falar sem percebe o estado de Renné - Meu nome é Annabella, mas pode me chamar de...

-Bella?- Renné disse, mas ela não perguntava se esse era o apelido e sim se era mesmo sua filha, porém não foi nesse sentido que Bella entendeu.

-Isso mesmo, me chame de Bella - Falou secando as lagrimas - Como você...? - Bella parou a pergunta ao olhar o rosto de Renné, ela tinha lagrimas escorrendo no rosto - Você está bem?- Ela perguntou esquecendo das formalidades e se aproximou da senhora. Repentinamente Renné a abraçou e Bella sem saber o que fazer abraçou de volta.

Logo Bella sentiu a blusa molhada e por impulso começou a consolar a senhora

-Shh... Calma, seja lá o que for, vai ficar tudo bem - Bella puxou as duas para se sentar no banco.

Renné se afastou e segurou o rosto de Bella

-Vo... Vo... - Ela tentou começar a falar mais não conseguia

-Me escute, qual é o seu nome?- Bella perguntou, ela estava tentando distrair a senhora, não gostava de ver as pessoas chorando.

-M-M-Meu nome?-Renné gaguejou confusa e Bella acenou - Renné

-É um prazer conhece - lá Renné - Renné arregalou os olhos quando ela falou

-Você não sabe quem eu sou?- Ela perguntou assustada

-Eu não conheço ninguém aqui em Forks, na verdade é minha primeira vez aqui e também não olho as colunas sociais - Bela respondeu com um sorriso sem-graça

-Qual é o seu nome?-Renné perguntou incrédula

-Annabella, mas me chame de Bella - Bella respondeu sorrindo.

-Não... -Renné disse confusa

-Não? - Bella perguntou curiosa

-O seu nome... - Bella a olhou mais atentamente

-O que tem meu nome?

Renné abriu a boca para responder mais foi interrompida por Nessie e Alice

-Renné? Bella! - Alice disse na porta com Nessie, será que Renné disse algo?

-BELLA! - Nessie gritou correndo para Bella que abriu um sorriso e a sentou no banco do piano, entre ela e Renné

Alice suspirou aliviada, parecia que Bella não sabia de nada. Edward tinha que falar com ela logo

-Renné você está bem?- Alice perguntou ao ver o rosto de Renné

-Você tem que me explicar algumas coisas - Renné disse encarando Alice

-Vou explicar agora, vamos? - Alice disse e depois acrescentou olhando para Bella e Nessie - Bella, você pode ficar um pouco com Nessie?

-Será um prazer - Ela respondeu sorrindo. Alice percebeu que os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, Bella havia chorado?

-Obrigada, venha Renné - Alice falou puxando a Renné pela mão

-O que está acontecendo?- Renné perguntou assim que fecharam a porta - Ela perguntou quem eu era. Agiu como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse, mas eu tenho certeza de que é minha filha.

-É ela sim- Alice respondeu sem poder evitar o sorriso –Vamos, é melhor falar para todo mundo de uma vez só.

Edward estava saindo do escritório quando deu de cara com Renné e Alice, pela cara de Renné, ela tinha visto Bella

-Antes que os dois falem algo, vamos reunir todos no escritório e explicar a historia toda - Alice disse rapidamente

-Chame os empregados que a conheceram tambem - Edward aconselhou enquanto ia atrás dos outros membros da família, os três se dividiram e logo todas pessoas estavam reunidas no escritório

-O que está acontecendo?- Rose perguntou curiosa

Os três se olharam e Alice começou

-Bella está viva – Todos (menos os dois empregados que a viram) olharam para ela confusos e ela acrescenta - E está aqui na mansão

-O que? -Charlie perguntou assustado - Como foi que eu não vi ela?

-Ela chegou ontem e...

-Espera! - Esme interrompeu Edward - Como você não contou isso para ninguém?

-Acontece que ela não sabe - Ele disse em tom triste

-Como assim não sabe? - Jasper pergunta serio

-Ela perdeu a memória e agora acha que se chama Annabella Bittencourt

- Essa não era a noiva do Mike Newton?- Emmett perguntou, ele se lembrava de Mike ter citado o nome, porém quando ele perguntou o mesmo desviou do assunto rapidamente.

-Ex-noiva- Edward corrigiu - Mas ela terminou no passado

-Meu Deus - Renné falou desolada- Minha filha não merece passar por isso tudo

-Espera, Mike conhecia Bella - Rose disse juntando a peças - Ele enganou ela! Que canalha!

-Esse cara vai ter o que merece - Emmett disse com a expressão raivosa, Bella era como uma irmã para ele.

-Conte comigo - Jasper apoio, simplesmente não acreditava quem alguém teve a ousadia!

-Se acalmem garotos - Carlisle falou com sua usual calmaria - A violência não vai ajudar agora

-E quem disse que vamos usar a violência? -Rose falou olhando para ele - Eu não sei eles, mas eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que ele apodreça dentro de uma sela, depois de perde tudo, é claro.

-Bom, é melhor que bater nele - Carlisle falou apesar de, secretamente, torce para os homens darem uma boa lição em Mike, Bella era uma pessoa querida para ele, não foi só a primeira mulher a dar uma neta á ele, a considerava sua filha

- Estamos aqui para dizer que vamos ter que fingir que não a conhecemos - Alice disse chamando a atenção de todos.

-Seria um choque para ela saber assim do nada, além disso, está começando a se lembrar das coisas e eu mesmo quero falar com ela com calma - Edward acrescentou o que Alice disse antes que alguém se pronunciasse.

-Eu ainda não acredito nisso - Esme disse olhando para baixo

-Foi por isso que ela disse que era a primeira vez dela em Forks - Judith falou pela primeira vez

-Foi isso mesmo - Edward respondeu

-Eu... -Começou Charlie - Posso vê-la?

-É claro - Edward quase podia entender o que se passava com ele - Ela está com Nessie na sala com o piano

-Obrigado, não se preocupe eu não falarei nada - Charlie se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

Rose queria ir também, mas sabia que Charlie queria ir sozinho. Após ele ter saído ficou decidido que cada deles apareceriam de forma que não chama- se a atenção

Assim que abriu a porta Charlie viu que Nessie tocava piano no colo de Bella. Ele se lembrava que Bella adorava piano apesar de nunca ter aprendido a tocar.

As duas estavam tão concentradas que não perceberam ele entrar. Quando Nessie terminou, ele bateu palmas, o que fez as duas se virarem.

-Tocou muito bem querida - Charlie exclama enquanto Nessie abre um sorriso e corre para ele - Quem é sua amiga?

-É a Bella - Bella se levanta e sorri para o senhor a sua frente _"Onde eu vi esse rosto?" _- Bella esse é o meu avô.

-Prazer senhor...?- Ela pergunta estendo a mão

-Charlie!- Ele responde apertando sua mão

-Me chamo Annabella, mas prefiro que me chame de Bella

-É um prazer conhece-lá - Por dentro Charlie queria falar _"Senti sua falta, minha filha"_ Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso – Nessie por que não toca _aquela_ musica?- Pelo o que lhe contaram a memória de Bella estava voltar aos poucos, quem sabe relembrar a musica que Renné cantava para ela não ajudasse?

-Claro, vovô! - Nessie respondeu animada e Charlie á levou até o piano, Bella os seguia pelo olhar, curiosa.

Nessie sorriu para Bella e começou a tocar piano. Pela visão periférica, Charlie viu sua filha se aproximar do piano e ficar com o olhar perdido.

Enquanto eles estavam entretidos com a musica, Rose apareceu na porta. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem quando viu Bella parada ao lado do piano com um pequeno sorriso, completamente envolvida na musica.

Rose sempre adorou musica, mas foi por causa de Bella que ela aprenderá a tocar piano. Rose sorriu ao se lembrar que se Bella não tivesse lá incentivando ela a deixar a vergonha de lado e aprender a tocar, ela provavelmente se arrependeria de não ter aprendido antes.

Rose e Bella se conheceram em uma biblioteca. Elas tinham dez (Rose) e nove (Bella) anos

_Rose estava sentada em uma das mesas lendo um livro de fabulas, gostava de ler, mas não era o que optaria fazer em um dia de sol. Naquele dia em especial Rose fazia uma tarefa de casa. Foi quando ouviu um barulho forte e se levantou assustada_

_-Quem está ai?- Ela perguntou se aproximando da instante_

_-Ai... - Murmurou uma garota com cabelos castanhos. Era Bella_

_-Oh meu Deus! Vocês esta bem? - Rose perguntou quando percebeu que a garota caiu dá escada ao tentar pegar um livro_

_-Estou sim, eu só queria pegar aquele livro - A jovem menina apontou para um livro no meio da instante. _

_-Me deixa pegar pra você - Rose disse subindo na escada – Aqui - Ela falou quando entregando o livro- Historia da musica? Você gosta de musica clássica?_

_-Gosto sim - A garota respondeu timidamente - E você?_

_-Eu... Eu...- Rose gaguejou um pouco estava meio envergonhada- Bom, eu amo piano_

_-Qual é o seu preferido?- Bella perguntou curiosa_

_-Eu gosto de "Claire de Lune"_

_-Você toca?- Bella perguntou entusiasmada_

_-Oh não, não - Rose disse meio nervosa._

_-Por que não? - Bella perguntou confusa_

_-Eu... - Rose tentou pensar em uma desculpa mas não havia_

_-Você tem vergonha?- Ela perguntou em tom de segredo e Rose apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta - Não tem problema! Eu vou com você e em troca você toca para mim _

A parti daquele dia as duas se tornaram grande amigas e pouco tempo depois Jasper acabou se tornou um grande amigo de Bella, pois era a única vitima que as meninas tinham por perto na hora de aprontar.

E quem diria que Rosalie Hale um dia foi uma menina tímida? Com o passar dos anos as pessoas sempre elogiaram sua beleza e ela se acostumou. Isso sem contar as aulas de teatro que fez junto com Bella, pois as duas tinham esse problema.

E agora, ela estava ali a sua frente. Ela estava viva! Como ela, Alice e Edward sempre acreditaram, mas nada era perfeito, Bella havia perdido a memória. Quando a musica acabou Rose saiu de fininho, aquele não era o momento para se apresentar.

-É uma bela melodia - Bella disse depois de alguns instantes em silencio

-Minha filha adorava - Charlie disse olhando pra baixo, era mais difícil do que pensava se referir a filha como se ela tivesse morta quando a mesma tava ali na frente dele, pensando ser outra pessoa.

-Quem compôs? Eu acho que já ouvi antes... - Bella disse concentrada em se lembrar onde havia ouvido aquela musica

Algo dentro de Charlie fez seu coração bater um pouco mais forte e o aqueceu por dentro, então veio uma sensação meio hesitante com um frio na barriga misturado com ansiedade.

Era esperança.

-Impossível querida. Essa musica é de família, apenas as pessoas da minha família a escutaram e agora você - Charlie disse sorrindo, _ela está se lembrando! Pode não ser nada ter a impressão de que conhece a musica mas é um começo_. Pela primeira vez em anos Charlie se permitiu ter esperança, esperança de que sua filha estava de volta.

Eles conversaram por algum tempo. Charlie começava a ver que a filha tinha mudado. Seu sorriso era o mesmo, sua personalidade também, mas havia maturidade (sabe aquele tipo de maturidade que só se adquire com a idade) e uma coisa que o deixava meio triste era os olhos dela. Parecia ter vida ali, mas não era a mesma coisa, era como se algo em Bella tivesse adormecido e ele suspeitava que isso tinha a ver com sua perda de memória

Então ele resolve se retirar, os outros também mereciam rever Bella. Depois que Charlie pediu licença, Nessie arrastou a "mãe" para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso no escritório de Edward, Leah, Seth e seu pai Harry entravam na sala quase como forças da natureza antes se quer de alguns deles abrirem a boca Edward falou com calma

-Eu sei de tudo - Os três trocam olhares - Eu sei que Bella não se lembra, mas é a Bella, a minha Bella

-Certeza? - Seth pergunta

-Tenho - Edward reafirma

-Ela lembrou?- Leah pergunta esperançosa

-Não, ela tem uma marca de nascença - Edward responde tranquilamente.

Os três levantaram a sobrancelha, mas não falaram nada.

-Então você já contou? - Harry perguntou curioso

-Não, acho que seria um choque - Edward respondeu- Ela parece se lembrar algumas coisas - Ele gostaria de acrescentar que ela estava sonhando com o seqüestro mas achou que não soaria muito bem, se bem que o fato dele ter verificado a marca de nascença na coxa também não sooa de forma correta afinal ela só estava lá a apenas um dia e ele...

-Eu aconselho contar a verdade para ela aos poucos - Billy acrescentou. Ele estava conversando com Edward quando a família Clearwater "invadiu" o cômodo

-Mas agora que a temos de volta. Temos que descobrir como tudo aconteceu- Harry falou

-Mike - Leah disse - Foi ele quem a levou para o hospital, certo Billy?- Ela acrescentou olhando para Billy

-Sim, eu lembro disso.

-Mas o apelido continua o mesmo, Mike não é tão idiota de manter o mesmo apelido - Edward observou.

-Isso eu posso explicar - Billy chamndo atenção de todo mundo - Quando me aproximei de Mike, ele não me deixou falar que ela tinha perdido a memória e acabou soltando o "Bella", foi só quando perguntei se esse era o nome dela e falei da amnésia que ele percebeu o erro. Lembro de ter desconfiado por isso pediu os seus documentos, mas ele disse que tinham sido roubados e disse que no dia seguinte traria a certidão de nascimento.

-Que obviamente é falsa - Seth comentou

-E seria bem oportuno Bella refazer os documentos do que ele simplesmente falsifica isso também - Leah disse pensativa

-Então ele é o mandante de tudo – Edward concluiu

-Isso - Harry disse, ele nunca gostou de deixar um caso sem resolução e ficou feliz pelos Cullen poderem restaurar a paz no lar - Que motivos o levaria a fazer isso? - Ele perguntou

-Mike sempre foi meio obcecado pela Bella - Leah começou meio hesitante, afinal aquele era o marido de Bella, como ele reagiria sabendo do Mike tinha aprontado?

-Era extremamente ciumento - Billy acrescentou - Bella só ficou com ele todos esses anos por que achou que devia algo a ele, mas todos nós temos nossos limites

-O que _exatamente_ ele fez?- Edward perguntou estreitando os olhos, ele sempre foi bom em ler as pessoas e sabia que havia algum motivo para os dois estarem hesitantes. Além do mais, Bella não falou o que ele fez apenas disse que Mike bebeu e passou dos limites

Leah respirou fundo, ele era o marido dela. Ele iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde

-Ela chegou tarde em casa por causa do trabalho, Mike tinha bebido um pouco e seu ciúme estava no auge - Leah fez uma pausa engolindo a seco, os olhos de Edward estavam cravados nela - Ele a acusou de traição, acabou batendo nela e tentou estupra-lá - Ela disse a ultima parte baixinho

A primeira reação de Edward foi ficar atônico, depois do choque inicial veio uma onda de raiva. Ele travou o maxilar e seus olhos cintilaram de ódio, todos na sala sentiram um arrepio ao ver aquele olhar. Eles não queriam ser Mike Newton

-Por isso ela terminou o noivado. Ela me disse que ele ainda a perseguiu então recorreu a justiça - Edward disse tentando se acalmar

-Foi sim, Ângela me apresentou a Bella e eu a representei no tribunal por isso sei toda a historia do ponto de vista de Bella - Leah explicou.

-Vocês nunca desconfiaram? - Edward perguntou

-Claro que desconfiamos, mas como poderíamos saber?- Leah retruco.

Edward suspirou frustrado e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos

-Edward, você a encontrou de novo - Billy disse consolando o amigo.

-Então quando começamos o processo?- Seth perguntou tentando mudar de assunto

-Leah?- Edward perguntou

-Por mim poderia ser agora. Temos o suficiente para acusa-lo - Ela olha para o pai que acena os três se levantam

-Seja cuidadoso - Billy disse se levantando também. Edward apenas acenou a cabeça

No silencio do escritório, ele se permitiu derramar algumas lagrimas de frustração, raiva e acima de tudo: desespero. O matava não poder fazer nada a não ser esperar que ela se lembrasse.

Ele bateu o punho na mesa. Maldito fosse Mike e todos que tinham se envolvido nisso!

* * *

**N/a: Eu me vejo obrigada a limpar as teias de aranhas daqui hehehe, faz quase dois meses =D! Tem alguem vivo ai?**

** Eu sei que demorei mas a inspiração bateu para outra fic e agora voltou para essa :X, por isso eu sinto muito. Bom,no capitulos vocês vêema interessão deles,Mikevai ser processado e tudo mais. A pergunta é: E Tanya? Ela vai ser punida?**

**O que acham que devia acontecer com ela?**

**Reviews:  
**

julia. miranda : Juju não me mata! Nessie não vai contar, eu vou meio que fazer uma coisa inesperada. Obrigada os elogios a historia, é sempre bom ouvir algo assim. To esperando seu review ;*

Ana Krol: Não morra! Quem vai mandar review pra mim (Puxa! Eu sou meio interesseira, né?)? . Bom, ai está o capitulo! E ai? O que achou?

Lariis star: Ta ai gostou? Eu sei que não foi fenomenal, mas acho que dá pro gasto

TT Salvatore Potter Black: Bem vinda leitora nova já conhecida. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Esrou agradecida peli review e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo

Tatai Cullen: Sim, morte aos dois! O que acha que eu devo fazer com eles? Bom, Mike ja foi desmacarado, já Tanya... Ai,ai,ai vamos saber daqui pra frente! Gosotu do capitulo?

Nana Godoy: Valeu pelo elogio, está postado o capitulo! Espero que goste =D

Regina Swan Cullen: Oie! Que obm ue gostou do capitulo! Ta postado. E que isso! Eu fiquei até sem graça com o "uma das melhores fics que eu ja li em toda a minha vida", estou linsojeada, muito obrigada

Naira Cruz: Haaa! Adorei seu review *-*, se está mandando de novo significa que eu estou acertando em algo! Aqui está o capitulo, o que achou?

ScarlettCarson121: Ah brigadão! Ela ta bonitinha aqui, e eu me esforço muito para escreve-lá. Espero que goste. O que ta achando desse capitulo?

**Obrigada á:**

Nana Godoy, Regina Swan Cullen, Tatai Cullen **e** TT Salvatore Potter Black **por add nos favoritos**

Regina Swan Cullen, SofiaMichaela **e** TT Salvatore Potter Black **por add nos alertas**

**Um beijão a todas e todos (nunca se sabe)**

**Até o proximo capitulo **

**Maça ;***


End file.
